HookerQueen
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Seeing no reason to stay, Killian decides to leave Storybrooke, but he doesn't go alone. He is joined by a certain outcast queen, and together, he and Regina find love in the most unexpected place. Who needs Soul Mates and Happy Endings, when you can have the time of your life traveling the worlds? With these two captains, anything is bound to happen. Regina/Killian
1. Chapter 1

The diner was quiet and Regina sat in a booth, silently nursing an untouched drink, all the while thinking only of yet another lost opportunity at happiness, caused once again by one of the infernal Charmings. Gods, she hated those idiots. If only they could learn to mind their own damn business, the world would be a far better place.

"Slow night, your majesty?" A familiar irish voice drifted towards her as a one handed pirate sat down across from her, far too comfortable in her presence for her liking.

"What do you want, Guyliner?" She hissed.

"You've already used Guyliner. You must be a bit off your game." Hook chuckled.

"Go away."

"No." He scoffed, signaling with his hook for Ruby to bring him a drink. "How's about a little game? Ask a question, answer with a sentence and we drink after each one." He looked up as Ruby placed two shot glasses on the table, along with a bottle of rum. "Leave the bottle, love."

"I told you, I don't do rum." She said. It was only a few weeks ago that she'd learned to tolerate the man's presence, and after Emma had decided to stay with Neal and taken complete custody of Henry, both of them were just left to the side. Not only did the blonde get her happy ending, but she managed to destroy Regina's in the process by bringing Marian back from the dead, ending her relationship with Robin, who'd completely disregarded her. So much for soulmates and pixie dust.

"Oh, but it ain't just rum, love." He pulled out a small bottle and poured some of the rum into the glasses, adding in whatever was in the little bottle as well. "A proper drink. Now, what's on your mind?"

Regina sighed. When did she even consider the company of pirates? "The happy ending I will never have." She picked up a glass and knocked it back, fighting the urge to gag. It was strong as hell, but surprisingly delicious at the same time. "Why are you here?"

"Drinking with an old friend." Hook replied with a smirk as he knocked his glass back as well, pouring them both another.

"So, we're friends now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't killed me yet, so I take that to mean you like me."

"I don't." She said, downing another shot. He did the same, still smirking.

"You know for us villains, happy endings don't come easy. You got to fight for them. If you can't fight for your own happiness, then you don't deserve it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I've been fighting my entire life."

"Maybe it's time you let someone else do the fighting." He raised an eyebrow at her as he poured them some more shots.

She wasn't sure when the drinks started to get to her. Probably after that 9th shot. Talking to the infuriating pirate ( and getting wasted), put her in a much better mood. Hook was telling her about some pirate battle or another, when the newly formed Charming family walked in. Henry gave her a sad look, clearly wanting to go to her, but Neal kept a firm grip around his shoulders. Emma gave her a pity filled look and she immediately turned back to the pirate fool at her table.

"If I jab you with my sword, will that make you feel better?" Hook asked.

"If I break your little sword in half, will you go away and stop getting me drunk?"

"The word little did not leave my mouth."

"Funny. It was the first thing that popped into mine."

He smirked and leaned forward on the table and whispered. "Want to check out the size of me ship?"

"The little one?"

"That is it! You have insulted the size of my sword and my ship. As you know, your majesty, this means war."

Regina laughed at his outrageous look, filling the diner with the whimsical sound of the Evil Queen's genuine laugh. She sighed. "Alright, the Jolly Roger is a big and beautiful vessel."

"Thank you." He crossed his arms with a smug look. "Would you like a ride?"

"On the Jolly Roger? I'll pass."

"Come on. It ain't like you have anything better to do."

Well, he was right about that. He was the only person who would actually talk to her without looking at her like she was the most pitiful human being on the planet. She didn't even have to look at the Charmings to feel their gazes on her. "What the hell. It's not like I have to go to work in the morning." Snow had quickly taken over her role as mayor, further stripping her of any kind of power she may've possessed.

"Oh you couldn't with the headache you're gonna have in the morning." He stood up and offered his arm, leaving a crumpled 20 on the table. She stood up and took it. Her legs shook for a moment before they were still under her. She lifted one of her hands, examining the fingertips where she could see and feel her magic pooling there.

"That's weird. My fingertips are tingling."

"I'm surprised you haven't keeled over yet. Let's be off." He smirked as he swaggered forward with Regina on his arm. He raised his hook at Ruby, who rolled her eyes with a smile. They left the diner, ignoring the Charmings altogether and started off to the docks, but they managed to run into the last person Regina wanted to see.

"Regina?" Robin said, stepping away from his family. "Are you alright? I'm-"

"An idiot." Hook grumbled. "She's fine, she's with me." He grinned and Regina let out an involuntary giggle at his commanding tone. She managed to wave at Roland before they disappeared around the corner. The docks were quiet, seemingly deserted. The Jolly Roger awaited them with a few deckhands above deck, who quickly pretended to be doing something as Hook walked aboard. "Lovely, isn't she?"

"Any ship that can travel through portals and continue to come out unscathed is a lovely ship indeed." She replied. "Hook-"

"Killian will do, Love." He interrupted, inspecting the rigging, before turning back to her.

"Killian, why do you like being a pirate?"

"Being a pirate opens doors closed to regular people. There is nothing but the grandeur of the sea, the brothers at your back and the vessel beneath your feet." He smiled as he answered, running his hand lovingly along the dark wood. "A ship is made of wood and sails and rope, made to take us wherever we wanted to go. Wherever that may be. That's what a ship is **made** of. But the Jolly Roger, any pirate ship really, is more than that. It's freedom." A smile touched her lips as he looked back at her. "Do you know how I manage to get through this wretched world?"

"Drinking?"

"Nope. I regret nothing. Ever. The good and the bad, will always come, always go. But you keep moving, you keep going. Life waits for no one."

"If you had to spend the rest of your life in Storybrooke, how would you feel?" She asked.

"The world will always be the same. Just...smaller. As long as I got meself so rum and good company, then I'll survive." He grinned. "What about you?"

"I would've been happy...with Henry. But now I don't even have him." She sighed. "So it's basically hell now."

Killian leaned against the railing, looking out over the water. "What if we left?"

"Left? You mean, just...leave?"

"You and I have no reason to stay anymore." He shrugged.

The thought of leaving both excited her and turned her stomach at the same time. She couldn't leave Henry...could she? He had a whole gang of heroes protecting him. It's not like he missed her anyway. He never called, barely acknowledged her except with this sad look that he seemed to save specifically for her. Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed Killian gathering the crew. The anchor was hoisted and the Jolly Roger was released onto the sea. She looked up at him and motioned for her to come closer and take the wheel. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm right here, Love."

She stepped forward and placed her hand on the wheel and he placed his hand over hers, using his hook hand to wrap around her and make sure she didn't fall. She turned it and the ship smoothly followed command, riding over the gentle waves with ease.

"Full sails!" Killian roared. "All hands!" The sails flew open fully, taking in all of the wind of the night breeze, propelling them forward.

The wind blowing through her hair felt amazing and Killian's hand, gently guiding and instructing her felt good against her skin. It might've been whatever strange liquid the pirate had added to the rum, but it was making every nerve ending in her body tingle with pleasure. It was exhilarating.

/

"Enjoy yourself, Love?" Killian asked, pouring her a drink. They were now in his inner chambers, the Captain's quarters. He gave her the drink as he shrugged off his leather jacket and tossed it to the side.

"I did. Surprisingly." She was still trying to figure out why she was tingling. The drink running down her throat made her shudder. "What was that stuff you poured in the rum earlier?"

"A little special something I concocted." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She sat down next to him on the grand bed covered in dark sheets and pillows. "Killian, I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore, because I really need this."

"What is it?" He asked, growing concerned.

"I want you...to jab me with your sword."

His concerned look spread into a full out smug grin. "Really?"

"And I want it now." She added.

"Your wish is my command." His lips against hers was almost too pleasurable to bear. He was as skilled as anticipated and she found herself being swept away. Underneath his touch and his tongue, she was able to forget everything terrible in her past and simply enjoy herself in ways that she hadn't been able to in a long time. He made short work of her dress and made sure to light a few more torches so he could see her more clearly. He suddenly frowned at her. "What in bloody hell is that and why is it covering what I want to see?"

"What?" She looked down at herself and laughed. "Never seen a bra before, Pirate?"

"No and I want it gone." He reached behind her and ripped the strap with his hook, allowing it to fall away. "Beautiful."

"Your turn." Regina said. He nearly ripped his shirt trying to get it off and she licked her lips at the sight of his ripped abdomen. **Mental note: lick those later on**. She stopped him when he reached for his pants. "I want to unsheathe the sword." She smirked as she made his pants and boxers disappear. "My, what an impressive weapon."

"You should see it in action."

"Seeing is one thing. Feeling is another." She replied and yelped when he suddenly tackled her onto the bed, kissing her lips and trailing his tongue down her neck. She was so sensitive to the slightest contact that she could already feel her release building. Killian leaned back, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and kneading the other with his free hand. She pushed his head back and nodded to his hook. He unscrewed it and tossed it over his shoulder before returning his lips to her breasts and trailing his tongue down her stomach. Normally she would want to take it slower, but considering she'd been without since Robin, couple that with whatever the stupid pirate had put her in drinks, she was a ticking time bomb that wanted to explode.

Killian leaned on his elbow and slid his fingers between her thighs, teasing her entrance before sliding in one finger at a time. He didn't want to waste time. She was already soaking wet. "Regina, you are making me one happy man, love. Is there anything you don't like...before I begin?" He asked, positioning himself between her legs.

"No restraints."

"Done."

"No stopping."

He grinned. "Always knew I liked you."

"Killian." She whined. "Just shut up and-" he penetrated her without warning, shoving himself in all the way up to the hilt. A deep groan arose from his throat, mirroring her own. "You ass."

He chuckled. "No more words, love. It's time to get to work."

Xxxxxxxx

When Regina awoke, she was curled up under Killian's arm, still in his bed on the ship and still very naked. Not to mention she was too sore to hardly move. Her head was throbbing but she quickly removed it with a spell and rolled over to face her captain. "Killian."

"Hmm?" He mumbled, peeking out of one eye.

"When are you leaving?"

"Does that mean her Majesty will accompany me?"

"I suppose I can tolerate your presence for a while longer."

"Well then welcome aboard. Will you be leaving to talk to your boy?"

"No. Not yet. He can wait." Regina sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Pirate Queen Regina. I like the sound of that."

"And your Pirate King Killian." Killian smirked at her. "I'll show you all the worlds and oceans."

"Will we ever return?"

"One day."

Regina sighed again. One day.

Xxxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: There are gonna kinda be some sex scenes, but I wouldn't really call them that because I'm sure I suck at it. Let me know what you like, I'm completely open about any suggestions or anything. This began as one of the prompts for my story Once Upon A Time: Odd Couples, and someone asked if I could continue it so I decided to just put it into another story completely. Hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina leaned against the railing, watching Killian's crew load up the ship for a party tonight. Celebrating their return to sea tomorrow. They seemed a little detested as they trudged through their duties. She started humming a song that she'd once heard before singing it softly to herself. "I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue…"

"And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho." One of the men sang as he passed, smirking in her direction.

"Brave sailor beware, for a big 'un's a-brewin'." Another added.

"Mysterious fathoms below." Half of them sang.

All of them suddenly bursting into song shocked the hell out of her, but it brought a smile to her lips as they danced, tossing the boxes and crates from person to person, continuing to sing the Mysterious Fathoms Below. One of them even picked up an accordion and had a marvelous tenor voice as he took the lead of the song. She laughed at their merriment as their chore turned into a game.

"The salt on you skin and the wind in your hair. And the waves as they ebb and they flow." She turned her head as the captain boarded the ship, not missing a beat as he added in his own, surprisingly melodious voice to the mix. "We'll be miles from the shore. And guess what-I don't care."

"Soon we're about to heave ho." The crew chorused.

"You have started something fierce." Killian chuckled as they walked down to the docks. "A ship should always sing. It makes the sea happy."

"I wasn't aware the sea had feelings."

"You've got a lot to learn, Love."

"I didn't know you could sing either." Regina said.

"You never asked." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Have you wrapped up your affairs on shore? We depart tomorrow at first light."

She sighed. "I need to talk to Henry. I'm little afraid."

"Why?" Killian asked, gently smoothing her hair behind her ear and touching her lip to make her smile.

"What if he thinks I've abandoned him?"

"He abandoned you." The pirate pointed out.

"Oh,so I've tried the life of a thief, just sampled the life of a crook. There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a workin' for Captain Hook. The world's most famous crook!" The crew piped up.

Killian rolled his eyes. "They're sucking up now. Just tell the lad. He shouldn't stop you from living your life. No one should."

She nodded slowly. "I'll miss him."

"Of course you will. You love him. You're his mother, his hero. A mother's love is one of the purest and strongest loves of them all. But you both deserve your best chance, just like anyone else." He touched her chin, tilting it up with his hook. "If you don't want to do this-"

"I do. You're right." Regina said firmly. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Killian kissed the back of her hand. "I shall await your return, your majesty."

She smiled as she teleported to her house and conjured a trunk to pack her things in. Some of her clothes in this world would be acceptable, but there was no way she could walk around a pirate ship in Jimmy Choos and pencil skirts. She tried out different combinations of pirate attire, from boots to leather pants to corsets and bustiers and hats. Once she'd collected plenty, she filled the trunk and teleported it to the Jolly Roger. Then she found herself debating whether or not to actually tell Henry about her leaving or just leave a note. She pondered it as she packed her jewelry and pictures and any other things she wanted to bring in another suitcase and sent that to the ship too. For the party, she decided on black leather pants, long black boots that reached her thighs, a white blouse with a black corset, silver hoop earrings and matching bracelets. She got dressed and sat down on her bed, still pondering just how to inform her son that she was leaving. She wasn't sure if she could handle saying it to his face, or if he would even care. Now that she thought about it, he probably wouldn't.

"Love?" Killian called as he walked into the room as she placed the letter in an envelope. "You okay?" He asked, noticing the little tears that had escaped her.

"I'm fine. Just...saying good bye." She said softly. He didn't say anything for a moment and she looked up to find him staring at her. "What?"

"You look beautiful." He said.

She smiled as she stood up, magically making her hair grow until it was as long as it was before the curse. "If I'm going to be surrounded by pirates, I might as well look the part."

"You are doing a wonderful job of it. You still haven't reached my caliber, but we'll get you there one day." She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the room, sending the letter to Henry and following Killian downstairs. "A few more things, Love." The pirate turned to her and slid two thick rings onto her fingers and held up a silver necklace with a silver cross on it.

"What's this for?"

"A thank you, for helping me polish my sword." He snickered as he put it on her neck. "And for not blasting me to Davy Jones' locker."

"You are quite welcome. Shall we go ship off?"

"One more thing." Killian walked into her kitchen and returned with two bottles of her wine and one of her apple cider. "Now we can go."

Once again, she rolled her eyes at his foolish antics and pushed him out the door. Anything left that she simply didn't want anyone else to have or disturb in her absence was moved to her vault and sealed with blood magic. She stopped at the end of her driveway and sighed as she looked back at her mansion. But Regina didn't dwell long as she hurried after the pirate. Storybrooke seemed so much duller in color now, so small, so insignificant despite the past memories associated with the town. As they came to the docks, she looked back again and saw Henry walking down the street with Emma and Neal. He looked so happy that she didn't feel so bad leaving him. That was all Regina would ever want for her son. His happiness. It hurt a little that he didn't want to be with her, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She'd tried fighting for him, but that had only pushed him further away. Now...she had to let him go. She turned and boarded the Jolly Roger to a new beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until the next morning that Henry went home to Emma's new house after spending the night with his grandparents. He immediately noticed the purple letter laying on his pillow.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. You are a good boy, a smart boy, and I am glad to have spent the time that I did with you. You changed my life, changed my heart, chased away the darkness. For that, I will always be grateful to you, my son. I wish you well and I hope you become the great man that we both always envisioned. This is goodbye. I love you._

 _Regina_

"No." Henry gasped. "No!" He tore back downstairs and out the door with his parents calling after him. He ignored them and ran as fast as he could to the mansion and pounded on the door. "Mom!" There was no answer, so he turned to the nearby flower pot and knocked it over, grabbing the key underneath. The house was empty. Most of Regina's stuff was gone. She was gone.

"Henry, what in the world?" Emma asked, panting as she stepped into the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Mom." Henry said. "She's gone. She left."

/

Emma went in search of the queen, but wasn't able to find her anywhere in Storybrooke. Her vault was locked so the blonde couldn't even get in. She wandered down to the docks, contemplating why Regina would leave without saying anything. She noticed Hook swaggering along the water's edge as his men loaded a boat to row out to the Jolly Roger, sitting idle in the bay. "Killian!" She ran forward but the pirate didn't even turn to face her.

"It's Hook, Love." He replied over his shoulder. "I'm quite busy."

"Hook, have you seen Regina?" Emma asked.

"She's on the Jolly Roger awaiting my return. Why?"

"Henry's trying to find her. She just left. Why?"

"Why should she have to talk to any of you about what she wants to do?" Hook asked, rubbing his temples.

"Henry's her son-"

"Not anymore." He countered. "You and Baelfire made it perfectly clear that he was her son no longer. The woman has lived alone, isolated and ostracized for a year now. Let her go. Let her have some sort of future, some sort of happiness, because she fucking deserves it!" He suddenly snapped, before clearing his throat. "Apologies, I am very hung over and her majesty has told me she wants to speak to no one." He leaped down into the boat as they rode off.

Emma quickly called Neal and Henry and told them where Regina was. She was trying to find a boat to take them out to the Jolly Roger when they arrived and a swirling vortex appeared in the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was standing on the bow of the ship. She didn't hear her son calling her name from the shore. "Where did you get a magic bean?" She asked as Killian came to her side and put his good arm around her.

"I can't show all my cards at once." He smirked.

"True." She smiled. "Are you sure you still want me, a dethroned queen with a bad history of holding grudges, as part of your scurvy crew?"

"Of course, Regina." He said emphasizing her name with an almost tenderness that surprised her. "You are no longer the Evil Queen, or the Madame Mayor. Now you are simply Regina, and there are infinite possibilities for what you can become."

"I still like Pirate Queen."

"And I still like Pirate King." He countered. "My sword might need some more polishing by the way."

She rolled her eyes. "You are a pervert."

"But you slept with said pervert. Who's worse?" He smirked. "By the way, we need to make sure you can defend yourself without Magic."

"I can use a sword." She said.

"Yeah, but you've never used a gun. Maybe throw in some throwing daggers. Can you catch bullets like you can catch arrows?"

"I'm not stupid enough to try that."

"Then we have a lot to work on. Don't worry, I know the perfect place for us to set up base." He turned to the crew. "To Shark Isle!"

"Shark Isle?" Regina raised an eyebrow as he put his arm back around her.

"Sharks keep the blasted mermaids away." He replied. He smiled as the Jolly Roger approached the swirling pool of water. "Hang on, Love."

"I've done this before." She said, wrapping her wrist in some nearby rope.

"Aye, that you have. Brace!" The Jolly Roger was quickly swallowed by the portal. A rush of colors was all Regina saw, swirling, almost hypnotizing her as they passed through to another world. Killian kept a firm grip on her, holding her close and she closed her eyes, sighing at feeling his warmth so near, soothing her rapidly beating heart. "Don't worry, Love. Killian's got you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sighed, looking down at the note Regina had left for Henry. It just didn't seem like the queen to her. Other than the I love you stuff, it seemed impersonal. It seemed wrong, it didn't seem like Regina. "Why would she do this? Just leave like that?"

"She probably just wanted to go somewhere where she was in power again." Neal shrugged, getting a beer out of the fridge. Henry was sitting in the living room, just staring off into empty space. "You know Regina is willing to go to any length to get her own happiness." Neal fake coughed and muttered Dark Curse under his breath.

"She wouldn't have hurt Henry like this." Emma defended. "It must be more to it." She stood up. "I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Gold and see if there's a way to contact her. I'm pretty sure her blackberry doesn't get good reception anymore."

"Babe, why are you bothered by this?" Neal asked. "The Evil Queen is gone. She's out of our lives."

Emma simply gestured to their son, who was clearly distraught over his adoptive mother's sudden departure. She grabbed her coat and drove out to the pawn shop. was reading behind the counter. "Hey Gold, I need some info."

"Hello to you too, Miss Swan." He said in a bored tone. "What sort of info, dearie?"

"Regina left with Hook using a magic bean and I need a way to contact them."

He smirked as he made a tsk tsk sound. "My dear, time flows far differently between worlds and in other worlds. By the time Regina receives your message, she could be 60...or dead."

"I want to try. Henry deserves to say good bye at least."

He held up his hand and a large bottle appeared in it with a slip of paper inside. "Write your letter and toss it into the same sea Regina left in. It will find its way to her."

Emma quickly took it back to Henry and told him of her plan. She handed a slip of paper to Henry and picked up one for herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 months since Regina arrived with the other pirates at Shark Isle. Since then, Killian really put her through the ropes. During the day, she was instructed in sword fighting, sailing, and gunmanship. At night, it was navigation and polishing his "sword". She was exhausted nearly all the time, but Killian surprised her yet again one night by bringing a tub into her private bathroom and filling it with warm water and fine smelling soap. While she relaxed her aching body, he gave her a shoulder massage and fed her strawberries and grapes.

"You never struck me as the romantic type." Regina commented offhandedly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Love." He replied, gently kneading the kinks out of her shoulder with his good hand and the round steel of his handless hand without its hook. "You did well today."

"Thank you. When do I get to accompany you on a raid?"

"When you're ready."

She sighed and reached behind her to grab his neck and pull him down for a kiss. "Get in here."

"As you command, your majesty." He quickly slipped out of his clothes, throwing them across the room next to hers and climbed in with her. She parted her legs so he could rest between them and leaned back against her. "I might need to commandeer this thing more often." He said with a groan.

She smiled, kissing his temple, and his cheek and the back of his shoulder. "Killian, I want to thank you, for giving me something to live for again."

"You did the same for me, Love. Don't even worry about it."

"Still, you didn't have to. You knew just what I needed."

"It was the same thing I needed." He replied, rolling his shoulders. She smirked at feeling the power riding through him and thought she might as well as have a ride too. Regina stood up and he slid back until his back rested against the side of the tub and she positioned herself over his hardening sword. He grinned and excitedly bucked his hips, splashing water everywhere. She sat down, impaling herself on him. He groaned deeply and pulled her close for a quick kiss before releasing her so she could get to work. He filled her perfectly and she knew she couldn't last long with him inside of her. Water splashed everywhere as she rode him hard and he thrust from below, both of them moving as one, nothing but pleasure passing between them.

"Killian." She gasped.

"Regina." He smirked, grabbing her ass. "Come on, love."

"Shut up." She hissed, speeding up to match his pace.

"How much do you love my sword? Is it the best?"

"The fucking best." Regina groaned as she came. Killian followed suit and she collapsed against him. Her legs trembled as she felt his seed running out of her.

"You are the fucking best." He said, running his hands through her wet hair. She had to clean herself again and he watched her intently the entire time. "Join me for a drink?" He asked as she magically clothed them in a long blue dress for her, and black leather pants, a loose white shirt and black boots for him.

"I think I should rest my aching body for the night." She said, leading the way to the captain's quarters. "I'll see you soon, Captain."

"Indeed. Sleep well." Killian gave her a kiss on the forehead as she turned to enter their room and nearly collapsed onto the bed.

/

"Captain, where we headed next?" Killian turned his head as the big Jamaican man approached and leaned against the railing next to him, looking out over the moonlit shark infested waters.

"I haven't decided yet, Sebastian." He answered. "I hadn't even planned for Regina to be so good. I figured we'd have a few more months but she's ready to go too. We'll set out the day after tomorrow, head to Tortuga."

"The Pirate Isles." Sebastian nodded. The man was a far better worker than had ever been, and he was a fantastic chef, a good edition to his workforce.

"Regina can see our kind at the finest, and we can get some juicy info." He downed the last of his drink and placed the glass on the railway.

"You and the queen are together, yes? In love?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Killian replied, looking away as he felt the tight pants the queen had conjured for him start to tighten. Damn the woman made him horny without being anywhere near. They had fun, it was true. Regina had shed most of her queenly nature to take on that of a pirate and was always beating him at dice, even when he cheated. She won the respect of his crew, not from her former reputation as the Evil Queen, but by being skilled enough to play such games. She defeated all who came before her with a sword, was now the best shooter on the ship, and once had even gotten them their dinner by levitating a great white shark out of the water and spearing it before placing it nicely on the beach for Sebastian. Regina was just...amazing. He truly couldn't think of a better way to describe the woman that steadily made him feel like he was going crazy. She was so different than the mayor, and it was moments like these that he realized just how much of the real Regina had been hidden because she'd been forced into roles she didn't want. He wondered what would've happened if she'd managed to get away from her mother, just who she would be. Certainly not with him, so he was at least happy about that. "Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, Captain."

Killian walked back to his quarters, saying goodnight to his men to as he passed and quietly entered his cabin. Regina was laying on her back with the sheets pulled up to her chin. He smirked at how serene and cute she looked when she wasn't constantly rolling her eyes or threatening to kill someone. He crossed the room and shed his clothes as he did so. His sword was once again in need of attention, but after earlier, perhaps he should take care of his Pirate Queen too. Regina didn't stir when he slid beneath the blankets and opened her legs.

She tasted sweet, like she could melt on his tongue. Her breathing started changing as he slowly licked her until she started whimpering softly. She was nearly gushing with juices, flooding his tongue with her honey. "Killian. How many times is enough?" She gasped.

"It's never enough, Love. Not with you." And he wasn't exaggerating. He couldn't seem to get enough of the queen. A smile touched his lips as she dug her hands into his hair and locked her legs around his head, urging him on. It didn't take much to bring her to orgasm, but he was nowhere near done just yet. He moved forward and kissed her lips before positioning himself to enter her once again. She was tight, and clenched hard around him. Her body was simply incredible.

"Killian." Regina gasped, finally opening her eyes as she dug her nails into his back. She looked into his eyes and smirked. "It's all night with you, Captain."

"As it should be." Killian smiled, kissing her again. She was close, he could feel it. "I thought you had more stamina than that."

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Or is that for me?"

She groaned, eyes closing, mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy as she orgasmed yet again. Seeing her pleasure pushed him over the edge and he emptied himself into her again. But he didn't stop yet. She growled, turning over and pushed her ass into the air with her chest against the bed, panting heavily. "Killy, give me a minute." He felt a little twinge in his chest at being referred to as Killy, and waited patiently for her to recover. Meanwhile, he was ready for another round. She finally pushed herself onto her hands and knees and wiggled her ass a little. "Let's go Captain." He grinned and happily mounted her again, thrusting into her hard and deep. She liked it rough in this position.

"Who is your captain, Love?" He asked, leaning forward to kiss her ear.

"You."

"Who?"

"You."

He grinned even harder and pounded into her harder, providing his queen with all she could handle. When they came together again, he let her lay back down and spooned her from behind.

"You bastard, I am exhausted and-"

He quickly kissed her to silence her unreal complaints. "Don't act like you don't love it."

"You know I do, but I need a break sometimes, baby."

"You should not be such a tempting woman, getting me hard with simple thoughts of you. You have become a necessity."

She purred, nuzzling against him. "Good. I will provide the only nourishment you will ever need."

"Or want."

"No more barmaids and whores."

"Staking your claim?" He asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Good then, you're mine too."

"I already was." He heard her mutter. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Regina, I'm falling in love with you." He said in a rush of words. It was the first time he'd ever admitted it and his stomach twisted at the thought of her rejection. He simply couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Good." Regina whispered sleepily. "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Regina was sore as hell, but awoke to the feeling of her Captain giving her nice massage. "You handsome devil, if you're trying to butter me up for another round then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed."

Killian chuckled. "Not at all, Love. I have to take care of my queen. Especially after the way she took care of me."

Regina raised her head. "It looks like she needs to take care of you again." He was already hard and she sighed. This man was fucking insatiable. What the hell was wrong with Emma Swan not to want this? She smirked to herself as she rolled onto her side. "Bring me that sword, baby." She quickly pushed him onto his back and stretched slowly before crawling across him to take him into her mouth. He tasted salty and delicious, with a flavor she knew she would never get tired of. He moaned and started running his hand through her hair. Normally, she wouldn't even begin to imagine doing something like this, but she no longer felt like the queen that her mother had practically molded her into with lessons every day and tea with the other noblewomen. She could do and be anything she wanted now that she was with Killian. The sex was incredible and if he had his way, it would probably be all the time. Killian treated her as his queen, with nothing but respect and affection, and although he was very demanding and infuriating most times, she didn't think she could've made a better decision back in Storybrooke in choosing to become his pirate queen. He wasn't the knight in shining armor she'd always imagined, he was as dark as she was, but just like her, he accepted that he could change for the better but at the same time, still be who he truly was. He was a good man, and she was glad to be with him. She was happy here.

They couldn't spend too much time on each other unfortunately. He finished and they quickly washed up. Killian put on his usual pirate garbs and Regina dressed herself in tight black pants, black heeled boots, a red shirt with a black bodice and a long red coat to match. She followed Killian above deck as he started to whip the crew into order. They were heading out today instead.

"Captain." Sebastian approached them with a bottle. "Found this morning at first light with your name on it." He gestured to Regina, who dipped her head as she took the bottle.

"It's magical." She said, handing it Killian. He used his hook to pop it open and handed it back to her.

"What's it say, Love?"

"It's a message...from Henry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: Next chapter will be funnier and better, and there will be some time discrepancy between Regina and Henry because of her traveling through world portals and stuff. 3 months could pass in her time and a few hours in Henry's, etc. Just wanted to point that out. If anyone has any suggestions for adventures for our pirate couple, just shoot me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian smirked at the smile on the face of his queen. On the way to Tortuga, he'd shown her the most beautiful sights of this world, beautiful seaport cities and villages, and of course taking her shopping at each destination. He even took her swimming in the clearest ocean in all the worlds, where you could see right to the bottom. She was manning the wheel of the Jolly Roger and had all her sails open. The ship was gliding across the waves like a carefree missile, and Regina was clearly having the time of her life.

"How do you feel, Love?" He called.

"Amazing!" Regina yelled.

"We're near the border, slow her down a bit." He smirked.

Regina nodded. "Half sails."

"Aye aye, Captain." The crew quickly leaped into action like a well oiled machine.

Killian put his arm around Regina as the ship started to slow. "I never realized how small I was, compared to all the worlds."

"Well, you've only been through 3 today." He smirked. "We have a long way to go."

"Okay, so what do we have to do in Tortuga?"

"Get some information. There might be some trade and treasure galleons passing through. We'll be in Tortuga by tomorrow evening."

Regina nodded, leaning against him for a moment. "I get to accompany you?"

"Of course. How else are you gonna learn the ropes?" He replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"What would I have to know?" She asked, stepping away to peer over the edge of the ship at the water below.

"First off, how to negotiate with pirates."

"You're all double crossing liars, just don't believe everything and watch your back. Simple." Regina said. Killian gave her a smack on the ass, making her sit back up quickly. "Ow."

"Since you know everything, you should work on your swordsmanship. You need to learn to fight dirty. No more honorable knights."

"I know. My eye still hurts from the accordion guy hitting me in it last time."

"Shank." Killian said.

"What?"

"That's his name. You might want to learn the names of those under your command as well."

"I know them." She said, crossing her arms. "By the way, how'd you get the crab to join your crew?"

"Sebastian? Oh, he wanted to see if life was better on land. He's probably right about the Under the Sea thing."

Regina hmmphed and looked back out over the water, her eyes falling on a lone ship floating in the water. It's mast was laying to the side and it was waving a white flag. She was instantly suspicious since there was clearly nothing else wrong with the ship. "Killian." Killian came to her side. "That's a trap, isn't it?"

"Indeed." He said. "See the way it's positioned so if anyone is stupid enough to try and help, they'll get broadsided to high hell."

"Hmm. How long would one have to sit there, waiting for that to work?" Regina asked.

"Can't really say. Depends on how badly you and your crew want to catch a sucker." He paused, appearing to be thinking over something. "Why don't we sail in for a closer look?"

"What?"

"You wanted to go on a raid. Shouldn't be anything easier than these fools." He replied, walking over to the wheel.

"You're serious?"

"All hands! Load up the cannons!"

Regina magically equipped her weapons and bounced excitedly as Killian turned the Roger in closer. She checked her weapons. Her sword was in place, as was the six pistols that Killian had given her. As soon as she started training, Regina found that absolutely **loved** guns. Maybe even better than she did magic and certainly more than a sword. A warm burst of pride filled her chest when she remembered her Pirate King praising her on her accurate shots and gifting her with the box of pistols. She'd been only supposed to take two, but the more the merrier.

The Jolly Roger rode in smoothly, avoiding the line of broadside. It looked like they were going for a straight out board. But no. Regina ducked as the enemy ship was rocked and nearly exploded.

"What in bloody hell…" Killian looked around and spotted the dark red ship speeding towards them. He threw the wheel to the side to avoid being rammed.

"Who's that?" Regina asked, nearly falling flat in her face.

"Blackbeard." Killian hissed through gritted teeth.

Regina spotted the captain, standing boldly on the railing, as though completely unafraid. She whipped out her pistol, missing her mark, his heart, but hitting the man in the shoulder nonetheless. That only made him smile. His crew yelled and started swinging aboard. She shot down a few of them and a couple more as they landed. Killian lead the crew into battle and she tried to pick them off from a distance until they slipped through her defenses and forced her to draw her sword.

One of them gave her an ugly sneer as he advanced upon her. She deflected his sword and lit him up with a quick fireball. Another one rose to take his place and she ducked his sword and sliced off his arm at the elbow. Suddenly pain sliced through her shoulder and she hissed, dropping her weapon. A hand grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back. Blackbeard smiled.

"Regina!" Killian was surrounded. The crew was too outnumbered. They were going to have to surrender.

Regina sent out a quick spell, placing one on herself and the ship. She was about to set Blackbeard on fire, but he suddenly clapped a pair of magic impeding shackles on her wrists, effectively stopping the flow of her magic. He threw her over his shoulder like a prize and boarded the red ship, his crew following. Killian tried fighting his way to her, but he was set upon by a gang of Blackbeard's followers. Regina tried to tear herself free of the captain's grip, but he only held on tighter and soon dropped her on board his ship where she was grabbed and dragged behind him.

They entered a room, no doubt the captain's quarters. It was big and extravagant and beautiful, but all she could think about was getting back to Killian. Blackbeard smirked as she was deposited into a chair, facing his grand desk. He removed his hat and jacket, and then his shirt. She scowled at him as he sat down and pulled the bullet out of his shoulder with his own fingers, betraying no hint of pain. "You shot me."

"You shot me." She hissed. Her shoulder was almost burning now, but she didn't dare reveal it.

"I know you, Evil Queen." He chuckled. "It's been quite a while."

"Killian's going to kill you for this. If I don't do it first."

"No, my dear, he won't." The entire ship shook violently and Regina covered her ears, wincing at her wound as dozens of cannons were fired. Her heart nearly stopped. "Now, tell me why you were in my waters."

Regina swallowed hard. She could feel the ship moving, leaving behind the wreckage of two ships...leaving behind her Pirate King. "We were just going to Tortuga."

"Why?" Blackbeard asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm done talking. Kill me now if you must, but after what you just did, don't expect me to cooperate."

The captain smiled again and her stomach turned at the sight. He stood up and walked around the desk, suddenly grabbing her injured shoulder. She groaned, but didn't scream and didn't cry. She would not give the bastard the satisfaction. "Hook has been on my trail for quite some time. He wants the Dragon's Hoard, just like every pirate on the sea."

"The what?"

"Don't play dumb, girl." He knelt in front of her, rubbing her leg. "I have many ways to get information." He leaned over her, digging his hand into her wound.

"Ahh, what the hell is your problem?! I don't know any Dragon's Hoard. The only dragon I know is Maleficent and she lived nowhere near the ocean so whatever dragon you're talking about, I don't know." She hissed. "You can have the Hoard, just let me go."

"Nah." Blackbeard stood up and walked around his desk, pulling a flask out of the drawer and taking a gulp. "I don't believe you. I have ways to get what I want, Regina."

Regina glared at him and looked around for something, anything to help her escape. "Blackbeard."

"Hmm?"

"What if I give you something? For my freedom."

He raised an eyebrow and came back to kneel in front of her again. Apparently he liked being between her legs. "What'll it be?"

"Me."

"You?"

"You can have me for an entire night. To do whatever you want, if only in the morning you let me go."

"Your pirate is dead."

"I don't care." She hissed.

Blackbeard smirked. "I'll think it over." He knocked on the wall and a pair of his goons came in to carry Regina away. She almost screamed at the pain in her shoulder. They dragged her below deck, to the lowest part of the ship and hung her from the ceiling by her shackles. Searing pain coated her right arm, but she didn't even think about it. Killian. Her Killian was either dead or struggling to survive on a sinking ship. And it was all her fault. She should've done something to get them away instead of fighting. They probably could've made it. "Killian, I'm so sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jolly Roger was barely more than a broken hull, laying on the beach. Killian hissed as Shank stitched the gashes in his arm. "I want some trees cut down, some boards stripped. I want this ship repaired as soon as possible."

"Captain, I want to bring back Regina too, but we already worked through the night. We were nearly killed yesterday. Blackbeard could be anywhere."

"Then keep working." Killian hissed. "We have to get her back. Get the crew moving overtime." He stood up, shrugging on his coat, grunting in pain. An entire night he had been away from his Queen and he felt like he was losing his mind. Luckily after Blackbeard's broadside he'd managed to steer the Jolly Roger to a small nearby island before it sunk to the briny deep, but repairs could take days. Weeks even. He did not have days or weeks. Neither did Regina. He looked out over the water, the pale glow that he knew would lead to his queen. Regina must've cast the spell before being taken prisoner. "Don't worry, Love, I'll find you and I'll bring you home." Suddenly the pale trail on the water started turning. He quickly limped along the water's edge, following it. Then he saw the figure in the water. "Regina?" His heart threatened to burst with hope as he dove into the water and swam out to the piece of driftwood. Regina was barely conscious, hanging onto the wood for dear life with a large heavy bag hanging off her back, nearly pulling her under. "Regina, can you hear me?" He called for his men as he pulled her back towards the beach. She'd been beaten. Badly. Her clothes were nearly slashed to ribbons with great gaping wounds on her back and her skin was burned, possibly infected.

"K-killian." She groaned.

"Sshh, don't talk." He whispered. "We'll fix you up, Regina. Everything's gonna be alright. Killian's got you, Love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what'd you write?" Emma asked, looking down at the water. It'd been a week since they sent off the magical message in hopes Regina would find it.

Henry sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, mirroring his former adoptive mother very much by the action. "I told her that I was sorry. If I hadn't have pushed her away, she'd still be here, but I just want her to be happy. She...deserves it. I told her to have fun and not to worry about me and to be safe."

Emma nodded slowly. Personally, her message had been a little on the chewing out side, simply because the woman had left without a word and had caused a small panic in town. The Evil Queen was gone? Surely she would come back and destroy them all. She rolled her eyes at the idiocy of people. After that little panic, people had actually thrown a party which really pissed off Henry, who went in and destroyed everything. That night was a complete mess.

"Do you think she got our message?" Henry asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to us, Henry." Emma said.

He sighed, shoulders slumping in utter defeat. "You're probably right. I should've treated her better."

"Don't feel bad about it. I'm sure Regina-"

"There!" He quickly leaned forward, nearly falling into the water as he grabbed the bottle and scrambled to his feet, popping it open and pulling out the single note inside. There were only four words on the note.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _Thank you._

Henry smiled as he read the letter. Also inside the bottle was a silver chain with a plainly made golden ring on it.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"Her engagement ring to Daniel." Henry slipped it out and put it on his neck. "I can't believe she would give it to me."

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded. "I have to go." He suddenly took off down the street heading home. It was the first of a series of strange behaviors that Emma would notice in her son as the years would pass. The first of many.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina groaned as she opened her eyes and tried to move. Everything ached beyond belief. She used what little energy she'd managed to gain to heal her wounds and aches and rolled onto her back, holding the blankets to her chest. She was back in her room on the Roger. "Killian?" If she wasn't so tired, she would've thought all of it had been a terrible dream.

"Right here, Love." Killian was sitting nearby at a desk, looking over everything that was in the bag she had with her. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry." Regina sighed. "How did you fix the Roger so fast?"

"Regina, you've been unconscious for 2 weeks."

Regina immediately sat up. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?" He asked. "I thought I lost you." He said softly, looking down. "Then I would have nothing."

"Killian, I'm so sorry. I suppose you want me to go back to Storybrooke so I can die in isolation." She sighed, digging a hand into her hair. "Is everyone else okay?"

"No one died in the attack but the Roger was nearly done for. We were trying to hurry up and repair her for a gallant rescue for your sake but you beat us to it." Regina snorted as she fell back against the bed. "What happened? Did Blackbeard touch you?"

"Other than beating me with a plank, no. All he wanted to know was about some Dragon's Hoard. I had no idea what he was talking about."

"So how did you escape?" Killian asked. He gestured to the desk. "Especially with all this stuff."

"He brought me back to his quarters and...sorta knelt… down between my legs." Killian stiffened, his eyes hard and enraged. "Nothing happened. I did the leg lock you showed me and I almost put him to sleep, but he stabbed me in the leg and I grabbed something glass off his desk and broke it over his head and knocked him out. Then I just got the key to the shackles, unlocked myself, and while my magic was powering back up I stole all his stuff."

"And getting past his entire crew in your state?"

"That was the hard part, but the fun part too." Regina smirked slightly. "I blew a hole in the floors. Unfortunately I was also standing where I blew the hole so, uh, not my finest moment. I landed in the brig and I got my breath and blew another hole. The water filled up the place quickly and I just swam out, but I had to use magic to get away. That's why I was so tired. I tried to go back where we came from to find you." She waited to see his reaction to her words, but there was none. "Killian, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault, it's Blackbeard's, and don't think you're getting off that easily. Just because you failed once doesn't mean you give up." He came to the bed, crawling over her and pinning her on her back. "You can forget that Storybrooke nonsense because I am not letting you out of my sight for at least a month." He planted an angry kiss on her lips. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"I'll get better." She said softly.

"Right now you need to worry about resting and I'll take care of everything else."

"We have a target on our backs now, don't we?" Regina asked.

"Yep." He sighed, leaving the room.

For the next few weeks, Regina recuperated from the kidnapping and continued to train aboard the ship. With Blackbeard nipping at their heels they were forced to keep moving or else risk another confrontation, but Regina did gain some experience with Killian attacking some trade ships along the way. Her pirate king was hardly ever far from her, and yet he was noticeably distant. They didn't even have sex at all and Regina was starting to feel the effects, but not just from withdrawal of intimacy, she missed Killian's annoying banter, his insufferable way of smacking her ass to get her attention. She missed his kisses, his touch, his praise and that dashing smirk of his.

They made a routine stop at a small maritime town and Regina got dressed in black high waisted leather pants, black boots and a white shirt to accompany the captain above deck.

"Stay on the ship. I'll be back before nightfall." Killian said, nodding to a group of his men, ready for their mission on shore.

"What? Why can't I go?"

"Because I said so." He fixed her with a hard look, but he must've forgotten who he was talking to because Regina was not one for following orders, especially without a good reason.

"I'm not spending an entire day on the ship when we're in a city."

"You will do as I say. I am the captain." He hissed.

"Yeah well go to hell, **captain**." Regina said, shoving her way past him, calling for Shank over her shoulder. The man leaped clean off the ship onto the docks and landed behind her.

"You sure that was wise, blowing off the captain like that?" He asked, following her through the streets. Her lean and handsome comrade moved in front of her. "He only worries for you."

"Trying to make me do something is not the way you show me you care, Shank. Killian knows that." She stopped and ran her hand through her hair, looking back at the Jolly Roger.

"He nearly lost you. He loves you a lot more than he can express." Shank said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The both of you have lost enough loves as it is."

"Yeah well, he doesn't have to be an ass about it." Regina said.

"Why don't I buy you some more guns and we head back to the Roger and get Seb to make us something good, hmm?" He bent in front of her and she pushed his dark locks out of his face.

"You said the magic word. Let's go buy some guns!" Regina quickly found a store that sold all kinds of weapons. "How many can I get?"

"As many as your heart desires." Shank smirked.

"Okay, since I lost my other ones. I want the 6 piece box. Those are so pretty. And that big one. The black, the gold one and white one." She felt like a kid in a candy store. The proprietor handed her one of the long barrelled rifle like weapons. It was a little heavy, but she was sure she could manage. Shank paid for them and helped her carry them back to the ship. By then Killian had gone. Sebastian fixed them something to eat and Shank set up some targets for her to practice with.

Soon she'd tired of it though and the day was barely underway. In these quiet moments she'd found herself missing her Little Prince. She read his letter twice before she decided to check on him and see if he was okay. Walking to the mirror on the wall, she started to conjure an image of him to show her what he was doing now, but the spell kept crackling in and out. "What the hell?" She tried again and again to cast the spell but something was interfering. Perhaps she couldn't contact him because she was in a different world. Suddenly his face appeared in the mirror, as though he were messing with it. "Henry?"

"Mom?" Henry called.

"Gina?" Roland's head appeared as well, trying to shove Henry's out of the way.

"What are the two of you doing?" Regina demanded. "Henry, what have I told you about playing with magic?"

"It works!" Henry exclaimed, moving back, sitting at some kind of desk. Roland leaned next to him, grinning at Regina in the mirror. Regina moved hers to the desk so she could sit down as well. "Hi Mom, I hope you aren't mad. I just needed to apologize to you."

"I can never be mad at you, Henry." Regina smiled. "I was actually just thinking about you. How are you?"

"Everything's okay." Henry shrugged.

"Hi Gina!" Roland said excitedly. "We miss you."

"I miss you too, Ro." Regina's heart was warmed by the sight of her boys. Roland had always had a special place in her heart.

"How are things with you?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed. "I'm grounded."

"What? Really?" He smirked.

"I got captured on my first day of being a pirate. Killian's kinda upset so I can't leave the ship." She shrugged. "But since then things have been going good. How long have I been gone exactly?"

"A couple weeks."

"Really? It's been like 5 months here. Hmm. Anyways, tell me everything." She smiled, listening to Henry tell her about school and the party he'd destroyed and how he missed her and wished he'd treated her better. Then Roland piped in just talking about anything, and she loved it. She didn't even notice the time passing until she heard Killian's boots echoing across the wood of the ship. "I should go kids."

"Bye Gina. Send me a message too." Roland said.

"Of course I will, my Forest Prince."

"Bye Mom." Henry said.

"Bye Little Prince." She started to get up.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?" She turned back to the mirror.

"Do you ever think you'll come back?"

"One day."

"One day." He repeated softly.

The spell ended and Regina went above deck as the Jolly Roger was released onto the sea, quickly speeding away from the seaside city. Killian was leaning against the railing, looking out over the dark water.

"Killian, are you still mad at me?" Regina asked, coming to his side. "I'm sorry for what I said today." Usually an apology would have to forced out of her, but she didn't want Killian to mad at her anymore. "Killy?"

"I'm not mad, Regina. I just...don't know what I would do if I lost you." Killian sighed. He straightened up and turned to look at her. "It drives me crazy to even think about it."

"Then don't. I'm right here." Regina said, gently stroking his cheek. "I have fought too long and too hard for a happy ending to let it slip through my fingers now. I will never stop fighting for this, for us. I will never leave you, Killian."

"You can't promise that."

"No, I can't, but I'll try. You know when I set my mind to something, I do it. I.e, Dark Curse."

He chuckled softly before meeting her eyes. "True. Very true."

"Please trust me. Like I said, I'll get better." She insisted, kissing his lips. He pulled her close and kissed her back hard, making her nearly weak in the knees. All too soon did he pull back.

"We just finished resupplying and we're heading back to Shark Isle for a while." He said. "You should get some rest, I'll be down soon."

She almost wanted to whine. Still no sex? What did she have to do? Was this some sort of punishment? "I'll wait for you." She decided to test him.

"You don't have to. It'll probably be late by the time I get in." He walked off to converse with Shank, the newly named quartermaster. Regina sighed and headed to bed.

/

"Why do you torture the queen so?" Shank asked after they'd arrived at the Isle and let down the anchor, resting nearly on the beach itself.

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked, crossing his arms. It was dark out and it was a very foggy night. It would be perfect for an ambush which was why he wanted to go to ground as soon as possible.

"You and Regina are no longer...intimate, I guess I should say."

"Shank if you value your position on this ship, you will not question me about my affiliations again. You serve me, remember?"

"I serve the queen as well." He pointed out. "She also guaranteed me a tenured position on board so I am not concerned, unless it is with her well being."

"Tenured? What the fuck are you talking about?" Killian frowned.

Shank rolled his eyes. "Moving on then, captain, Regina wants you to meet her on shore. For what and exactly where, she did not say." He walked off to do his business and Killian sighed as he walked down the plank to the shore.

"Regina?" He called. "Regina!" Where the hell was that crazy woman? He found standing next to a pool of water, shrouded in mist, completely naked, her back to him. "Regina, what is this?"

Regina looked up at him. "You have not touched me in over a month." She said.

"Regina-"

"No!" She yelled. "A fucking month, Killian! What happened to I can't get enough?"

"Regina-"

"Stop talking and take off your clothes." She looked over her shoulder, revealing the purple glow in her eyes. He'd forgotten about the full moon and how her magic reacted to this mystical night. He removed his clothes, taking his time, letting his gaze drift over the queen's lovely form. Regina stepped into the water, swimming out to the center and turned to face him.

"I didn't you were bold enough to go skinny dipping." He commented, swaggering down to the water.

"Killian get down here and fuck me please. You've wasted enough time." Regina said, closing her eyes, floating on her back.

Killian glanced around before diving forward. He grabbed Regina's hips and yanked her to him. She helped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked. "My apologies for how fooilish I've been acting, love. This is where you need to be. In my arms. I don't ever want you to leave."

"As long as you hold me, how can I?" Regina asked. He sighed and pulled her close, burying his face in her neck, enjoying the feeling of having her with him. She was everything he could desire in a woman and more. She'd stolen his heart without any effort. "You still love me?"

"Always." He smiled sincerely. Regina blushed when he kissed her again. It was such a beautiful tender moment. However a few minutes later he had her laying in the grass while he hammered into her with everything he had. She was tight and wet, practically welcomed him into her. Regina actually growled, rolling them over so she could ride him like she was at a rodeo. Her eyes continued to glow and he could see her magic starting to emerge. In the light of the moon, she was a breathtaking sight to behold. They fucked like animals in heat under the moon's pale light with Regina's magic swirling through the air around them. It was the most exhilarating thing he'd ever experienced. Regina had no mercy, she did not stop for anything, and it was wonderful to have such a beautiful, vibrant woman wanting him like he was the greatest thing ever. It made him want to please her that much more. It made him want to love her that much more. Because she did deserve it. Someone who could give themselves fully to her and love her with every ounce of their being. Regina deserved it. He deserved it.

By morning he was utterly spent, laying in the grass as the sunlight danced across his naked flesh. Regina was curled into his side, looking so cute as she slept. It amazed him how despite last night she still managed to look utterly perfect. Makeup still in place, hair not even mussed. "Woman, are you even real?" He asked.

She peeked out of one eye. "Killian, what are you talking about?"

"You are flawless in appearance with a scarred heart. How can you be so perfect?"

"I am anything but perfect." She scoffed.

"Not to me." He gently smoothed some of her hair behind her ear. "Sorry for being an ass, Love. I'll never let it happen again."

"See that it doesn't." She stretched and stood up.

He suddenly screamed as he felt a burning in his hand. Regina was immediately by his side, but the damage had already been done. A strange hooked mark was burned into his hand starting in the palm and wrapping around his thumb to his wrist. "What the hell?"

"Shit." Regina said, trying repeatedly to remove the mark with magic. "I don't know what that is. It's magic. Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." He flexed his hand and Regina stood up, pulling him to his feet. "We should get back, I'll put some ice on it." She nodded and went to collect his clothes, handing him the pants and wrapping herself in his coat. The crew whistled at them as they returned to the ship. Regina blushed and quickly went into her bathroom. He only rolled his eyes at the antics of his crew and went to bathe with Regina. Afterwards, she simply lay down in bed and he lay down with her, his head resting comfortably on her stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why did you and Milah never have children?" Regina asked softly.

"Never had the time, and she always felt bad for what she did to Baelfire. She didn't want any more."

"But you did?"

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"I...would give you children, if I could." Regina said. He raised his head and looked at her, noting how sad she looked at that fact, that she would never be able to bear her own children.

"Perhaps we can find a way to reverse it. Whatever spell you used. There are things in these worlds with powerful magic." He stood up and picked up the map on the desk. It was only half finished, but he could make some islands. "The Dragon's Hoard has something in it that could help."

"You mean the leaves of Apollo's wreath?" Regina asked.

"You know?"

"I did some research." She stood up and looked at the map, scoffing in her queenly manner. "Killian, that's the Southern Isles."

"What? You know this for a fact? How?" He looked at the map, turning it every which way. "How the hell…"

"Have you ever been there?" She asked. "Leopold used to like to visit during the summer." She scowled at the memory and snatched the map, laying it back on the desk and simply drew in the rest of the map, putting the final pieces in perfectly. "This piece was just upside down. Blackbeard, the dumbass." She rotated one of the pieces and taped all of it back together. "See? The Southern Isles."

"Regina, you genius!" He grabbed her and kissed her hard, feeling excited once again.

She smiled. "Is that it? You guys have been searching for this Dragon's Hoard for years and one of you didn't even have the map and the other one had it put together wrong."

"We're pirates, not rocket scientists." He replied. She rolled her eyes. "Regina, do you have any idea what this means? We can find the Hoard. But we have to prepare. There's a lot to do." They'd need to pack some more supplies, get some more rum...definitely more rum, and cannons and guns- "I need to go talk to the men." He said, moving towards the door.

"Killian?"

He looked back at Regina. "Yeah?"

"Two things. One: I would like to be present for this conversation."

"Of course."

"Two: You're not wearing any clothes."

"Those are excellent points, especially the second one." He said, quickly grabbing some pants. She magically got dressed in leather pants and a red shirt. "By the way, I'm never gonna live this map thing down, am I?"

"Not a chance." Regina chuckled, following him out the door. "I still can't believe it. Had the map all mixed up. Never gonna forget that."

Killian smiled to himself. Truth be told, the gold did not really matter to him. He was sure Regina could just wave her hand and fill the ship with as much gold as they wanted. No, he wanted something more precious. He knew that all treasure wasn't silver and gold, and only one thing would give Regina her heart's desire. A child of her own. Of **their** own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plans were made to set sail as soon as possible. Regina was standing next to Killian, manning the wheel when Shank approached her with a bottle. She handed it to Killian, who popped it open with his hook and handed it back to her.

"Go ahead and take care of it, Love." He kissed her forehead and turned back to the wheel. She went below deck where the wind wasn't so fierce and sat down at the desk again, unrolling Henry and Roland's new letter.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry. I've said it before but I just really need you to know that the way I treated you was so cruel and wrong and I hate that I had to wait until you were gone to realize that you were one of the greatest things about me and my life. I miss you and I wish and Hook nothing but happiness. You deserve it. I'm really sorry, Mom._

 _Dear Gina!_

 _Hi. When will you be back? I miss you and I made a bow for you and I'm gonna ride horses when I get older just like you and I love you and I really miss you and your cooking, Gina. I miss your cookies and your lasagna and your house and your apples…_

Roland's letter went on for quite a while, but she read every word and she couldn't have been happier to hear from him. From them both. She pulled out some paper and wrote a message back.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _It's okay._

 _Dear Roland,_

 _I miss you too and I want you to write me from now on and tell me everything. I love you both and one day I'll come back and see you. Be a good boy._

 _Love, your Gina._

However, she wasn't done. Per Henry's request, she started to write a story, a modified recount of her adventures as the Pirate Queen. "Once upon a time, there was a queen, and she decided to take a trip around the worlds. At her side was-"

"A devilishly handsome man who is incredible in bed." Killian said, looking over her shoulder.

"Killian, you scared the shit out of me." Regina exclaimed.

"Obviously, you nearly jumped out of the porthole. Tell me you are going to paint me a sexy pirate whom the pirate queen cannot get enough of."

"This is a story for Henry. I don't need him thinking of me like that. Now go back to the wheel. I'll be up in a second."

"Your heart still yearns for the lad." He commented.

She sighed. "He is my son. He always will be. I've already let him go, Killian, but that doesn't mean I have to stop communicating with him completely. Does it?"

Killian knelt down next to her. "I think it's lovely how strong the pull of motherhood is for you. At the end of the day, I believe you are his true mother. I only want you to be happy."

"I won't contact him a lot. However, I **have** to talk to Roland." She held up the two page letter he wrote. "He's like my son too."

Killian took her hand and kissed it. "You know you're an inspiration to them. To many." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Henry knows you were the best thing to happen to him after Emma gave him up and that's why he's so distraught over losing you. Roland's letter speaks enough about him. He has his mother and his father and all he can think about his Gina." He smirked. "You have touched lives, Regina. Mine as well. If you hadn't have talked to me that night at Granny's, I'd probably be drunk laying in a gutter somewhere. Before, Shank didn't give two shits about anything other than sailing and singing. Now he's the quartermaster. Because you inspired him to be more. Just like you inspire Henry and Roland...and me."

"Sweet words, Captain, but what is the point of this?"

"The point is, I think you should continue to inspire people. It gives them something attainable to strive for. We can't all be perfect princes and princesses and Saviors-"

"But you can be a queen? Queen Killian?"

He smacked her thigh as he stood up. "Anyone can be someone who's fallen and gotten back up time and time again. You show them that they don't have to be heroes to know right from wrong and still be able to accomplish great things. You show them being flawed isn't something to be ashamed about. You're an amazing woman. I'm not sure why you don't know that by now."

Regina looked back down at her letter. "I'll be up in a minute."

Killian kissed the top of her head. "Take your time. By the way…"

"Yes you will get a reward for your heartfelt words." She smiled. He grinned as he skipped to the door. "Killian."

"Yeah, Love?"

"Thank you." She looked up at him. He flashed that dashing smirk of his as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions or questions, just review or PM me. I'm still deciding what kind of relationship Henry and Regina will have but I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is a dump." Regina said as they pulled into Tortuga's port. The town looked like a rundown version of Port Royal. Or like one that had been on drugs and was now an addict lying in an alley somewhere.

"It's a place for us pirates, Love. It ain't supposed to be pretty." Killian lead her down onto the docks, stopping momentarily to let her catch up. "You should've worn your coat."

"Why? It's not cold." She said. By now she was used to the chilly air that almost always accompanied nights on the sea.

"True, but this…" he gave her ass a squeeze. "Is on full display." She was wearing his favorite leather black pants and a simple dark purple bodice with a white shirt underneath it, as well as black boots.

"It's one of my most lovely assets, it must be." She smirked, enjoying the attention it got her from her dashing pirate king.

Killian kissed her temple. "I don't want to have to shoot anyone tonight so don't play around."

"Aye aye Captain. What exactly are we doing here though? Blackbeard could show up any second."

"True. Which is why we need a new ship, a bigger one."

"You're giving up the Jolly Roger?" She asked incredulously, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Of course not. Just until all this mess is over with. I don't want her hurt anymore. Her hull ain't made for cannonfire."

"We're still talking about a ship, right?"

"You can choose the ship. How about that? And also I need you hide the Roger. We've got to stay on top of our game, stay one step ahead." Killian continued on and she quickly walked after him. They passed drunkards in the streets, people laughing and partying and playing cards in back alleys.

"I suppose this place ain't so bad. Kinda homey." Regina said thoughtfully.

"Watch your pockets-" Killian paused, watching her discreetly slice the pouch of some drunk pirate and pocketed the gold. "You are getting to be quite the pickpocket."

"It helps." Regina smirked. She liked learning these new skills. Pickpocketing was something she just stumbled upon and Killian had helped her hone her talent by using strange exercises where she had to pick his pockets without ringing the bells that he filled his pockets with. It was only yesterday that she finally managed to do it successfully.

"Stay close, Love." He lead her into a boisterous tavern and chose a table in the back. "I'll get us something to drink. Don't let anyone kidnap you."

She rolled her eyes as he left to go to the bar and she took in the sight of the laughing pirates and gambling sailors and flirting barmaids, all of them enjoying themselves to the utmost. Damn the consequences. Damn who saw. She smiled. It was so different than the royal balls and parties she'd always attended where etiquette and decorum was mandatory. All of that went out the window here. People just enjoyed themselves.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly stood up, turning to face the following who dared to touch her. "Oh my god."

"Hello Love. Mind if I sit?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You're real?"

He looked confused as he took a seat next to her. She slowly sat back down. Of course she'd seen those silly movies with Henry and she loved Johnny Depp, he was sexy as hell, but not once did it occur to her that Jack Sparrow was real. Well, she was real and she was supposed to be a fairy tale. Anything was possible she supposed. "I am as real as you are, Love. What's your name? A lovely dark damsel such as yourself is a treasure waiting to be plucked in a place like this."

"My name is Regina." She smiled.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, Love." He pulled out a compass and flicked it open. "This compass is special. It-"

"Doesn't point North." Regina said. "It points to your heart's greatest desire. I know."

"And how do you know that?"

"Magic." She smirked. "Let me guess." She leaned forward, inches away from his face. He was exactly like in the movies, sexy and suave. "That compass pointed you right in here to me and you want to know why."

"I do." He smirked, glancing down at her lips.

They suddenly heard the click of a gun and Regina looked up at a pissed looking Killian, holding a gun to poor Jack's head. "You have about two seconds to back away from my queen or I paint this bar in your blood."

"Killian!" Regina stood up and quickly pushed the gun out of the way, pulling him into a corner. "Killian, that is Captain Jack Sparrow. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I know that infuriating ass. How do you know him?"

"He has a movie like you in the Land of no magic."

He rolled his eyes. "Do not listen to a word he says. In fact let's find us another bar."

"Why?"

"Because for one, you're drooling all over him and two, he's a pirate. What's rule #1?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't trust any pirates except the crew and you." She sighed. "But what about his ship? The Black Pearl? Twice the size of the Roger. Twice the cannons. Twice the crew. Brand new paint job and boom! Free ship headed for the Southern Isles. Just let me talk to him for a few minutes. Hang out by the door. Pretend to be interested in a bar bitch or something."

"Barmaid." He corrected, although he seemed to be thinking over her words.

"Play along." She said, suddenly slapping him hard in the face and strutting back over to Jack. He stumbled back to the door and sat down, but kept an eye on his Queen. A moment later Shank came in and sat next to him.

"What's going on, Captain?"

"Regina's playing with Jack Sparrow and I'm about to go kill them both. She wants to steal the Pearl."

"That's actually quite brilliant." Shank said.

"Mmh hmm." Killian drank some of his ale. "She's improving nicely."

"She's starting to think like a pirate."

The queen was getting better every day. She still struggled a bit with the sword and fighting with underhanded tactics, but she'd sharpened her skills with the gun to fine points. He continued to drill her on shooting in close range or open combat, but she was able to keep up so far. A few weeks ago she'd asked for a trainer to teach her unarmed combat and he'd quickly found one to please his queen. Every day she continued to improve. He warned her about trying to learn so much at once, but he realized that this was what Regina actually liked to do. He had never known her as the mayor or queen to study anything but she was a sponge for knowledge. She enjoyed learning these new skills just as much as she enjoyed seeing them be effective when applied.

"If she ever comes into her own, I pray for every other ship on the seas." Killian said, glancing at the queen, laughing and flirting with Jack. The man was already half drunk, having drank a mug of rum already. Regina's remained untouched and he could see her fingers teasing pockets and picking her prizes.

"She will." Shank smirked. "Because she has you. Who better than Captain Hook? The world's most famous crook."

"I'll drink to that." Killian chuckled, raising his mug. They sat and talked while keeping an eye on Regina. Jack eventually nearly drank himself into a stupor and Regina got up and left the tavern. They followed.

"He's so funny." Regina said as she handed him a bunch of stuff she'd stolen off Jack. "And kinda annoying after a while, but I suppose that's a part of his charm."

"I'll go get the rest of the crew." Shank quickly dashed off and Killian turned to lead Regina down to the docks.

"Who else is real? Captain Kidd?" Regina asked.

"He disappeared." Killian said.

"Captain Morgan?"

"He's a privateer in the southern waters. He might be near the Southern Isles but I highly doubt it. He attacks ports, not ships."

"Redbeard is dead, right?"

"Yes, Redbeard is dead." Killian paused to look at her. "How on earth do you know all these people?"

"I spent 28 years basically doing nothing but reading. I didn't really need to do anything as mayor because the Curse ran itself." She shrugged. He raised an eyebrow and kept walking. She smirked and followed him. "I think you should ditch your coat so I can see that pretty ass of yours." He chuckled but didn't reply. "Go shirtless, or leave it unbuttoned so I can see those gorgeous abs." Killian suddenly spun around and kissed her hard, backing her against a nearby wall.

"Perhaps it is time for a costume change. However, **you** won't be choosing it. You'd have me walking around naked."

She scoffed. "As if. I don't even want another woman to think about having you. You're mine, sailor."

He kissed her again, running his hand down her chest, her nipples hardening instantly, and down between her legs. She opened them for him. "Do you think years from now we'll still be this crazy about each other?"

"I hope so." She smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Now." She hit him in the chest to make him back up. "Let's check out this ship so we can get back to ours for a bit of bedded diversion."

"Yes ma'am."

Arriving at the docks, they easily spotted the Black Pearl, large and dark against the sapphire of the rippling water. "That's not enough guns." Regina said after counting the windows.

"It's not." Killian agreed. "Blackbeard has a Man O'War. Both the Roger and the Pearl wouldn't be enough."

"So we're back to me building a ship?" Regina asked.

"Possibly. Maybe you can expand the ship with magic."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "We have to take it first. That'll get Blackbeard off our backs. Come on." She marched down to the ship, but Killian grabbed her arm. "What? There's like 5 people on deck. We can take them while we're waiting for Shank."

"And there's no telling how many are below deck." Killian warned.

She scoffed. "It's a pirate ship docked in a pirate port, one of the sleaziest places ever. No offense. They're either drinking, gambling or having sex with a whore."

"Point taken, but you should try to be more cautious." He said.

She nodded. "Right. Here comes Shank. Let's go." She said, excitedly moving forward. Killian drew his sword as he followed her onto the ship.

Regina was immediately set upon by one pirate, but she ducked his swing and spun him, throwing him overboard. Another tried to push her over, but she rolled being him and kicked him hard in the jaw, knocking him over as well. Killian skillfully disarmed a pirate and knocked him out with a hard shot to the temple and kicked another overboard. More suddenly poured from below deck, but Shank and their crew had their backs.

"Wait!" Jack staggered between the two crews ready to square off. "Why fight when we can negotiate." He turned to Regina. "You stole me compass."

"I stole a lot of your stuff." She replied. "Thought you passed out."

"I drink rum with every meal of the day, Love. Now, put away your weapons and let's talk, savvy? You're after the Hoard? Well, I have something you'll want to see. I think an alliance would be beneficial for all of us. If not…" He whipped out his pistol and pointed it at Shank's head. "Well, I'll just have to clean me ship of blood and brains."

Regina looked at Killian. He raised an eyebrow and they both sheathed their weapons. The crews followed their example. "Return to the Roger. Let's talk, Sparrow."

"Give me my compass." She tossed it to him and he motioned to the nearby cabin door. Regina and Killian entered first and Shank came next, the barrel of the gun aimed at the back of his head. "Now, have a seat." Jack said. Nobody sat down, so Jack cocked the gun. The captains of the Jolly Roger sat down in two of the chairs in the cluttered room. There wasn't much to say about it. Typical captains quarters.

"What do you know about the Hoard?" Killian asked.

"Well, I know you just tried to steal me ship so you could go after it. Your little encounter with Blackbeard is all over the ocean." Jack replied. Regina flicked her wrist, causing his gun to turn to wood and Shank stepped away.

"So, what have you heard, Jack?" Regina asked, leaning back in her chair and neatly crossing her legs. "And what do you have that we'll want to see?"

"You want to get to the Dragon's Hoard, but it's hidden in a cave and the cave won't open without its magic key. I can help you get it and in exchange we split the Hoard 50/50, savvy?"

"And you have the key?" Killian asked.

"Even better. I have a drawing of the key." Jack grinned, pulling it out of his pocket.

"I forgot he did this shit in the movie." Regina sighed. "That's wonderful but who has the fucking key?"

"Blackbeard."

Of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry was doing his homework when the mirror started pinging. Regina's face appeared a moment later. "Mom?"

"Henry! I'm glad I caught you." Regina said as he quickly got off the bed to go to the mirror. "I need your assistance, Little Prince."

"Anything. What is it?" He asked.

"I need you go to Maleficent and ask her to cut down my apple tree."

"What? Why?"

"I need the wood." Regina explained. "Killian said I could build a ship. There is no stronger wood than that of my tree. It'll make the hull nearly impenetrable."

"But Mom cut a piece of it off before." Henry said.

"True, before the curse. Please do this for me, Little Prince. Killian's going to come pick it up for me."

"You're not coming?"

Regina smiled. "No, I have another mission. By the way, did you know that Jack Sparrow is real? He's a cheating bastard and the first 5 seconds of knowing of him were fun. Now though I would prefer to just blow his brains out. We need him to help us defeat Blackbeard though so Killian says I can't kill him yet." She paused, giving him a very serious look. "But I will. One day."

"Okay." Henry sighed. "I miss you, but I'm glad you're having fun."

"Fun does not begin to describe it!" Regina said excitedly. He couldn't fight off a grin at how happy she was. "By the way, I know your birthday is coming up, but I'll probably just send you some money. Would you like a gun?"

"What would I do with a gun?"

She shrugged. "They are amazing. I have 7!" She grinned. "But anyways, about the tree…" She turned serious momentarily.

"I'll go talk to Maleficent right now."

"Thank you, dear. I love you."

"Love you too." The mirror went blank and Henry quickly raced downstairs to grab his coat.

"Where are you going, Henry?" Emma called from the kitchen.

"Mom needs me to do something for her. I'll be back soon." He said, putting on his coat to leave.

"Wait, what?" Emma stepped out of the kitchen. "Regina sent you another note?"

"No, I haven't replied to the last one. She talked to me through the mirror and now she needs me to do something for her. Do you know where Maleficent and Lily moved?"

Emma tilted her head. "Um, yeah. Why don't I give you a ride?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Emma got her jacket and followed him out to the bug.

"So, what does Regina want with Maleficent?" His blonde mother asked as she drove.

"She needs someone powerful to cut down her apple tree."

"What?"

"I know, same thing I said. Anyways, the wood is enchanted and she wants to use it to build a ship. Hopefully Maleficent can plant another one. It'd be weird not having an apple tree." It really would. That apple tree was one of his mother's most prized possessions, one of her most treasured. He was almost sad to see it go. It'd been there all his life. Soon it would be gone.

"Hey." Emma said, noticing her son's sad look. "It's just a tree."

"It was more than that." He replied. They parked outside a large mansion-like home. It was nestled on the edge of town and close to the trees. Henry stepped out and walked up to the front door, knocking softly. It was opened a moment later by the Dragon Queen herself. Maleficent arched an eyebrow, looking radiant and dark at the same time, wearing a simple outfit of blue jeans and a long sleeved blouse.

"Yes? How may I help Regina's little prince?"

Emma quickly came to stand behind Henry as Lily looked over her mother's shoulder. "My mom had a favor to ask." Henry said, dipping his head politely.

"Such as?" Maleficent tilted her head and Lily did the same, only in the opposite way.

"She wants you to cut down her tree so she can use the wood to make something. Please, ma'am."

Maleficent sighed. "So much for an evening on the couch. Let's go." She stepped past her visitors and into the yard, morphing into a great black dual horned dragon. Lily closed the door. Henry and Emma drove to the town hall where the dragon was already waiting. Maleficent made a motion with her paw and all of the apples on the tree disappeared, only to reappear a moment later in large baskets. She pushed up against it with her front paws, but it didn't budge at all. She turned around and wrapped her tail around before throwing herself into the sky, ripping the tree right out of the ground. The earth was healed instantly, as though it had never been there in the first place.

"Thank you, Maleficent." Henry said as the Dragon Queen placed the tree gingerly on its side. She dipped her head and flew off back home. He reached out to touch the old wood, running his fingertips along the bark.

"Now what?" Emma asked. "How is she supposed to get this thing?"

"Magic." They both turned as Captain Hook swaggered towards them with a good number of his men behind him pushing some kind of cart. They rolled the tree onto it, as well as some of the apple, and started pushing it back to the docks. Hook looked very different, but he didn't dwell on it as he was handed a bottle. "Regina told me to give you that, lad."

Henry opened it and let the little black ball fall into his hand.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"Plant it and find out." Hook replied.

Henry took it and dug a small hole in the ground where the old tree stood and put the seed inside before covering it up. He was immediately knocked to the side as the earth cracked, a great new tree rising in its place, larger and in full bloom, it's branches heavy with red bright apples. He smiled. "Thanks Mom."

/

Killian smirked as the lad laughed and picked an apple from the new tree to bite into. He noticed Emma staring at him. He had undergone a wardrobe change. Instead of his usual pirate garbs, he was now dressed in a fitted long sleeved dark shirt that left his chest and part of his midriff open to the world, a high waisted black sash, dark leather pants and black boots. He also his rings of course and a silver necklace with a diamond studded R on it. Regina had practically torn it off him when she'd seen it so he knew it was a nice change. He had the tree, but now he needed to pay a visit to an old friend.

"Killian, what happened-"

"It's Hook, Love." He interrupted. "Is the Dark One is his usual establishment?"

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"Thanks." He walked towards the pawn shop, intent on inquiring just what kind of mark Regina had unwittingly placed on his hand. He had only made it halfway there when he saw her. "What the hell?" He could've sworn he just saw Regina cross the street and ran into the woods. He followed her, or whatever she was. It took some time, but finally he arrived at the stables and found a glowing Regina waiting for him, looking younger and more radiant that he'd ever seen her. "What is this?"

Regina stepped forward, holding up her hand, her palm facing him. He tilted his head as he raised his and placed it against hers, immediately feeling a shocking sensation shooting up his arm, covering his entire body. "True love...is magic."

Then everything suddenly stopped and the apparition of his queen disappeared. His hand still burned and it took him a few minutes to recover. He looked down at the mark, glowing blue.

"Hook!" Henry and Emma came racing out of the bushes. The lad was holding a handheld mirror.

"Killian!" Regina's frantic calling made him quickly take it. "Killian, are you alright? Please, talk to me."

"I'm fine, Love. I have no idea what just happened though."

"Something did. I felt you." She insisted.

"I saw you, just a few minutes. The way you looked like before."

"Before what?"

"Before everything." He said. "You look even more beautiful now though."

Regina smiled. "Sweet talker. Hurry up. I decided where I wanted to go to build my crew."

"Where?"

"Nassau." She ended the connection and he rolled his eyes, looking at Henry.

"This woman picks the most random places. I have to go. Thank you, lad." He rubbed his hand as he walked to the pawn shop. Gold was inside behind the counter. "I have an inquiry, Crocodile, but I don't have time to play games or make deals." He held up his hand. "What in bloody hell is this thing?"

Gold sighed and examined his hand. He scoffed. "It's a mark of magic, caused by Regina. Technically, she and Robin are still soulmates, but this mark proves she has chosen you. Any more obvious questions?"

"No. Thanks, Croc." Killian made his way back to his ship and tossed a magic bean into the water, taking them back to the waiting Black Pearl. Their supply of the magic legumes was running low. Regina immediately teleported on board and examined her tree.

"Sorry, old friend." She said. "Killian!" She looked around until she spotted him and teleported in front of him for a welcome home kiss. "Are you alright, I felt something strange."

"I'm fine. Why the hell do you want to go to Nassau?" He asked.

"It's a good place." She answered vaguely, walking back over to the tree. In his absence the Roger and the Pearl had been moved from the open ocean to the sheltered shallows of a small island. Some trees had already been cut down and sliced into wooden planks, turned black with magic.

"You've been busy I see." Killian commented, watching as Regina magically crafted her vessel, the planks and pieces of the trees coming together to create a massive pirate ship fit for his queen with a panther as the figurehead. It was bigger than the Roger but not quite the size of Blackbeard's ship.

"Yep." She went aboard her new ship to get settled and he leaned against the railing of the Roger with a smirk before looking down at the mark on his hand. Regina had chosen him over her soulmate. She was his now, and that made him happy, almost giddy for a moment. He loved that woman more than he could ever express.

"Killian? You okay?" Regina asked, appearing back in front of him with a concerned look.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. I just felt something weird."

He smiled as he pulled her close for a tender kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She pretended to think for a moment. "You tell me at least twice a day."

"I don't think that's enough."

"Killian, what's up with you?" She asked.

Killian held up his hand. She raised her own and pressed their palms together, the mark glowing brightly as soon as she did. Her eyes flashed with purple magic for the briefest moment. "I talked to the imp. This mark means...that in your heart, you have chosen to be with me, instead of your soulmate." He frowned. "Damn it! I should've kicked his ass while I was there. I'll do it next time. Don't let me forget."

Regina kissed his hand. "I probably could've told you that."

"Well you didn't."

She laughed. "I should go finish the ship. I'll be back in tonight."

"I'll wait for you." He kissed her forehead and she teleported off to finish getting her ship together. He made his rounds on the Roger before heading into Regina's bathroom to wash and went into the bedroom afterwards. He removed his clothes now that he was in their private chambers and pulled out Regina's chest. It was full of clothes and jewelry. Woman stuff. Nothing he really cared about. At the bottom was his prize. A book of got him thinking that maybe what was on his hand was more than a simple mark. He flipped through the book, finding one spell that he really liked and was sure Regina would too. It was in elvish but thankfully it had a pronunciation key. Boy was she going to be surprised when she came in.

/

It was late by the time Regina went back to the Roger. Her magic was almost completely depleted after using so much, but she was giddy with excitement at having her own pirate ship. Now she needed a good crew and then she, Killian and Jack could attack Blackbeard and get the key, hopefully kill the bearded bastard as well. After that was a straight shot to the Southern Isles and the Dragon's Hoard. She crept into their quarters. Killian was stretched out on the bed, naked as the day he was born. An evil smirk graced her lips as she crept across the room and slowly climbed over him on the bed. He suddenly flipped them both until she was under him. "Son of a bitch." She laughed. "Why can't I ever sneak up on you?"

"Because my sword can feel you approaching." He smirked.

"You are the most ridiculous man I have ever met." She magically made her clothes disappear. "Now, let's see just how well you can handle that sword."

He scoffed. "You know how well I can handle it. The claw marks on my back and the headboard prove that. Tonight I wanna try something different."

"Oh yeah?" She started to get wet just at the thought of what he had in store.

Killian flashed that dashing smirk of his as he slid his hand down between her legs, teasing her entrance before penetrating her with two fingers.

"Mmm. That feels good, Killy."

"That's not the fun part, Love."

She closed her eyes and moaned as he added another finger. She heard him mutter something but couldn't quite catch it, but she felt the magic shoot through her. "Killian, what have you done-" He suddenly slammed his sword into her, driving himself in up to the hilt. She groaned, arching off the bed and he placed his hand against her back, the mark still burning brightly. It was as though every nerve ending in her body was tingling. When he started thrusting, she couldn't stop herself from screaming with pleasure. "Killian!"

"You know I love the sound of that." Killian purred in her ear. He let her lay back down and pulled out of her. He smirked and made a turning motion with his finger.

"How-how did you learn that?' She panted as she turned over and slowly got onto her hands and knees.

"Your spellbook. I can't light fireballs but anything that connects me to you...that's a different story."

"But-"

"Woman, I can use a bit of magic. Case closed for now. You're going to be gone for the next 2 weeks so I have to get filled up before you go. Now, just enjoy it." He paused to see her reaction. There were usually few ways to make Regina Mills go silent and one of them happened to be one he enjoyed rather immensely, and that was withholding the one thing she wanted until she begged for it.

"Killy..." She whined, shaking her hips.

He grinned as he mounted her, ever slowly sliding himself back into her wetness. The groan that came from his queen nearly made him come undone, but he managed to keep himself together for the moment. He wasn't done playing with his beloved sorceress. A stream of incentives fell from her lips when he pulled out of her again.

"Killian, what the fuck?!" She hissed, turning around. He only smirked, and was surprised she flopped onto her side. "You're so cruel." She continued to whine. Killian got off the bed and went to pick up the discarded spellbook. "Killian, I'm too tired for experimentation right now. And I have to have energy to finish my ship."

He ignored her as he found another spell he liked. "What's this one? Or this one? Ooh, I like this." He raised his marked hand and followed the hand gesture in the book. Regina was soon writhing on the bed, moaning as she was sent into orgasm after orgasm. Watching was more than enough to push him over the edge, but not nearly enough to satisfy him. He threw down the book and climbed between Regina's legs. The only response she gave was to lock her legs around his waist and he wasted no more time pounding into her with everything he had, filling her to the brim with his seed before collapsing at her side.

"You...son of a bitch." She panted.

"You loved it."

"Every second." And she did. As much fun as it was being on the high seas and attacking ships and this and that. None of it compared to simply being with her favorite pirate. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy, Killian. And satisfied." He pulled her close. "But we're going to have to use your mark sparingly. There's no telling what it could do and I will not have you teasing me like that every time we have sex."

"Aye aye." He replied with a mock salute. "However, I do agree. And as for the happy thing, me either, Love."

"Maybe it'll get even better...if we got some little Killians running around here." She said, just imagining Killian as a father, a father to her children, teaching them about sailing and swords.

"Or some little Reginas. Life couldn't get any more perfect." He let out a sigh. "You really have to leave for 2 weeks for this crew? We can go back to Tortuga and get you one in 20 minutes."

"No, I want to do this my way, and besides I wouldn't trust anyone in Tortuga not to shoot me and steal my ship."

"Do you have to go with Jack?"

"Jack is just gonna drop me off with my ship and we'll meet up again in a week to take out Blackbeard. You have business of your own and I need to learn to do a few things for myself."

"I hate it when you're away from me." He pouted.

She kissed his cheek and held up her hand. He raised his and pressed their palms together. "I'm never gonna be away from you long. And no matter how far that may be, this ties us together."

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Killian."

"Captain!" Shank suddenly burst into the room. "Jack's gone!"

"Let the bastard leave." Killian snapped. "And what in bloody hell- have you forgotten how to knock?!"

"He stole the rum."

"WHAT?!" Killian immediately swung himself out of bed, yanking off one of the bedsheets to tie around his waist as he stormed out of the room.

"Boys and their drinks." Regina sighed, wrapping herself in the rest of the blankets for a good nights rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes!

By the way, I don't own Jack Sparrow or Once Upon a Time, or anyone else that might show up unless it's an OC. If anyone has any thoughts or suggestions about what they want to see, I'll try to incorporate them.


	5. Chapter 5

Nassau was an interesting town and port, overflowing with people. Situated on a beautiful tropical island, a large settlement had been crafted and placed here. The port was bustling when she stepped off the deck of her black ship, newly named _The Rocinante_. She placed a quick spell on it, just in case someone thought it might've been easy to steal, and made her way down to the shore. Dressed in an outfit of simple brown leather pants and boots and a white bodice, she didn't want to stick out immediately. Getting her bearings and getting to know the city was her first priority.

She passed a host of characters as she walked through the sandy streets. Many of them, she knew at once, were pirates or at least among the sleazy members of society. Some of them were high noblemen and women, all of whom walked around with their noses turned up at everyone else. Others included prostitutes, street performers, fishermen and salesmen. She checked in at a local inn and went into a nearby tavern. It was full of rowdy men talking and drinking. Around them though, situated in corners were the town guards, who by the hanged men on the docks, didn't take to rule breaking well. Keeping her head down, she made her way over to a group playing Devil's Dice, a game she happened to be quite adept at.

"Play me in, boys?" She asked, sitting down and neatly crossing her legs.

"You got any coin, sister?" One of them asked.

"Plenty, and I'm not your sister." She replied, placing a pouch of coins on the table. "Now play me in, dear."

One of them, sitting at the head of the table, drew her attention. He was a large man, not fat but tall. Anyone was probably taller than her though. He was a physically fit man as well by the six pack abs that he had on full display. He had a black goatee and windswept black hair. There were a few scars on his face and his skin was a dark tan from hours out in the sun. "I'll bet my whole pocket on this one." He smirked.

"For who to win, Pierce?" Another asked.

"The lass of course. Certainly not you." There was a chorus of laughter and one of the men offered her a swig of rum. That was one part of the pirate life that had never grown on Regina.

"No thanks. I don't do rum." She spent the next few hours playing the boys and taking all of their money. By the time midnight rolled around, it was just her and Pierce sharing a drink at the bar.

"Well, what do you plan to do with all the boys money, hmm?" Pierce asked.

"I plan on giving it to you." Regina placed the now rather large pouch on the counter. "In exchange for your services."

"Oh yeah?"

"I came to Nassau to build a crew. I'm a little new at this and finding people to trust is no easy task." Regina said.

"You want my assistance?"

"And your sword. You command respect and you're an experienced sailor." She reasoned. "What I need are some good men. Me, Jack Sparrow and Captain Hook are going to attack Blackbeard to get something very important to lead us to the Dragon's Hoard. "

"The Dragon's Hoard." Pierce chuckled. "You're mad."

"I absolutely am." Regina smirked.

Pierce gave her an approving look. "You're asking for me to go on a suicide mission. You know that, right?"

"I have tricks up my sleeve." She raised her hand, conjuring a small fireball before extinguishing it. "I leave in 2 weeks. If you make up your mind by then and decide to go, meet me on the docks with your friends." She gave him a pat on the back, downed the rest of her drink and left the tavern. She went quickly back to her room at the inn and removed her clothes. Tomorrow she would have to try a different approach. She didn't contact Killian that night, although she wanted to, if only to hear his voice or see his face. Ugh, she had it bad for the man.

The first week passed rather slowly. Regina managed to pick up about 10 civilian people and a handful of guards that wanted to leave Nassau. She had to use a little persuasion and magic to get them to sign on. Pierce and his men joined her scurvy crew and brought her total to about 40 men. The ship could hold some more, so a few days before departure, she patrolled Nassau once more for some sailors or fishermen. She got sidetracked by the arrival of a beautiful woman approaching her in the street. She wore a fitted corset with a layer skirt and high heels. Her face was painted up with makeup and her dark hair was up in a long ponytail. She was clearly a prostitute, but there was something slightly off about her. Regina could sense the magic in her blood.

"Can I help you?"

"You're the captain in town stirring up the sailors. I'm Mina, and you are taking business away from my harbor."

"I'm Regina, and I don't really care."

"You should. The guards are watching you." Mina circled her like a predator but Regina was hardly afraid. "Damn. If I knew you looked this good, I would've come to see you earlier." she reached out to touch Regina, but she smacked her hand away. Mina bit her lip, eyes glued to Regina's ass.

"What are you?"

"A whore."

"I know that." Regina rolled her eyes. "I can feel your mag-" Mina suddenly kissed her, pushing her into the nearby alley as a patrol of guards walked up the street. Mina moaned as her tongue glided over the queen's and she grabbed a handful of Regina's behind as well. When she leaned back, her eyes were glowing blue and Regina felt incredibly weak, especially her magic. "You're a succubus." Mina smirked, but she was shocked when Regina slammed her against the wall by her throat. "Do not ever touch me again."

Mina grinned. "Hurt me Baby."

"What the hell do you want?" Regina demanded, releasing her.

"A few spots on your ship. Me and a few girls want to join up." She grinned. "Also, I get to see that pretty ass of yours on a daily basis."

"Why would I want a bunch of harlots on my ship distracting my men?" Regina asked, crossing her arms.

Mina held up a finger as she pulled up her skirt, revealing the knives strapped to her legs. She picked one out and launched it casually at the next guard that happened to pass by, hitting him square in the temple. "It gets better. But we should go before someone finds that body. Shall we?" She turned and walked down the alley. Regina rolled her eyes as she followed. Mina lead her to her an inn and up to the top room. It was surprisingly elegant with classy furniture. Mina poured them both a glass of wine. "Your name's Regina, right?"

"Yeah."

"Pierce is my brother and he told me about your little adventure. I want in." Mina said, sitting down.

Regina sat down as well and sipped her wine. "You could still be a distraction."

"I'm a succubus. Sex is a part of my life. I'm only a whore because it makes having sex a helluva lot easier. I probably won't need to feed for a couple weeks thanks to your kiss. I can monitor my feeding habits, or bring a couple more hands to sate my appetite. More workers for you. What do you say?"

"I say no." Regina deadpanned, downing her wine as she stood back up and placed the glass on the table. "Thank you, but no thank you."

Mina sighed. "Do you know the easiest ways to get a man to do whatever you want?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "You either fill his belly...or empty his cock. Many, many men and women from all over the seas, come to my harbor to sit between my thighs. I have many secrets, all of which I will gladly share with my captain. Not to mention, you won't find a better swordsman on this entire island than me. I taught all of my girls. You really wanna go up against Blackbeard's Man o War with a bunch of drunks and cowardly guards? You're gonna need more help than Pierce to make a crew out of them...one worthy of you, your majesty." She smirked and Regina sighed. The whore made sense. That was almost funny. A smart whore.

"Alright." She raised her hand, magically constricting the woman's throat. "Just know that I don't particularly like traitors or thieves. Just give me one reason not to trust you and I'm ripping out your heart. Got it?"

Mina licked her lips, more sexually aroused than afraid. "Yes ma'am."

/

Regina returned to her room, bathed and got undressed for a well deserved sleep. It didn't come. She sighed, missing Killian. She missed his warmth and his touch. That purring accent of his that made her wet every time she heard it. "Killy." The moan escaped her lips as her fingers took on a mind of her own. Regina Mills had never touched herself, not in such a way. Thinking of Killian brought out something strange in her, something needy and hungry that only he could sate. "Killian." Fingers that weren't her own wormed their way inside he. She felt the magic pulse as he used their bond to pleasure her. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as she felt her release, caused by her lover's magic fingertips. Sleep came much more easily after that.

The next few days were spent assessing and whipping her new crew into order. Now that she had the right amount, she drilled them hard on gunnery, sailing, and swordsmanship. They were going up against Blackbeard, they needed to be ready. On the way back to Shark Isle, she even attacked a few trade ships, earning herself some points with the men. Most of them knew her fearsome reputation as queen, but those that didn't could only recall her as Captain Hook's mistress, something she sought to change.

Mina and her group of whores proved impeccable warriors. Pierce, her newly named quartermaster, kept everyone in line and following her orders. He preferred to use a club, cracking bone and bashing in skulls, than steel. Both of them actually seemed to be trustworthy. Mina's constant flirts and attempts to touch Regina were the only annoying parts of the trip. Thankfully she brought some sailor to keep her occupied.

Regina smiled as Shark Isle came into view, the Roger and the Pearl nestled in the cove. She steered the ship in to port and lead the crew onto shore, her eyes seeking out only one man. He was standing near a tent, shirtless and glistening in the morning light. "Hey Guyliner."

Killian smirked as soon as he saw her. "Hey yourself. Get over here." He pulled her into his arms, but she quickly pushed him off.

"Ugh, you're all sweaty." She said, wiping herself off.

"You'll be the same way in a couple hours." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and turned to look at her crew.

"They need some work, but they'll do." She crossed her arms. "Their gunnery and sailing is fine, but the fighting...not so much. We'll be slaughtered if we're ever boarded."

"We have time to kill." Killian replied. "Blackbeard is heading into the eastern ocean. We can head out in 4 days and catch him in a small bay. The Bay of Necal." Regina nodded. "Is that woman a prostitute?" He frowned slightly as Mina walked by in her skimpy outfit, dragging a sailor behind her.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm gonna go check my guns." she went into the tent and pulled out her long rifle and placed it on a small table. Next, she checked her six pistols and made sure they weren't waterlogged or anything. The mirror started flashing and she touched it before continuing her work. Henry and Roland appeared in the screen.

"Mom, we got your last letter and it was amazing! Did you really jump across the ships and stab the pirate captain?"

"Gina!"

Regina smiled. "Everything I send you is true, my dear. Every word."

"We miss you, Gina." Roland whimpered.

"I know sweetheart, but we're in the middle of something important. I sent you guys some presents. Make sure you get them."

"Okay."

She talked with the boys for a little while longer, but they needed to get to work. Killian helped her continue to train the crew. Once they defeated Blackbeard, if they managed to do so, both crews would be spending a lot of time together, so they needed to work together. She and Killian needed to learn how to command together, to play on each other's strengths and protect their weaknesses. It would take more than 4 days, but for now, it would have to do.

/

The three ships rode side by side, bearing down on Blackbeard. The thing was, the enemy could only see two. Regina had her eyes closed, concentrating on keeping the entirety of the Rocinante invisible. The water shook as Shank started beating the drums of war, deep, heavy bass drums that could be heard from afar, announcing to Blackbeard his own demise. Blackbeard turned to face them, heading straight for them, revealing his greatest weakness. Hubris. As soon as he was within range and the Rocinante was in position, Regina gave the command, unfurling the full sails and unleashing every cannon they possessed, rocking the red ship. She ended the invisibility spell and began to circle their quarry. Killian and Jack let loose a volley of their own and all three ships kept out of the line of the broadside. Regina pulled out her rifle and quickly climbed into the rigging. Pierce took up command from below. The sea battle began with vicious cannon blasts. Blackbeard was surrounded and getting hammered by cannonfire from all sides. The captain turned to grapples. He hooked in the Roger and pulled it in for a board. The others ceased the cannonfire so as not to kill their allies. Killian lead the charge. He stabbed his way aboard the red ship and tossed men overboard with a practiced ease, parrying using his hook and anything else at his disposal. More men came pouring from below. This was not going to be an easy battle. He looked around for Blackbeard, but the captain hadn't made himself seen yet. One of the enemy pirates caught him off guard with a boot to his chest and he landed hard on his back. Before the pirate could strike, Killian heard a single shot ring out. He looked up, finding Regina watching over him from the rigging. She fired three more times, dropping the three guys around him. He smirked and picked up his sword, saluting his Queen before throwing himself back into battle.

Regina descended the rigging and landed on the deck. Mina came to her side, watching her back as she crossed onto Blackbeard's ship, joining in the fray and blasting away anyone who dared to get in her way.

"Hold! Enough!" Everyone froze as Blackbeard stepped into view. He looked at Killian. "We end this. You and me, Hook."

The men parted, giving the leaders space to battle. Killian took a few deep breaths, sweaty and stained with blood, but he raised his sword. Regina sighed as she reloaded her rifle. The swords met in the air, spraying sparks everywhere, but she didn't wait for them to attack again before blasting a hole in Blackbeard's leg. She stormed into the center of the ring.

"Drop your fucking weapons and get down on the ground!"

"You can't interrupt a battle between captains." Blackbeard hissed, collapsing to one knee in pain.

"Well I'm a captain as well." She smirked, reaching into his shirt and yanking the key off his neck. She handed it to Mina, who tied it around the queen's neck for her and she dropped the key into her cleavage. "And now we got what we came for. No one else needs to die. Killian?"

Killian stepped up to Blackbeard. "For as long as I can remember, you have been hunting me like a dog. And now, look at you. Kneeling before the Pirate King and his Queen. Under normal circumstances, I would let you go." He crouched down in front of Blackbeard, pulling out a dagger and pressing it to his throat. "But you made one fatal mistake."

"What?" Blackbeard smirked. "Underestimating you? I've heard it before."

"No. You put your hands on Regina. You forfeited your life right then and there."

"What happened to honor among thieves?"

Killian looked around at the surrendering crew, all of them on their knees per his queen's command while their crews waited for their next orders. "If I let you go, you'll just come after me. People will find out we know where the Hoard is." He sighed. "What to do?"

Regina smirked. "Dead men tell no tales."

"My thoughts exactly." Killian threw down the dagger and suddenly pulled out another sword to slice off Blackbeard's head. Any of his loyal crew members were slaughtered. The others memories were stolen and they were tossed overboard. Regina lead the crew through the red ship, taking any and everything of use. Afterwards, they poured out all the gunpowder and oil and blew it to bits, sending it to Davy Jones locker.

"That was a fun little diversion." Jack said.

Regina arched an eyebrow at him, standing next to Killian, watching as their enemy sank into the depths of the sea.

"When do we get to the part of retrieving the Dragon's Hoard?" Jack pressed.

"Are your men off my ship?" Killian asked.

"Aye. All accounted for on the Pearl."

"Good. Let me see your picture of the key." Killian took the picture and compared it to the one around Regina's neck. It was a match. "Excellent. Now, Captain Sparrow, your services are no longer required."

"What?"

"We have the key now and the map, we don't need your picture of it. Regina."

Regina raised two fingers into the air and Pierce unleashed a volley from her ship, splintering through the Pearl. "There's an island about half a mile back that way." She said. "You can make it there before you sink."

"We had a deal." Jack hissed.

She shrugged. "Pirate." She waved her hand, teleporting him back to his vessel. The Jolly Roger began their trip back to Shark Isle, with The Rocinante just behind. "You okay? Did I really break a rule in interrupting your fight with Blackbeard?"

"No, I was gonna cheat anyway." Killian said. "I just...don't like being that ruthless at times. I feel like I'm falling into the darkness again."

"Darkness is a part of you. A part of us both." Regina patted his back. "You don't have to be a hero, Killian. I just want you to be you. Ruthlessness and all." Killian chuckled and kissed her forehead. Regina suddenly laughed. "Off with his head." He couldn't help laughing as well. "It was also a massive turn on by the way. I like a little ruthlessness, a little darkness." She turned back to looking out over the sea for a moment before pulling out the key and Jack's compass.

"He's gonna be pissed at you for stealing that again."

"Well, if he gets off that island, we can fight for it. Now, shall we prepare for the final leg of our adventure?"

"We shall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma watched her son and Roland, dragging the large chest out of the water, their birthday gifts from Regina. She couldn't help but feel a stab of almost jealousy at the way Henry just went nuts every time he spoke to Regina. They talked at least weekly and he spent most of his afternoons out beneath her new tree with Roland, reading the latest message in a bottle. He went to the stables more, got a job at the mayor's office and his grades had improved dramatically, but she also knew that was because Regina helped him through the mirror. The woman was gone and yet she still seemed to have a stronger hold over her son than ever.

Henry and Roland both sat down to rest a moment after pulling the chest onto dry land, the bottle strapped to the top. Roland pulled it off and opened it. Henry took it and read it aloud. "For my dearest princes, I didn't have time to stop and find you a proper gift. However, I hope these will suit you just fine." Henry grinned as he knocked the lock off the trunk and threw it open. There was a list inside with their gifts. Henry received a huge wad of cash, some new video games and a gaming system and a small box that held the car keys to Regina's Mercedes. Not only that, but she gave him the jewel encrusted sword of Blackbeard.

Emma silently seethed as Roland pulled out his gifts consisting of a magic bow and enchanted arrows, a guard for his arm for when he practiced his archery, a necklace with a large gold coin hanging from it, a mirror of his own to speak with Regina whenever he wanted, and a magical machine that would give him unlimited ice cream of any flavor he desired. Marian and Robin were surprised by the gifts, but the boys were incredibly excited.

"I've never seen him so happy." Marian remarked softly to them. Roland had put on his guard and necklace and was happily eating away at a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Henry either." Henry was putting everything back in the trunk to take home, although he kept looking at the sword.

"Mom, you don't have to buy me a car now." He smiled. Emma forced a smile back. Robin carried the trunk to the car for them and Roland pulled out his mirror to say thank you. An image of the cabin blinked into existence, showing Regina pointing a gun at Killian.

"Killian, you are sweaty and stinky and don't come near me."

"I want a hug, Regina."

"Take a bath first. We should make that a rule."

Killian sighed and walked out of sight. Regina put down the gun, only to be tackled by Killian as he came sprinting back.

"Gina?"

Regina and Killian both sat up. "Hello Ro. Get off me, Killy."

Henry snickered. "Killy."

Killian smirked as he pinned Regina to the bed on her stomach and sat on her back. "What's up, lads?"

"I'm going to kill you." Regina hissed.

"We just wanted to thank Gina for her gifts."

"They're amazing, Mom!" Henry added.

"You're more than welcome, dear." Regina waved her hand, sending Killian flying across the room and moved to take a seat at the desk in front of the mirror. "Henry, I'm not sure if those games are exactly what you wanted."

"They are. Thanks Mom." He smiled.

She grinned back. "When I come back, you're gonna have to show me how to play."

"I will."

"Thank you for the ice cream, Gina." Roland added.

"You are perfectly welcome, my forest prince."

"Where're you guys headed next?" Henry asked.

"To find some treasure. It's called the Dragon's Hoard. Soon we're gonna be even richer than we are now."

"But, Mom, can't you can't just magically poof up some gold?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Besides, it's not about actually getting the treasure, there's really only one thing I want out of it anyway. It's about the journey, the adventure. How long's it been there?"

"About 7 months."

"Damn, it's about a year and half here." Regina turned her head as someone burst into the room, calling captain. "It looks like we've arrived. I have to go."

"Be careful, Gina. Please." Roland said.

"I will, my loves. Talk to you soon." Regina blew them a kiss and ended the spell.

Henry assured Roland that she was going to be perfectly fine. It was Regina after all. They packed up and headed home and Emma followed Henry up to his room, watching silently as he unpacked his new stuff. "Regina does know it's not Roland's birthday anytime soon, right?"

"Of course she does, but you know she wouldn't give me something without getting him a gift too." He hung his new sword on the wall with a grin and started hooking up his game. "She got me all the new games too. I wonder how she knew about them all the way in another world." Then he scoffed. "Magic."

"So um, you want to get dinner at the diner?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm good."

Emma crossed her arms. "Come on, you're not too old for a birthday dinner with your family, are you?"

"Well...no." Henry looked down at his game before shrugging. "I have all weekend to play. We leaving now?"

"So Regina leaving...doesn't bother you?" Emma ventured to prod.

"Of course. I mean...she was always there when I needed her. Even when I pushed her away. She deserves this chance to be happy. I don't want to spoil it for her."

"You really think she'll come back?"

"She said she would. She wouldn't have said it if she wasn't going to." Henry replied, standing up. "Alright, Mom, let's go eat."

Emma nodded and followed him out to the car, falling silent as her mind took an annoying trip down memory lane. The lane that lead her to Storybrooke and the former Evil Queen. She hated feeling inferior to Regina. Henry probably didn't think it was that important, but it annoyed the hell out of her that despite Regina being gone, despite the fact it was her decision to leave without even a reason or goodbye, her son still practically idolized her. There was so much of Regina in Henry that she couldn't even see herself. She couldn't believe it. She was jealous of Regina. And she wasn't even here!

"Mom, you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're going… 90 miles an hour."

Emma quickly slowed them down and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It was kinda fun." He shrugged, looking out the window, unconsciously rubbing the ring on his necklace. "We could've taken my new car." He smirked.

"I don't think so, kid." She smiled. They arrived at the diner and walked into the party where all their friends and family had gathered.

"How does it feel to be 16?" Neal asked, putting his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Feels awesome. Guess what? Mom gave me her Mercedes."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Emma walked over to the bar and motioned for Ruby to pour her a drink.

"You okay, Emma?" Snow asked, coming to her side.

"Just fine."

"He still misses Regina?"

"Yeah." She downed the drink as soon as it was set in front of her and turned to her mother. "What about a little camping trip? Think that'll get his mind off the 'queen'?"

Snow nodded. "I think that would be a good idea for you, Henry and Neal to bond."

Emma nodded as well. It was going to be a good time for the family to reaffirm their bond and forget Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fucking dirt. Fucking bugs. Fucking jungle." Regina grumbled, following behind Killian as he, Shank and Pierce hacked their ways through the jungle. "Fucking mud messing up my boots. Fucking sweating everywhere."

"Regina, you were the one who decided to wear heels in the jungle." Killian said over his shoulder.

"I love these fucking shoes." She muttered.

He turned around and took her by the chin. "Stop saying fuck and check the compass."

"Fuck." She pulled out the compass and flicked it open. "Fucking night. Fucking needle...pointing...this way." She lit a fireball for light and took the lead into the dark foliage. "Fucking Hoard."

"It'll be worth it, Love." He assured her. It would. However things only got worse as they went deeper into the jungle. A sense of dread snuck it's way into Regina's heart as she walked. Killian kept his hook against her back, the other hand bearing his sword protectively. They'd been trudging through this godforsaken jungle for nearly 3 days now. She was tired, dirty, and more than ready for a nice romp with Killian and a long nap. Unfortunately, they were close to their destination. The map depicted a set of great stone doors, along with a keyhole for the key. She pulled it off her neck and slipped it into the keyhole. It turned smoothly with a loud click. The stone started grinding as it moved, revealing the long tunnel inside. Pierce started to step forward, but she stopped him and tossed a fireball forward, making it roll across the ground, unveiling the loaded spikes on the walls and pressure plates on the floor. "What do you think?" She asked, looking up at Killian.

He scratched his chin. "Cannonballs."

Regina arched an eyebrow and waved her hand, conjuring dozens of cannonballs to send rolling across the ground, into the tunnel, setting off the dozens of traps as they went. "I guess whoever hid the Horde didn't have someone with magic onboard."

"You have heard of jinxing things, right?" Pierce asked.

She rolled her eyes, placing a protective spell around each of them and allowed Killian to take the lead into the dark interior. A fireball provided some light, but it became unnecessary when they came to the cliff, looking down into a shining cavern filled to the brim with gold coins and silk tapestries and jeweled crowns and diamond necklaces. A true Dragon's Hoard. She'd seen Maleficent's and knew at once that something was wrong.

"Can you conjure a stairwell or some-" Regina put her hand over Killian's mouth. She gestured to the mound of gold and sent a spell forth to illuminate the sleeping beast lying underneath.

"Did you never question why exactly it was called the Dragon's Hoard?" She hissed in a whisper. He shook his head. "Let's go, we need to regroup." They reemerged from the cave and she quickly sat down with a sigh. "We need to find out of how to kill this dragon. I didn't walk through this fucking jungle for the past 3 days for nothing." An hour rolled by and she was no closer to an idea than when they started. There was no way a dragon was going to let go of its Hoard without a fight.

"Maybe the dragon's dead." Shank suggested.

"A dragon can sit on its nest for thousands of years." Regina replied. "It's alive."

Killian looked down at his hand for a moment. "Regina, come here." He positioned her few feet in front of the entrance. "Don't move until I say. Cannonball me." She placed one in his hand and he walked back into the cave. There came a loud thud and a loud roar that shook the earth. Killian came sprinting back out and drew his sword.

"You woke it up?!"

"Not now, Love. Stay right there." Regina sighed as she stood perfectly still as the dragon's head came burst out of the cave. Killian's mark reacted on instinct, sending a bright light traveling along the neck, cracking it in several places. The dragon, now trapped, was helpless, although it continued to thrash.

"That was brilliant, Guyliner."

"I have my moments." Killian smiled before collapsing face first into the mud. She rolled her eyes again.

"There's a reason I told him not to use the mark, but do pirates ever listen? No, they don't. Pierce stab that thing in the eyes for me." Pierce obeyed, and she shot a bolt of fiery electricity at the sword, electrocuting the dragon and finally killing him.

"That was a bit too easy." Shank commented.

"Very true. Call the boys and let's load up as fast as possible." She commanded, going to check on Killian. He was fine, although tired from using his newfound magic to the extreme. She supervised the crews in collecting as much treasure as they could carry. She personally picked up Apollo's wreath and carefully carried it back to her cabin. They were all set to go home and celebrate when they heard another roar. Jack Sparrow and the Pearl came into view, trying to fend off another dragon, far larger than the one they'd killed and probably one the real owner of the Hoard. Regina quickly located Killian's stash of magic beans and tossed one into the water. She really didn't have time to deal with Jack, who'd undoubtedly come to steal their treasure. However, she did catch the dragon's attention so Jack could get away. By the time the dragon made it to her and the crews, they were already being swallowed by the portal.

/

That night, they returned to Shark Isle and celebrated like only pirates could do. Some had built piles of coins and were diving into them, while others were drinking and laughing, planning what they would do with their share of treasure. Some were dancing, playing music, enjoying their newfound wealth. Regina and Killian joined in the celebrations, but the real celebration didn't come until they retired to their cabin for the night.

Regina watched with a smile as Killian dumped a box of treasure on the bed and spread it around. "What are you doing, dear?"

"We're about to make love on this gold." He handed her a bunch of necklaces and bracelets and earrings to put on. She removed all of her own clothes before putting on the jewelry. "And for the final touch." He picked up the wreath and presented to her.

She took it and plucked off a couple leaves and ate them. They tastes like magic felt and she could feel the healing juices flooding her body. There was a bit of pain in her stomach as her other potion was overturned. She was finally healed of that terrible decision.

Killian looked down at her stomach and then up at her again, as if to gauge her reaction. "How do you feel?"

"As good as ever." She grinned,tackling him onto the bed of gold. It was a night of passion and celebration. She woke up sore and sticky after Killian decided to pour a glass of wine all over her and lick it off. But she felt good. She cleaned up the room and took a bath.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Killian asked, walking into her private bathroom, completely naked.

"Where are your clothes, dear?"

"In our quarters, where you should be."

She looked up at him. "I was dirty so I took a bath. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is one time might not be enough."

"Killian, we have plenty of time to try. What we should be focusing on now is **where** we are going to raise our little ones. On the ships?"

"Of course not." Killian said. "The rocking wouldn't be good for you. It'll make you stressed. What if we build a house here."

"Or we take a port." She suggested nonchalantly, raising her leg out of the water to gently clean it.

"Or we take a port." Killian said thoughtfully. "Hurry woman, I'm calling a meeting. Wait, give me some pants first." She waved her hand, granting him the arrival of clothing and he raced out. She returned to her bath, deep in thought. She could have her own children now. She could be a mother again. There was so much to do and plan for, it was almost overwhelming to think about. Yet another grand adventure she could only be having because of her pirate.

"Regina! Come on!" Killian called from outside the door.

Regina sighed and stood up, magically drying herself off and dressing herself in a simple little black dress. She stepped outside and followed Killian across the deck to the Jolly Roger where he'd called a meeting of their senior officers. They were formed around a map of this world.

"We need a good port. Big enough to support us plus their general population, and in a good position for some trade if necessary." Killian said. "It needs some good defenses too."

"What about Port Royal? You guys don't exactly think small." Pierce suggested. Port Royal was the largest of the ports, sprawling with the Imperial Navy. Regina wasn't very familiar with them, but Killian had given her the gist of their relationship with pirates. Which was bad.

"Too heavily guarded, you idiot. We'd be shot down before we barely make it in to port." Mina scolded.

"Why don't we take Nassau" Shank asked.

"Too small, too easy." Killian smirked.

Regina stepped forward and looked down at the map, scanning over the mixture of cities and ports. One stood out to her. It had a natural harbor, some straits and a nearby delta. It was nice and large and could be expanded if they played their cards right. It was in a prime shipping lane and connected to a much larger land mass. "Maracaibo." She recognized the name from the Land of No Magic from one of Henry's history lessons. This world must be the same world except with magic and in a different time.

"Morgan couldn't even take Maracaibo." Killian said. "No can touch Maracaibo."

"The same was said about the Dragon's Hoard and Blackbeard. We've accomplished both. All I need is a map of the city and to know who I need to kill to take over the city." She looked at Mina.

"Governor Govrilliano." Mina said. "He shouldn't be too hard. He loves his women. I can hand his cock to you in a jar."

"Excellent. Cut it off but certainly don't give it to me."

"We'll need time to prepare for this." Killian scratched at his beard. "But we might be able to do this." He looked at Regina. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I want Maracaibo."

"Then it shall be yours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What with being a mother and commanding her own ship, time slipped away from Regina. The capture of Maracaibo was their hardest task yet. She'd nearly gotten her leg blown off by a cannon, but they had prevailed. Maracaibo belonged to them now and she started immediate work on its repair and turning it into a worthy city for her children. That didn't stop either pirate from enjoying their times on the seas though. Killian commandeered a grand villa, high atop a hill that overlooked the beautiful city, taking it for his queen. It was big and beautiful. Regina spruced it up and by the time their first child came, she was more than ready to begin a new chapter of her life. Their first son was named Killian Jones the Second. Killian of course, was excited out of his mind. He wouldn't even let her get up in the middle of the nights to care for the crying baby. He was more than happy to take care of everything. Less than a year had passed before their second little Jones was born. Another boy they named Sheamus. Life was perfect for the next few years as Regina settled into this perfect life. Then baby number three came. She hoped it was the last one as well. This time, it was a girl, who they named Isabella.

/

Regina walked down to the docks in nothing more than a long dark blue dress, waiting for her King to return home from a pirating mission. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as the familiar salty air blew across the shore. Maracaibo was visually gorgeous and it had truly become her home. She heard the sound of thundering hooves as her daughter came riding up. Isabella dismounted her black stallion with a flourish and walked up to her mother, leaning her head on her shoulder. Her daughter was practically a younger version of herself. She was 15, and the youngest of their little clan, but carried herself in a manner similar to Regina's own regal nature. She enjoyed riding as much as Regina herself, but she'd adopted a bit of a sailor's tongue when she was angry.

Running footsteps made her turn in the other direction as 17 year old Sheamus came bounding up the street, running along the rooftops. Parkour and freerunning was his favorite pastime. He leaped across a building and climbed nimbly down pole to walk casually to his mother's side. He was as handsome as his father, with the same mesmerizing bright blue eyes, devilish smirk and short dark hair. He usually wore a long dark sleeveless coat, long boots and dark leather pants with a green sash around his waist.

"Don't break anything doing that." She said.

"I haven't broken a window in months, Mom." Sheamus replied, with the same smoky accent as his father.

"I meant a bone." She ruffled his hair and turned back to the water, awaiting Killian and KJ. Jr didn't sit well with their oldest son, so they'd settled on KJ. There were times when Regina preferred to be out in the field doing something, but then again, there were times when she was content playing the home wife waiting for her husband's return. Isabella and Sheamus were still too young by Killian's standards to go on a raid, so KJ was the only one allowed to go. She looked around the beautiful white stone city, waving to friends and passing merchants. Pierce came to greet her and grabbed Sheamus in a chokehold. She rolled her eyes at the antics. Everything ceased when they heard the drums. The Jolly Roger came into view.

Regina anxiously waited for the ship to pull into port. Killian lead the way down the gangplank, as handsome and breathtaking as ever. KJ followed him. He was 18 and almost as tall as his father, but he bore a darker intensity to him. Sporting a lean physique and long black hair and long flowing pirate garbs, he was every bit a man as his father. Proud and strong. Killian smiled as he caught sight of her and quickly pulled her in for a kiss. "Welcome home sailor."

"It's good to be home." He turned to his daughter to pick her up and swing her around and clasped Sheamus on the back. "I am beat. Tell me you got something good to eat waiting for us, Love." He gestured to KJ as he came to give his mother a kiss. "This one here, shot down 3 bastards and commanded the guns like a pro."

Sheamus scoffed. "I could do better."

"Is that right, little brother?" KJ put him a headlock and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Enough, the two of you." She teleported them home where she had a big pot of stew simmering on the fire and a large pan of baked sweet bread waiting to be devoured. "Everyone go wash up." she followed Killian into their bedroom and closed the door, watching as he disrobed, leaving all of his clothes and weapons on the floor and went to bathe. She sighed and magically cleaned them and put them away. Walking into the bathroom, a rather grand yet simple room with an absolutely massive white stone tub, she watched her man as he sank into the warm water she'd prepared for him.

"Regina, you are too perfect." Killian sighed. Regina smirked as she came forward to give him a shoulder massage. "I don't think I didn't start loving baths until we met."

"Well that's definitely a good thing." She said. "Was it tough?"

"No, not really. We prevailed."

"As you always do." She kissed the top of his head. She reached over to her shelf of toiletries and pulled off a bottle of sweet smelling shampoo. She rubbed it into Killian's hair, sudzing it up nicely. He closed his eyes as she worked.

"Regina, you are too good for me."

"Nonsense." Regina pulled his head back and washed the shampoo out of his hair until it was all gone. He started scrubbing the rest of him clean while she sat nearby, watching his powerful muscles ripple when he moved. He truly was a fine specimen of a man, only growing more irresistible as he grew older. "Killian, you are the most amazing man in the world to me."

"Why, thank you." He paused to flash her that devilish smirk of his. "But first, your amazing man needs to get clean." He raised his foot out of the water and wiggled his toes. "Then he can show how truly amazing he is."

Regina smiled as she stood up and dried her hands and arms. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Yeah love." He jumped, splashing water everywhere when he dropped the soap in the water. "Damn it."

She rolled her eyes, heading downstairs. "Sheamus Jones, if you have your hands in my food, I'm breaking them off." Her son wasn't in the food because he was too busy wrestling on the living room floor with KJ, both of them now clean and ready to destroy everything. Isabella came down with Killian. She now wore a light blue dress and he wore a white shirt with dark pants. The family took the food out onto lanai to eat in the falling light. Regina smiled, listening to KJ and Killian tell them what had happened when they left port. It was a simple mission of catching some treasure galleons passing through and intercepting them from the Imperial Navy. Well, it should've been simple. A treasure galleon crossing the sea was like a dead whale waiting for the sharks to close in. The Joneses had to defeat a dozen other pirate ships before they could take their prize. She hardly believed it was a dozen ships, but embellishment was part of the story.

"Do I get to go next, Mom?" Sheamus asked.

"If your father says you can go." She replied.

"Can I go Daddy?" Isabella asked.

"Ask your mother."

Regina smirked. With dinner finished, KJ and Sheamus dove head first into the pool. "When you cramp up, I'm going to laugh." She called.

"Why? You're going with them." Killian suddenly picked her up and dove into the water, taking her with them.

"All of you are ridiculous." Isabella stood up and moved to walk back into the house, only for Regina to magically grab her and drag her back and into the pool. Life couldn't get much better than this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry looked up into the stands, smiling at seeing his parents and grandparents smiling and waving at him. Today was a big day, his high school graduation. He couldn't wait for them to call his name. His thoughts turned to his brunette mother, who he started to only communicate with him through messages in the bottle as the years wore on. He could tell she was preoccupied but that didn't mean he didn't miss the sound of her voice every once in awhile. He took a deep breath and looked up at the principal. "Henry Mills." He stepped forward and accepted his diploma and turned to face the crowd for his picture and he froze at seeing her by the door. Regina was standing by the door with Killian. She was wearing one of her signature pantsuits and Killian was smartly dressed in a black suit with a white tie. Regina smiled and gave him a little wave. He grinned hard at seeing his adoptive mother again. She was practically glowing and even had to wipe away a few tears.

Emma looked behind her to see who her son was grinning at and her own smile fell at seeing a nervous Regina by the door.

Henry never stopped grinning. He didn't even listen to the other speeches. As soon as he could, he took off for the door and grabbed his brunette mother in a bear hug. "Hey Mom."

Regina laughed. "Hello Henry."

"You came back."

"I told you I would."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Regina laughed as she was nearly tackled by a now 7 year old Roland. He and Henry hugged her again and she could only smile at their happiness in seeing her. She honestly hadn't expected such a warm reception. Killian received a strong handshake from the boys before putting his arm around Regina. "Look, at my handsome graduate." She purred. Henry beamed before his eyes went wide and he raced back over to his parents and grandparents. Regina looked at Roland and he hugged her again, practically hanging off her neck.

"Mom, you're coming to the dinner tonight, right?" Henry came back to ask.

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled.

"Great, I have to go but I'll promise I'll see you then. Okay? Don't go anywhere."

"Henry, I will see you then, okay?" Regina said. He nodded and ran back to the others. Roland launched into telling her all that had happened since they last spoke. She'd kept sending them letters of her adventures, minus the children and stuff, but that was about it. She couldn't recall whether or not she had actually told them about her latest brood. She eventually shrugged it off and talked with Roland for a little bit. Robin came to see what was taking his son so long and paused at seeing Regina.

"Regina."

"Hello Robin."

"You really did come back."

"Didn't think I would?" Regina asked. "Of course I had to return and check on my princes." She hugged Roland again and lifted him onto her shoulder.

"Gina, you got strong!" He exclaimed.

She flexed her other arm. "Wielding swords and guns are bound to produce some sort of effect." She put him back down and turned to Killian. "We should go get ready for the party tonight." Killian nodded and bowed, offering a hand to his queen. She took it with a smile and waved bye to Roland. Robin stepped forward as though to say something but Killian moved in front of him and leaned in close. Regina strained her ears to hear his words.

"You lucked out, brother. Your soulmate is mine now and if you so ever touch her, kiss her, or talk to her without permission, I will ram my hook down your throat." Killian straightened up Robin's clothes. "She's a good woman and I promised myself the next time I saw you I would kick your ass for breaking her heart. But uh…" He patted Robin's chest. "Maybe another time." He took Regina's hand and lead her away, a smug smirk on his lips.

"You are too much." Regina said, even though she was almost shaking with happiness and pride at her man's actions. She looked down at the large diamond ring on her finger that officially made her a Jones. Her **husband's** actions. They returned to the Rocinante and got dressed for the party. Killian put on a simple tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and stylish brown shoes. He wore his rings and his necklace with Regina's initials on it. Regina wore a dark red blouse that showed off her assets nicely, as well as tight black pants and boots that went up to her thighs. Her hair, which had grown quite a bit since the last time she was in Storybrooke, was brushed until it shown and she applied only a little makeup. She rolled the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows, showing off the tattoos stretching down her inner forearms. 3 on each arm. Killian, Sheamus, and KJ on one. Isabella, Roland and Henry on the other. She had another one on her inner wrist that said Jones and another around her ankle that said A pirate's Life for me. Tattoos were something else she fell in love with about the pirate's life. Killian had gotten one after they were married of her name going down the entire center of his back. He had one of each of their children's names as well.

"Do we have to go?" Isabella asked.

"No, but you'll have to stay on the ship all night." Regina said. Her daughter frowned, thinking it over. She went back into her room. Meanwhile KJ and Sheamus were boxing or something in the halls. She merely pushed them out of the way and went above deck where Killian was waiting.

"We're the only ones going?" He asked.

"Bella is staying in her room and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are wrestling or something. Let's go, Henry can meet them tomorrow." They walked down the docks, heading to Granny's where the heroes usually preferred to celebrate. Henry burst into a wide grin as soon as he saw her. "Hello Little Prince." He was a few inches taller than she was now and he was dressed smartly in a long sleeved button down shirt and slacks with his bangs neatly combed back on his head in a sort of professional manner.

"Hey Mom. Guess what?" He steered her over to a pan of lasagna. "I made it. Try some."

Regina smiled as she sat down and tried some of his lasagna. "Absolutely marvelous. You even got the red pepper flakes." Killian sat next to her and he was happy to engage in a conversation with Henry. She was enjoying herself. Even a few people who once called her an enemy were laughing and smiling at the tales she told. But one person was not. "Something wrong, Miss Swan?" She asked, coming to the bar. Ruby placed a glass of red wine in front of her without her even asking. The queen dipped her head to the wolf and drank.

"I thought you had lied to Henry. About coming back one day." Emma said, turning to face her, nursing an untouched drink.

"Why would I do that? Because I'm Evil?"

"Because you're you."

Regina chuckled. "I can understand that. However the truth is, Emma, my leaving was beneficial for me **and** Henry. But especially me. I love him, always will, but before that our relationship was...almost toxic. I felt like I **needed** him, to be happy, to be able to function and that was not good for anyone. This time apart has allowed us both to grow beyond what we used to be. I would've thought you'd be happy."

"I am." Emma said firmly, clearly lying.

"If you say so." Regina shrugged and took her drink back over to sit in Killian's lap.

"So Mom, what have you been up to you? Since we didn't talk as much." Henry asked. Most of the people were steadily streaming out and it was quiet now.

"Well, Henry…" Regina drank some more wine and put down the glass. "I was tending to my other children."

"What?"

Regina glanced around, feeling all eyes turn to her. She held up her arms, showing him the names tattooed on her forearms. "3."

"I thought you couldn't have children." Snow said.

"That's why we went after the Dragon's Hoard." Killian answered, tightening his hook arm around Regina's waist. She lowered her arms and looked at Henry.

"Are you upset?"

"No." He said quickly. "I'm happy for you. I know you always did want your own kids."

"They're here, with us, and I wanted you to meet them."

"I...would love to."

Regina let out a sigh of relief, glad that he was looking at this with an open mind. She'd been terrified that he would think she was trying to replace him. But he seemed to genuinely want to take this in stride. Her little prince had indeed grown into a young man that continued to astound her. "Thank you, Henry."

Henry shook his head. "No thanks. They might hate me. Hopefully not."

"The Evil Queen spouting more just like her." Neal muttered.

Killian waved his hand, his mark glowing blue as he magically Neal, slamming his face on the table. "Don't ever insult my queen, mate."

"Killian, let him go." Regina sighed. Killian obeyed.

"Why can't you guys just get along?" Henry asked.

"Because your father is a fucking idiot." Killian hissed.

"Killian, please." Regina said gently. She looked at him over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "We didn't come here to fight, dear."

"I know, Love."

"Regina Mills has grown up." Granny commented with a smirk.

Regina smiled at the older woman. "Not Mills anymore." She held up her finger proudly. "It's Jones now." The women quickly crowded around to look at the large diamond. However, she reached for her glass again and raised it into the air. "To Henry."

"To Henry!" Everyone cheered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Henry got up early and got dressed in jeans and a gray shirt. He put on his jacket before sprinting outside. The morning air was kinda frigid, but it didn't bother him much. He grabbed a couple cups of coffee at Granny's before driving over to the station. His parents were in today and he decided to surprise them. Emma smiled as soon as she saw him. Neal was sporting a small bruise on the side of his face from Killian's angry retaliation of his words against Regina. "You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine." He said dismissively.

Emma gave her son a hug. "What do you have planned for today? Since you have no school."

"I'm going to find Mom and meet my siblings." He shrugged.

"Want some company?" Emma asked.

"Sure, I am a little nervous I suppose." Henry wiped his hands on his jeans and Emma lead him out to the cars, following him in Regina's car to the docks. They walked up the docks to the two pirate ships, the Jolly Roger and a larger, darker vessel with a horse figurehead. On the side was the ship's name.

"The Rocinante." Emma read aloud.

"Definitely Mom's ship." Henry smirked. He lead the way up the gangplank and onto the deck. It was deserted. "I guess she doesn't get up as early as she used to."

"Henry!" They looked up and found Regina climbing nimbly down from the rigging. She landed on the deck with a soft thud, already dressed in soft leather boots, skin tight black pants and a long sleeved dark blue shirt with some kind of bodice over it. She really did look like a pirate queen aboard her ship.

"Hey Mom, where is everyone?"

"Sadly, they do not appreciate a good morning like I do. Welcome aboard the Rocinante, the most deadly ship on the seas. Come on, I'll give you guys the tour." Regina excitedly lead through the ship, telling them about the various rooms and appliances she'd magically inserted like bathrooms and showers. Showers were mandatory at least once every two days. It was the best compromise she could get from the other pirates. By the time they got to the galley, the others were waking up. "You guys eat yet?"

"I haven't." Henry said.

"Well, prepare to get a taste of the pirate's cuisine." Regina sat down and invited them to do the same. The table was soon piled high with salads, fruits, stew and fish. The other pirates soon poured in. One who Henry could see resembled his brunette mother immensely, took a seat at her side. He was of average height with an athletic build and long black hair. "Henry, this child #1, Killian Jones Jr, but we call him KJ."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, brother." He reached across the table to shake Henry's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Henry said, trying his best to hold his shock. "I thought you'd be like 5 or something."

"Nah, I am the oldest though."

"Time flows differently between worlds, remember?" Regina supplied.

"Yeah, I forgot for a second." Henry said quickly, watching his brother pile his plate with food. He moved with the same grace and regality as their mother did. It was quite fascinating. They shared small talk over breakfast before Regina lead them above deck once again. Henry watched some guy running over the top of the cabins and swing himself through the rigging to land near them. He rushed over to Regina and grabbed her in a bearhug.

"Henry, child #2. Sheamus, meet Henry." Regina said.

Sheamus was a slender built guy but he clearly took after Killian. He had bright blue eyes and a boyish smile, as though he liked to smile a lot. He shook Henry's hand. "Big brother, how are you? We've heard quite a bit about the Little Prince."

"What have you heard?"

"That you are not as awesome as me." KJ said with a pose. Sheamus smacked him on the back of the head and KJ tackled him, both of them crashing through a wooden box.

Regina sighed and facepalmed herself. "I swear I'm going to kill you both. I said be on your best behavior."

"He started it." KJ said.

"I will end the both of you if you don't start acting your age." She hissed. "Where's your sister?"

"On the Roger."

Regina rolled her eyes as she lead them across the docks, but Henry was smiling. His brothers seemed like cool dudes and it was quite amusing seeing them fighting. They found a girl who might as well have been Regina's twin sitting on the railing, humming softly to herself as she stared out over the water.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello dear, I wanted you to meet someone. Isabella, this is your brother, Henry."

Henry held out his hand and she shook it. She seemed to be the most mellow of the trio and had a beautiful smile.

"Well, there you go, that's the whole brood. I planned this out a little better in my head" Regina sighed.

"You know boys are gonna be boys, Mom." Isabella said.

"It's fine, Mom." Henry smiled. "They're...interesting."

"That's an understatement." Emma muttered.

"Truly." Regina smiled, kissing her daughter on the head.

"Why don't all four of us go for a night on the town?" Henry suggested, looking at Isabella. "Sibling bonding time." She only shrugged.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm sure the boys would agree to it." Regina said. Her expression turned deadly serious. "Do not play any games with them. Any of them. If you want to hold onto your livelihood, just don't."

"Why?"

"Because." Isabella grinned. "When you play with a Jones, it becomes less about how well you can play the game and more about how well you can cheat to win the game. You should listen to her majesty."

"And you, no pickpocketing." Regina said sternly. Isabella made a cross her heart gesture. "Uncross your legs and do that again." Her daughter smirked and obeyed.

That night would prove to be one hell of a night. The Jones gang could definitely live it up, no matter what world they were in. Henry was just about fascinated with everything they did, from gambling and winning all of the money from people at the Rabbit Hole, after which they used to buy everyone rounds of drinks, to joyriding with him and going cliff diving. They were so spontaneous and fearless and it did not surprise him at all when they ended up behind bars.

"Are you drunk?" His dad demanded. "Your lucky I don't call your mother. I'm sure she'd be very disappointed in you."

Henry leaned against the bars, struggling not to laugh. He'd only had one drink but KJ had spiked it and thinking back on it, that was a terrible idea from the start. KJ and Sheamus were in his cell as well, laughing and snickering as Neal walked over to a phone. Isabella was in the other one, laying on the floor on her back while making gestures as though she were writing in the sky.

"How old are you?" Neal asked her.

"What's a one and a five?"

"Onedy Five." Henry said.

Sheamus snickered. "That's not a word."

"It's definitely Eleventy Five." KJ added.

Neal sighed and turned back to talking on the phone. "Yeah, I got them locked up. What do I do?"

"His voice is annoying me now, Bella, get us out of here." KJ said.

Isabella stepped up to the door of the cell and pulled a key out of her pocket. Henry smirked as his drunken brain realized she'd pickpocketed the key off his father. She opened the door and casually opened the boys' cell. Neal looked up as the doors swung open but Sheamus waved his hand, freezing him in place.

"Later." KJ said to his face before leading the way out. "Hey Henry, can I drive?"

"No! Are you crazy?" Henry said. "I am the most sober one here, so I should drive."

"What other fun stuff, you got in this town, Henry?" Sheamus asked.

"I think we should call it a night, guys."

"Or…" KJ grinned. "We could do something else. Come on, I got an idea."

/

Emma hugged her jacket closer as she and her mother went for a walk, past the docks. Their topic of conversation was its usual one: Henry. "He and Regina's kids got along pretty well. He seemed to like having siblings."

"You're still upset with how he treats Regina." Snow said knowingly. "She is his mother, Emma."

"I know, but she did leave him. I just get why she's so great to him. She's an infuriating bitch to me."

"Watch it. That's my stepmother you're talking about." Snow smirked.

"Please stop."

Snow laughed. "Emma, he is going to idolize her until the day he dies, and do you know why? Because Regina is a woman to be admired, just like you. Just because he shows affection to Regina doesn't mean he loves you any less. Be careful not to start sprouting green spots like Zelena. Envy is a terrible cross to bear."

Emma silently pondered her mother's words until the sound of music reached her ears. They both paused and looked towards the two large pirate ships docked in the harbor. They could see different instruments playing themselves while Regina and Killian danced on the deck of the ship. The blonde remembered when the pirate had once pursued her. She'd never gotten the impression that he could ever be the romantic or the fatherly type, but with Regina, he was an entirely different person. Thundering hooves suddenly drowned out the music as a herd of horses came galloping down the street. It took no effort at all to recognize her son on one of them. Regina and Killian appeared next to them.

"What the hell are they doing?" Regina hissed.

"Being kids, love." Killian smirked.

"I'm going to murder all of them." She waved her hand, making the horses disappear and her children appear in front of her. All of them were snickering and had red eyes. "How much have you had to drink?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Sheamus shrugged.

KJ counted on his fingers, going past 10 several times before he decided on 7 drinks. Isabella just shrugged.

"In my defense." Henry said. "I only had one."

Regina automatically looked at KJ. "Did you spike his drink?"

KJ frowned his face up as he thought. Sheamus and Henry laughed at his face. "I don't know, I can't remember."

"You'll remember tomorrow when your head is throbbing so hard your teeth go numb." She teleported them away to their bedrooms and looked at Henry. "Where's your car, dear?"

"At the police station. Dad was pretty mad."

"He should be." Emma snapped. "You're supposed to be acting like an adult now, Henry." Henry blinked and leaned to the side. Killian put his arm to steady."

"Good night, Henry." Regina sent him away as well. She turned to look at Killian. "Your children."

"Oh, so they're my children when they do something crazy? Let's not forget who jumped off the mast during a sea battle."

"It was either that or get shot. What'd you expect me to do?"

"Definitely not throw yourself to the sharks."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Date night's over. I'm going to bed." She teleported away. Killian sighed and dipped his Emma and Snow before teleporting away as well.

"They were practically made for each other." Snow commented.

Emma said nothing. Over the next few days, she saw less of her son than ever. Whenever Henry wasn't working down at the mayor's office, he was down at the docks, swordfighting with his siblings or playing cards. He went riding with Regina and Isabella and sailing with the whole of the Jones clan on the Jolly Roger. Regina even taught him to use some of her guns. When she finally did manage to catch up with him, he was at Granny's, laughing with Killian and his sons. Isabella just looked extremely annoyed with her brothers while Regina was just bursting with pride, She pulled the brunette over to the side, or rather in the back for a quick word.

"Regina, I think your kids are a bad influence on Henry."

"How so?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, besides causing a mess on their first night here and dragging Henry along with them, all they've done is teach him to cheat at everything and get away with stuff. I don't like it. He should be focused on getting into a good college not playing pirate."

Regina smirked. "Okay, rewind for a second. One: not once was a gun pointed to Henry's head, telling him to do something. Two: Henry is old enough to make his own decisions and three: I would advise you not to speak ill of my children. Besides that first night, they have done nothing wrong. If you want to spend more time with Henry, then tell him that, don't blame it on my kids."

Emma glared at her. "Henry is a good boy. I won't have you turning him into some common criminal."

"Why is he a good boy?" Regina tilted her head, taking a step forward until they nose to nose. "Is it because of the few years you spent with him when he didn't really need you or the decade I spent raising him and instilling him with those 'good boy' beliefs. I know you absolutely hate it, but Henry is my son too, and he has brothers and a sister who he wants to get to know. None of this is impacting his future in a negative way and none of this has much to do with you. Get over yourself, Emma, and don't ever try to tell me about my children again. Regina Mills is gone. Regina Jones is an entirely different woman, and she already doesn't like you."

"You really think I care what you like? I am focused on my son's future."

"He is focused on his future." Regina hissed. "He's already gotten 3 acceptance letters to good universities." That deflated Emma's sails immediately. "He didn't tell you, did he? Bummer." She patted Emma's shoulder and went out to the main room.

Emma immediately called Neal and asked if he knew about Henry's acceptance letters, which he didn't. She stepped out after a moment and Henry smiled at her. She forced a smile and motioned for him to come here.

"Yeah, Mom, what's up? Can't stay long, Mom's gonna do a mock sea battle." He grinned excitedly.

"You got 3 acceptance letters to college?" Emma asked.

His smile started to fade. "Oh, yeah. I was going to surprise you once I got the last letter to see if I get into the real school I wanted. The other three were just my backup choices. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but there's been so much going on, I just forgot about it."

"But you didn't forget to tell Regina." Emma said, deeply hurt by his actions. There was a scream from the diner and a crash and they both turned to look. Her hand went to her holster but it was only Roland tackling Regina in her chair. It was seriously starting to annoy her how they went crazy over the woman.

"Mom, I'm sorry, okay? I just usually tell her everything." He shrugged.

Emma just nodded. "Go ahead and have fun." She turned to go out the back way but he grabbed her arm.

"How about tonight, me you and Dad all sit and talk all this over, okay? I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings." She smiled as he hugged her before he took a step back and started off after the Jones Clan.

"The tiny prince is back!" KJ exclaimed, putting an arm around Henry.

Regina rolled her eyes as she bent down and picked up Roland, putting him on her shoulders. They left the establishment and the whole place seemed empty when they were gone. Then again, most of the patrons had been pirates who followed them.

Emma nodded to Granny as she walked out and headed back to work, already thinking about the little talk they would have tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Henry was a little nervous, looking at the Jolly Roger ride smoothly across the water nearby, preparing for the sea battle. Regina laughed, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Don't look so scared. You're with me. Nothing's going to happen to you." She turned around and started shouting commands to the crew and they leaped into action. Per the rules of the battle, the Rocinante, being larger than the Jolly Roger, was only allowed to use a certain amount of cannons and but the whole crew was allowed, despite being larger. Both crews were magically protected so no one could die, and any damage could essentially be fixed with magic. The swords and guns, when making contact would pretty much immobilize the person to make things as realistic as possible. The Jones Clan would be split, Regina, Isabella and Henry on the Rocinante and Killian, KJ and Sheamus on the Roger. Henry jumped when Pierce, his mother's quartermaster, clasped him on the back and handed him a gun. Henry was already carrying Blackbeard's sword. He dipped his head and carried on. He strapped his gun to the holster at his side and checked the sword. Henry was sure he had no idea what to do in a real battle, but his mother calmly giving commands and encouraging him, made him feel a little more at ease. She'd been doing this for about 20 years, so he wasn't too worried. Isabella fired the starting shot and both ships turned to face each other.

"You're about to see your mother in action." Pierce said, coming to his side.

"She's good at this, right?"

"One of the best." He laughed. "Sometimes we call her 'Stonewall' Jones, and you're about to find out why."

The Jolly Roger soon opened fire, gliding across the water like a bullet. The ships were about to run into each other, but Regina yanked the wheel at the last second, turning the ship sideways to avoid crashing and the crew let out a full broadside at her command. Henry grabbed onto the railing as the ship shook and the sea vessels parted again.

"You alright, dear? I forgot to tell you that you might need ear plugs." His mother called, smiling brightly. He gave her a thumbs up. The Jolly Roger opened fire again and didn't stop as they sped close again, keeping out the Rocinante's reach and continuing to hammer the larger ship with cannonfire. Regina didn't flinch not once as the cannons ripped through the ship. Henry went to hide behind her to avoid getting hit. She only smiled, not worried in the least about the large metal balls flying at her head. Even when one nearly hit her, she gave no hint at being afraid. He took a deep breath and stepped away from her. Suddenly, metal hooks appeared on the railing. "Mind cutting those, dear?" He nodded and unsheathed his sword to swiftly cut the hooks off, but Sheamus suddenly swinging across hit him in the chest with both boots and knocked him onto his back. Regina parried the sword with her own before it could come down on his head. She forced Sheamus back and ducked as Isabella dropkicked him off the side of the ship. "Swords!" Regina called to the men.

Isabella helped Henry back to his feet and nodded. "Stay on your toes and remember: pirates cheat. We fight dirty. Stay on your guard." She didn't have a sword, just two daggers and she preferred to use one of their mother's long rifles. Anyone unlucky enough to try and board the Rocinante was blown back off. When she ran out of bullets, it was a straight sword fight. She became a blinding blur of blades, displaying an agility he'd never seen before. He managed to hold his own with his sword and stay on his feet as the two crews battled it out. Regina was locked in a deadly dance with Killian, both of them challenging each other and smirking at each other. KJ was like a beast, barrelling through the men and bashing them aside. Pierce met him head on and for the moment, Henry could think. Pirates cheat. He ran forward and leaped onto the KJ's back. As soon as his sword touch KJ between the shoulderblades, he collapsed as he was eliminated, having been 'stabbed in the back'. Henry kept to the shadows and the sidelines, picking off people from the back, that is until Killian kicked him off the ship. Henry landed in the water and looked up as Killian suddenly landed next to him. Both of them smirked and looked up as Regina announced herself the winner.

"That was so much fun!" Henry said as they walked back into Storybrooke in the dark. "And it was fun to meet 'Stonewall' Jones." He grinned at his mother, who returned it. She stopped at the door of the house. "Thanks Mom. Today was amazing."

"Indeed it was." She replied. "You know, you make a damn good pirate. Once you get rid of all that **honorable** nonsense." She grinned cheekily.

"How long are you guys staying in town?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps a little while longer but I don't know exactly how long. I'll have to talk with Killian."

"Oh, okay. Hey, I've got something to show you." He gestured for her to follow him into his parents' house. Emma and Neal were in the living room, probably waiting for them to have their talk, but he gave a please wait gesture and motioned for Regina to follow him again. She dipped her head respectfully to the heads of the house and followed him upstairs into his room. He tried to keep it clean, but every now and then he forgot to put a shirt or textbook away. Regina waved her hand, doing it for him. He bent under the bed and pulled out a box. It was usually where he kept his storybook, but instead it had begun to house a different book. Every letter she'd sent detailing her adventures had been rewritten in one of the books they'd found in the Author's home. The book magically created illustrations to go with the pages. Her original letters were in a book all their own and thanks to Grandpa Gold, were in a magically sealed case to protect them. "What do you think?"

Regina smiled as she looked through the pages. "This is quite lovely, Henry."

"Thanks. I didn't want to get rid of them or forget so I made them into a new storybook."

"What's the title?" He closed it and showed her. "A pirate's life for me."

"I used your tattoo for it. I couldn't come up with anything better."

"I think it's perfect." She smiled. "Thank you for showing me this, Henry. I love it." He smiled and put everything away carefully.

"So, have you decided about your schools? What you'll be studying?"

"Not yet. It's why I was going to talk to Mom." He smirked. "Or ditch everything and join you on the high seas."

Regina smirked as well. "Oh but I'm sure you don't want your school days to be a waste. I should take my leave. Killian is waiting for me."

He nodded and gave his mother another hug before she teleported off. He took a quick shower and changed clothes into sweats and a long sleeved blue shirt before heading downstairs where his parents were still waiting. "Hey guys. Sorry about the wait, I wanted to show Mom my new storybook."

"What's this about you getting acceptance letters and not telling anyone?" Neal asked.

"I wanted to wait and see if I get one to the college I wanted before I told you about the backup ones." Henry shrugged. He honestly didn't think it was that much of a big deal. He wondered what his siblings were up to...probably cheating at cards or pestering their parents.

"You need to let us know about this kind of stuff, man." Neal continued, bringing him out of his thoughts. "This is a huge accomplishment. We want to celebrate it with you."

"I know, and I'll start sharing stuff with you guys, okay?"

"Fine."

Henry looked at his mother, who simply nodded her agreement. "Well, i'm gonna go to bed. Need anything else?"

"No, go ahead." Henry went upstairs and pulled out his new storybook to continue copying down his mother's adventures. He heard a tap on his window and looked up to find Isabella at the pane. He got up to open it.

"Hey big brother." Her eye fell upon the storybook and she quickly crawled in to look at it.

"Isn't it a little late to be flying through people's windows?" Henry asked, although he wasn't upset.

"This is about mom." Isabella smiled. "You made all this up?"

"No, she wrote them herself and I just started transferring them to the other book."

"This is so cool. Wait, they almost got killed by the kraken?!"

"Yeah, Mom had to burn off half its tentacles before they could get away. That's kinda what they get for trying to take a shortcut across the Bermuda Triangle."

"No kidding. Dumb and Dumber would love to see this." she said, referring to KJ and Sheamus. "But I did have a reason to come to you. There's this funny thing in your backyard."

Henry looked out the window. "You mean my bike?"

"That! Yes, what does it do?"

He grinned. "I'll show you."

/

"Thank you for this, Killy." Regina said, standing on one side of their private chambers aboard the Jolly Roger. Killian had his back to her, removing his boots and she had a perfect view of his back, allowing her to see all of his supple muscles bend and twist. She wanted to lick his shoulders and caress his back, bite that cute butt of his…

"Of course, Love. Don't mention it. However, you are breathing incredibly hard. Something wrong?" He stood up, slid off his pants and turned to face her, naked in all his pirate glory. His eyes were filled with concern at first but quickly changed. Regina was incredibly turned on and she was only wearing black lacy lingerie. "What's this?"

"A happy wife cannot thank her husband in one of the most intimate and passionate ways possible?" She asked with a smirk. "You don't like it?"

"No, you should be naked. That way nothing can get in my way." He grinned. She snapped her fingers, poofing away the lace and ran forward, leaping onto the bed and into his arms. He laughed and swung her around before letting them fall back on the bed with a peaceful sigh. Cuteness over. It was time for the important stuff. Killian quickly positioned himself between her legs and started kissing her everywhere. Even after 20 years, they still could not get enough of each other. She laughed when she thought of how much she used to hate the man, and now she didn't believe there was any possible way to love a man more. Killian leaned back to remove his hook and lay it on the bedside table before sliding between her legs, prepared to slide his sword into her sheath. "You still love me, Regina?" He asked, smirking because he clearly knew the answer.

"Always, my love. Now if you don't mind impaling me please. It's been a hectic few days."

"As my queen commands." He slid into her with a delicious groan and she fought back the urge to scream. Fuck, this man was incredible. He started thrusting and she pulled him down for a kiss. "You are the best, Regina."

"You are too kind." She smirked, gasping when he hit a sensitive place. He grinned devilishly as he made sure to hit that exact spot from now on. Needless to say, it was a very pleasant evening. Afterwards, they got dressed in something not too clingy and Killian carried her on his back above deck and they sat beneath the stars enjoying the cool air. "You were right."

"About what?" Killian asked.

"Storybrooke is small." She said. "The world is so big in comparison."

"Indeed." He replied, moving close to her so he could lean against her and wrap his arms around her, placing a kiss to her temple.

"I hate to think of what I'd become if I stayed here."

"Then don't think about it."

She sighed and leaned into his embrace. Then she heard someone calling Mom and stood up. Killian stood up as well and a smile touched her lips as Henry rode up to the shoreline on his bike with Isabella on the back. Sheamus had found one, probably _stolen,_ one of his own but he was riding it standing up with one foot on the seat and the other on the handlebars. KJ was popping a wheelie on his.

"They just found out what a bike is and they can already it better than me." Henry said with a laugh.

"All of you should be in bed." She called.

"Give us til midnight, Mom." Bella said. "Please Dad?" She made a puppy dog face.

"You can stay out as long as you want, Princess." Killian grinned.

"You're such a daddy's girl!" Regina called.

"He spoils me!" Isabella replied as Henry rode off again.

"And you're a pushover." She said, looking at Killian.

"That's my baby girl."

"And when she starts dating?"

"She's never dating, we both know that. And besides, I have a gun, you have a gun, she has a gun and we both have boats to dump bodies if necessary."

"I know one thing though, we're getting them bikes when we get home."

"Agreed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was the start of the weekend and Regina got dressed in form fitting brown jeans, soft leather boots and a hooded long sleeved white coat with long tails. She pulled her hood up against the cold and walked to the station where she knew Emma would be packing for her few days off. The blonde was sitting at her desk, looking at a picture when Regina stepped in. "Morning, Sheriff."

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"I was wondering if you had plans for today. If not, I wanted you to join me for a little activity. I feel like we need to talk."

"We don't."

Regina said, leaning against the doorway. "Miss Swan, refusing to talk to me is quite immature. We are both grown women and if we need to resolve a dispute, then we can do so, like grown women. The silent treatment is rather juvenile. Come on, dear, you'll like it. Bring some guns." She left the room and waited patiently outside until Emma reluctantly joined her. She teleported them out to a spot in the forest where she'd set up targets all around them in a makeshift shooting range. A table was nearby with her guns on them and she walked over to pick up a long barrelled white one.

It was a simple endeavor, trying to figure out exactly why Emma was acting like a little git lately. The blonde was soon relaxed and firing precision shots like it was nothing. It did not go unnoticed by the queen that she was constantly trying to outdo her.

"So, you gonna tell me what this is really about?" Emma asked, reloading her pistol.

"My relationship with Henry. You're jealous of it." Regina answered matter of factly. She aimed at one of the targets:a metal can on lined up on a rock and easily hit her mark.

"Yeah, well it's not like it matters. You're his Queen. You're everybody's fucking queen." Emma hissed as she fired and missed a target. She reloaded and hit it this time. "Doesn't matter that I've spent the last 5 years here being a mother and the sheriff and the Savior while you were off playing pirate." She fired again and hit the next target in the tree. "You left him. You should've stayed gone. He doesn't give a damn about anyone but you even though I'm his real mother, even though I was here for him. I mean, he thinks the absolute fucking world of you. I don't see it."

Regina chuckled. "Add another 5 years to your 5. Add in changing the diapers, the feedings, soothing the aches, the pains and the crying, scaring away the monsters, having to endure all the tantrums." Emma paused to look at her. "And then after all that, think your little boy, 10 years old, crossing an entire state to bring back his **real mother.** Him glorifying her for no reason, wanting to be with her, even though she left him, even though you were there. Feels horrible, doesn't it? Exact same way I felt the moment you stepped into my town."

"So you're just doing this to get back at me?" Emma demanded.

"Nonsense, I really don't give a damn about you. You're acting like a complete bitch and instead of talking about it, you think being moody and passive aggressive will work. Henry is my son, whether you like it or not and he and i will always share a bond. As will you. The mistake you made, Miss Swan, was trying to step into my place, into my shoes, as if you could. I'm not saying I'm a better mother, neither am I saying that you're a bad one, but the fact of the matter is, Emma, your jealousy is going to ruin you. Henry loves you."

"He loves you more." she countered.

Regina sighed. "Emma-"

"Don't lecture me like i'm a child." Emma snapped, rounding on her angrily.

"Then stop acting like one. I'm telling you right now to not let the darkness consume you."

"I did the whole Dark Swan thing, I-"

"Was pulled back from the precipice by your family." Regina hissed. "To be consumed? You have no idea what it's like trying to fight your way back, with nothing and no one by your side, no one believing in you. I have to fight the darkness every second of every day. For your sake, for Henry's. Fight it off. Let it go. Live your life with our son and know that you will never have to go through what I did. Your family will be there every time to help you."

Emma sighed. "Look, I know you think you're trying to help, but it won't change the fact that our son clearly cares more for you than me. He doesn't tell me or Neal anything, and you're the first person he runs to. Even when he was younger and got an A on a test, he'd run straight home to that stupid mirror and call you before giving me or Neal a simple hello. You're his world."

"Worlds change." Regina replied. "They expand and grow wider. I won't be in town forever, Emma and when I leave-"

"He's just gonna talk to you through the mirror." Emma said.

"Do you honestly think Henry is doing this on purpose? It might not mean as much to him as it does you. Talk to him! The answer is simple." Emma still looked unconvinced. "How about we finish up here and go get some drinks, huh?" The blonde agreed and Regina hit the next target without looking.

"Show off."

/

For a few days, things got better. The Jones clan moved into Regina's mansion so Henry didn't have to drive down to the docks every morning to see them. He spent more time with Emma, but she felt it was only because he wanted something. She was right. It was a late night after work when she was packing up to go home and Henry approached her with an interesting proposition.

"Let me get this straight. You want to go with Regina when she leaves Storybrooke?"

"Only for a year." Henry added. "Then I'll come back and go to college. Lots of people take a break in between graduating high school and going to college."

"And Regina agreed to this?"

"I actually haven't talked to her about it, yet." He said, looking sheepish. "I may have suggested it as a joke, but she said I shouldn't waste all the time I spent in school. And I wouldn't because I'd be coming back."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "Regina lives in a world now that has sea battles and fights on a daily basis. What if you get hurt?"

"Mom has magic. So does Sheamus, Bella and Killian. They can protect me. Besides, I can get hurt just as easily here. What do you think?"

"Henry, I honestly don't think it's a good idea."

He sighed. "Please, Mom. At least see what Mom says."

"Henry I don't need to see what Regina says." Emma said. "You need to focus on school, then getting a good job or starting a career."

"I thought the purpose of college was for me to get a start in leading a fulfilled life?" Henry replied. "Money isn't even a problem, that's one of magic's finest features. And i could see the world, Mom. That's something you've always wanted to do."

Emma could see the hope on her son's face. Regardless of what she said, he was an adult now and would ultimately make his own choice, although she believed he would do whatever Regina suggested. It was indeed a wonderful opportunity, but there were far too many dangers, far too many risks. He didn't need to jump on a pirate ship to lead a fulfilled life. Just because it lead to Regina's happy ending didn't mean it was the same for him. She would have to talk with Regina about it if she couldn't convince their wayward son otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the dark of night, a time when a town like Storybrooke would be sound asleep. Their visitors, the pirates, however were still wide awake. A small warehouse on the docks had been commandeered and magically altered to fit their needs as they stayed ashore. Parts of the walls were missing and a huge square had been cut out of the middle of the ceiling so that hammocks could stay beneath the overhang. Soft music was being played and while most of the pirates were laying in their hammocks, there were a few couples up dancing. One of them immediately caught his eye. His former soulmate was dancing with the pirate, Captain Hook. Regina was wearing something he'd never seen, a long red skirt with a thigh high slit and a red matching cropped bra top, showing off her newly toned belly. A stark contrast from the conservative pants suit he was so used to. Hook was shirtless, in nothing more than black pants. He'd never seen this side of Regina before, so relaxed and carefree, and it irked him.

He'd made his decision, the best choice for his family in staying with Marian, even though he still yearned for Regina. He was supposed to be her soulmate, what she believed was her last chance at a happy ending and he'd let her down by staying with his wife. Now, she'd replaced him with the pirate. He swallowed back the jealousy rising in his throat as Killian sat down and Regina quickly made herself comfortable in his lap. He picked up a bottle of what could only be liquor and took a swig. Both of them were laughing and joking at something, completely at ease with each other. Regina tilted her head back so he could pour some down her throat.

Robin looked up at the sky as lightning nearly split it in half. Dark clouds were rolling in quickly and it started to rain. He raised the hood of his jacket and looked back at his former soulmate. Regina and Hook were heavily making out, not even minding the rain. He scowled and continued on his way. Ever since Regina's return, she hardly paid him any mind. She came to speak with Roland often or pick him up to spend the day with her but other than a simple hello, she made no effort at all to speak to Robin. He felt the loss. The day Hook gained that strange mark on his hand, Robin had to be taken to the hospital because they'd thought he was having a heart attack, when really it was something quite different. As Rumpelstiltskin put it, it was Regina's soul tearing itself away from his to join Hook's. She had chosen Hook over him and although he knew that this was the way things were going to be, Robin wanted nothing more than to go punch Hook in the face for touching Regina. She would probably punch **him** then...or worse. He just couldn't forget the nights they'd spent together, when he held her in his arms and saw through the facade she always put up. His heart still ached for her...but she would never be his again.

Regina smiled as she looked into bright blue eyes that reminded her of the sea. The eyes of the man that made her feel so loved and protected and gave her a new freedom, unlike any she'd ever experienced. When they were together, it was as though the rest of the world just didn't matter. Her captain. Her pirate king. Her lover. The father of her children. Killian Jones. She loved the man with all her heart. It was almost funny, considering that the quirks that she'd once hated with a passion were what made her love him so much. He was a brilliantly clever man and incredibly handsome, with an accent and voice that made her melt on its own. Not only that, but he was vulgar at times, and arrogant and loved to cheat and drink. He was perfectly imperfect. And he was hers. "You still love me, Killian?"

"Always, love." He said, tenderly tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear. Soft brown eyes met his own, so deep he could get lost in them. The eyes of the woman that had stolen his heart and given him more than he could ever have imagined. When she was in his arms, he felt more at peace than ever before, as though his life held new purpose and that was to make this lovely woman smile and laugh every second of every day, to make sure she knew that she was loved and protected and would never be restrained again. His captain. His pirate queen. His lover. The mother of his children. Regina Jones. The woman he could not love more if he tried. It amused him to think that at one point they'd hated each other, betrayed each other multiple times and tried to kill each other a few times too. Regina used to have so many walls around her and tried to always be this powerful and composed woman, when really all she wanted was to be free to be herself. She was powerful and imposing, cunning as a fox and the most devastatingly beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon, with a deep, sultry voice that never failed to get a reaction out of him. Not only that, but she was impatient at times, often felt self entitled, sometimes insecure and emotionally fragile. She was perfectly imperfect. And she was his. "Always."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

When Neal, Emma and Henry walked up to the mansion the next morning, Isabella was only just stumbling out with her eyes blindfolded.

"Bella, what's going on?" Henry asked.

Isabella removed the blindfold. "It's Naked Monday and I had to get things from the house."

"Naked Monday?"

"Yeah, they have Naked Mondays. Basically it's where they do nothing and anything they do do, they do it naked." She rolled her eyes. "They're a bunch of teenagers."

"I don't think we should talk to them today." Neal and Emma said in unison.

Bella scoffed. "You could try and see if they'll put on clothes for you. Also, Henry, meet us on the Roger as soon as possible with your storybook about Mom." Henry nodded and his little sister teleported off. He knocked on the door. Killian opened it a moment later, wearing only a loincloth.

"Morning, lad." He smirked at Henry, completely ignoring Emma and Neal. "What can i do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Mom."

"It's actually the afternoon, Killian." Emma said.

"It's Hook." He replied. "Be right back."

Emma frowned. Henry snickered. "Only certain people get to call him Killian apparently. Isabella spent like 10 minutes explaining it."

A minute passed and Killian came back to the door with Regina. She was without makeup and her hair was slightly mussed, but she was still so beautiful. Henry smiled at how annoyed his mother looked. "What can I do for you, Little Prince?"

"We need to have a little talk, Regina." Emma answered. "Mind if we come in?"

"Yes, what is this about?"

"They wanted to talk to you because I told them that I wanted to go with you when you left Storybrooke." Henry supplied.

Regina blinked. "Ugh, I heard three words out of that whole sentence. Just come in. Killy, please bring me some coffee." She lead the way into the living and room, the tails of her long silk robe flowing behind her. She sat down heavily and rubbed her temples until Killian returned and handed her a mug of coffee and drank deeply of the hot liquid. "Okay, now I can comprehend stuff. What were you saying?"

"I want to go with you when you go back to Maracaibo, you know, see your world." Henry said excitedly. Regina smiled. "I know you're worried about school, but it'd only be for a year. If necessary, I can ask Grandma and Grandpa to send us a message in a year to make sure we're on time. Then I'll come back and go to college. What do you think?"

Regina sipped some more of her coffee. "You've clearly given this a lot of thought."

"I have."

"Well...I don't have a problem with it. You are a young man now and you were raised well. You can make decisions on your own. I say, all aboard."

"You did not just say 'all aboard'." Killian scoffed from behind her. "Thats for trains."

"Same difference."

"Stop saying that. They're not the same. One is a train and the other is a pirate ship."

"And they're both modes of transportation!" Both of them glared at each other for a minute. Killian was the first to fold, but he snatched Regina's coffee as he left the room. "Bastard."

"Bitch." He called.

"Look, I don't think this is a good idea." Emma said.

"Why not?" Regina asked. "He would be under the best care possible and having the time of his life. You can be sure that I won't let any harm come to my son, Miss Swan."

"Your son?" Neal asked. "You left him."

"Well thanks to the both of you, legally we're not related. Right?" Regina replied. "Neither of you really have a good reason for him not to go. Neal, I'm guessing, you just want him to stay because I'm the Evil Queen, right? And Emma, you don't want him to go because of your jealousy. Thought so."

"Jealousy?" Henry frowned and looked at his blonde mother. "Jealous of what?"

"Clearly, the three of you have a lot of things to talk about, and I do suggest you talk about them because bottling it up is helping no one." Regina snapped her fingers and the three appeared on the porch. The queen sighed and looked up as Killian came back to the door, now completely naked.

"You alright, love?"

"Of course." She stood up and shrugged off her robe, revealing her own nakedness underneath. "I would be better with some _coffee."_

"Climb aboard your _train_ and get it." He smirked and walked into the kitchen to make more coffee. She grinned to herself and skipped after him to watch him do it.

/

When Henry got to the Roger with his storybook, he was positively fuming. Sheamus and KJ, who were sparring on the deck, looked concerned as he approached.

"What's wrong, prince?" KJ asked.

"My parents treat me like I'm a child, that's what." Henry hissed, sitting down on a nearby crate with a huff. "I mean, I'm 18 now. I think I can make a decision for myself for once."

"They're parents. They worry for no reason." KJ shrugged. "Sending their little boy off to another world, can cause any parent to doubt."

"They'll come around." Sheamus said, patting him on the back.

Henry scoffed. "No they won't."

"You're probably right." He shrugged and walked back over to smack his older brother in the back of the head. KJ reacted by pitching him over the side of the ship.

"The both of you are crazy."

"We absolutely are." KJ grinned, taking a seat next to him. "One day, brother, we all eventually decide who will be. Our parents will have no say. Who you will be and what you do, will be your choice. It will be their loss if they do not accept it. You are a good boy." He patted Henry on the head and he glared at him. "We'll have to change that soon."

Isabella materialized a few feet away. "Great, you got the book. Come on." She gestured to the door that lead below deck. Sheamus appeared as well, soaking wet, and punched KJ in the jaw. Both of them grinned and followed their sister into the ship.

"Absolutely crazy." Henry muttered. They arrived at a large room. It was mostly bare except for some chairs bolted to the floor. Her sister had added in a very large plasma tv, but nothing else. As instructed, he placed the book in front of the tv and Isabella cast a spell on it. The tv switched on and it showed the Jolly Roger and the Rocinante sailing side by side on the Caribbean Seas. "What'd you do?"

"Now, we can actually see what happens instead of reading it."

"You made it into a movie." Henry grinned.

"Sure, I guess." She sat down in front of the tv with gleaming eyes. Even KJ and Sheamus were quiet and still for once. Henry took a seat as well. They watched Regina's journey from lost queen to Mistress of the Seas, training with Killian, attacking ships and becoming a pirate the sea had never seen before. The battle of Maracaibo was the best part, and when Killian and Regina walked in. Neither said anything, just shoved the kids over to watch as well.

"That was amazing!" Henry exclaimed after it ended. He looked at his brunette with new eyes. He knew she'd gone through a lot, but to actually see it was another thing entirely. "I can't believe you did all that crazy stuff."

"What's life without a little crazy?" Regina asked with a smirk. The Jones clan headed out to lunch and he walked side by side with his mother as they walked to the diner. "What is it, Little Prince? You're awfully quiet."

Henry looked up at her. "I want to go with you guys. I **am** going. You're right. It's a good opportunity and I am an adult now."

"Well, good for you. We leave in 2 days."

"2 days?! When were you going to tell me?"

"Probably in 2 days." She replied. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. They sat down in the diner and ordered a banquet as they usually did. Isabella, for one so small, was actually the one who could put away the most food. As was Regina surprisingly. She didn't even hesitate to eat the greasy, unhealthy food that she used to try and keep away from him. It didn't seem to matter when her new toned physique. He was sure she could easily whip him in an armwrestling match. Ruby came by and placed a slice of cheesecake in front of her that she had to fight to keep away from KJ, who apparently loved the treat as well. "Miss Lucas, name your your price for about a dozen of these to go. KJ, touch me and you will be a one handed wonder like your father." Regina hissed. Again, Henry couldn't tell if she was joking or not. KJ decided not to try and test her...until she got to the last bite, which he stole. His mother actually looked sad about that. Ruby gave her another piece and she perked back up. KJ tried again to steal it and received a fork going through his hand.

"Mom! What the hell?!"

"Language." She replied. She looked at Henry. "This is... the best... cheesecake... **ever**."

KJ pulled out the fork and Sheamus healed his hand. He glared at their mother. She only smirked as she continued to eat her prize.

"Both of you go too crazy over that stuff." Killian scoffed. "It's just cake. Regina, you know you won't be going asleep until midnight once you eat that."

Regina scoffed then. "That's what I have you and your talents for." She shoved a piece of cake into his mouth and picked up the last piece with her fingers, making a show of licking her fingers in front of KJ.

"You're an evil mother. This is child abuse." He said.

"Oy, Miss Lucas!" Killian called loudly. "Cheesecake please."

After lunch, Henry noticed Regina placed several bills on the table and pay Granny even more. He was quite sure that the diner made more from the pirates' visit than it ever had on its own. "Okay, what's next?"

"You should focus on wrapping up your affairs on land, lad. If you'll still be joining us." Killian answered. "We should be doing the same."

"I have to spend the next couple days with Roland." Regina said. "Aw, I wish we could take the little guy with us. I'm gonna miss him." She sighed sadly and teleported off, no doubt to break the news to her forest prince.

"I'll see you guys later then." Henry said to his brothers. Killian gave him a nod and pushed Sheamus from behind before taking off down the street. Sheamus ran after him and KJ rolled his eyes.

"What is it with them and running? Don't they know people are supposed to get lazy after they eat?" He asked.

"I think a nap is in order." Isabella said.

"Aye, I agree." They both disappeared in a cloud of magic and Henry walked back home to start packing. His parents were less than pleased about his decision, even suggesting that they go with him, but he was determined to do this, and he didn't need them there to assist like he was a child. He was starting to get a little peeved off by their constant rejection of his idea. It wasn't so much that they just didn't want him to go, but his father was really annoying him with his downtalking about his brunette mother. Emma made no move to agree with or support Neal, but she still tried to argue her case. She had been jealous of Regina. They'd had another argument/discussion about that earlier today. He didn't exactly understand why. All he'd done was focus on schoolwork, take care of his horse at the stables and get a job, and his mother saw that as him ignoring her? He ignored them both now as best as he could while he packed up his suitcases and headed back out to tell his friends from school where he would be going. Most of them had met his siblings already and congratulated him. He did hate to say goodbye to Violet, a girl he used to have a huge crush on. They hadn't worked out as a couple, but they'd stayed friends. He was glad of it since he had a fresh ear to listen to his problems.

"I think you should go." Violet smiled as they walked through the park. "It sounds like a wonderful adventure. I'd hate for you to miss it."

"I'd hate to miss it too, but you know I don't like upsetting my parents."

"Have your grandparents said anything yet?"

"No, but it'd be the same as me going off to college. I don't see what the big deal is." Henry sighed.

"Go. It won't kill them if you spend time away."

"Thanks, Vi."

"Don't mention it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the day came, Regina was almost in tears saying bye to Roland. He almost refused to let her go and he was the one thing she truly felt sorry for, leaving him behind. He wouldn't even have Henry this time.

"I'll miss you, Gina."

"I'll miss you too, Ro." She knelt in front of him. "I want you to write me every night and talk to me and I promise I'll answer. OKay?" He nodded quickly. "Promise you won't forget me?" She asked with a smile.

He grinned, the cutest dimpled thing in the world. "How could I forget you, Gina? You're my Gina."

"You're right." Regina kissed the top of his head and stood up. She faced the docks where the ships were waiting.

"You'll come back, right, Gina?" He asked.

She turned back to look at him. "Of course. This time it won't be as long. I promise." She held up her pinky and he smiled as he wrapped his around hers.

"Can I go with you when I turn 18?"

"Absolutely, my forest prince." She hugged him again and covered his face with kisses until her laughed. She started to leave again, but he stopped her and held up the fletching from one of his arrows.

"So you won't forget me."

"Roland, my sweet, it'll only be a year and then I'll come back and we'll eat ice cream until we get sick, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that."

Gods, she hated to leave the little boy, but if she didn't do so now, she wasn't sure if she ever would. She dipped her head to him. He did the same. She smiled and walked up the docks. Killian held out his good hand to help her aboard. Henry was still saying bye to the Charmings. They waited until he came aboard, with almost 3 suitcases. Sheamus and KJ showed him to his room and Regina waved bye to Roland one last time as they set sail. Killian pulled a magic bean out of his coat and tossed it into the water. Thanks to her planning ahead, they had a whole crop of magic beans back at Maracaibo and an unlimited supply to travel the worlds. Henry joined her on deck and she put her arm around him.

"Maracaibo awaits." She said.

He nodded slowly. "Maracaibo awaits."

"Perhaps we could take the scenic route. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds awesome."

She grinned and turned to Killian. "Scenic route please, Captain."

He smirked. "Aye aye, Captain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Henry's jaw dropped at the sight of Maracaibo. The two pirate ships docked in the almost full harbor and he nearly tripped stepping onto dry land after a week of being at sea.

Killian chuckled as he helped him to his feet. "You'll lose those sea legs soon enough lad. Welcome to Maracaibo."

Henry smiled as Regina came towards him and lead him down the docks, telling him about the battle they'd fought to take over the city. Since it was a trade center, the marketplace was bustling with all kinds of people and vendors selling a great variety of goods. One sold olives, dates, and tropical fruits and spices. Another one, a butcher, had a long table covered in types of meat, from beef, goat and mutton to crocodile and shark. Even some whale and octopus, or so he claimed. Someone else was selling very powerful perfumes and scented oils. There was an art dealer that Regina stopped to look at. He was selling different sculptures and paintings. Of course there were people with stalls selling clothing and much of the loud chatter was produced not by people talking but by the blacksmiths making and selling their wares. There was so much life here, far different than little old Storybrooke.

Regina lead him to a wagon that was currently being filled with their bags. "I'll be back in a second to ride to the villa. Wait here." She motioned to Isabella. "Watch him please." She walked off and Henry turned to Bella as she climbed into the wagon and sat down.

"Why do I need to be watched?" He asked.

"This is a pirate town, Henry. It's full of murderers and liars and thieves, all of whom would not hesitate to kill you, lie to you or steal from you. It's much better than Tortuga, but it's still a place of criminals."

Henry nodded. He'd expected as much. Not what happened next. Three beautiful girls just walked right up to him and started talking to him, asking him who he was and where he'd come from. "Um, I'm Henry Mills. I'm from Storybrooke."

The pretty blonde gasped. "That's where the queen is from. Are you the little prince?"

"Yeah, I'm Henry."

"Hey!" Isabella called. "Skank, strumpet and whore, get a move on. He's not interested."

"You might wanna watch that tongue, Isabella." The blonde said.

Belle lit a fireball in her hand. "I suggest you watch yours, unless you want me to burn it off."

"You know." Henry said, after his little sister had sufficiently scared away the girls. "I might've been a little interested."

"No, you weren't. They're just looking for any piece of meat to taste. You don't want to catch their disease, my friend." She offered him her hand to pull him into the wagon. "It's all well and good to enjoy yourself, but be a little wary. The girls here are usually gold digging sluts. There are a few exceptions though."

Henry nodded again. Regina and Killian returned and took the reigns. "What about KJ and Sheamus?"

"They'll catch up later." His mother replied. "Hope you don't mind having the full length tour tomorrow."

"It's fine. You look tired." Henry said. Killian's head whipped towards Regina.

"I'm not pregnant, Killian." She snapped. He didn't look convinced.

Henry smiled as they rode through the beautiful city, heading up what seemed to be a small mountain, following a neatly paved road. They rounded the bend and came upon a beautiful villa that took his breath away. Regina grinned at his reaction.

"Welcome to the Jones Manor, Henry."

"It's amazing, Mom."

"Just wait until you see the inside."

The inside proved even better than the outside. It had a more modern feel to it due to Regina adding in some appliances from the land of no magic like bathrooms and a modern kitchen. And yet, there were simplistic designs as well. The queen lit the fireplace and lead him to his room. It was twice as big as the one he had back home and wasn't really decorated much.

"You can make it your own of course. You have your own bathroom too." Regina smiled. Henry threw his bags next to the bed. "I'll give you a full tour tomorrow, take you shopping, whatever you want. And then, on Friday, Maracaibo is going to throw a great celebration. All for you."

"This is amazing, Mom. I can't believe I'm here." Henry said, looking around.

"I'm glad to have you here, Henry." She motioned to the mirror on the wall in front of a desk. "That's for you to talk to your parents. It flashes when they're trying to contact you. You simply tap it to call or answer. Um, there's plenty of food in the kitchen. Help yourself. Make yourself at home actually. What's ours is yours."

"Thanks Mom." Henry gave his mother a hug and she retired to her own room for the evening. He started unpacking his clothes and pictures. Blackbeard's sword went back up on the wall and he sat down at the desk to call his parents. There was a loud crash and Emma appeared in the glass.

"Henry! Are you alright? Is everything okay?" she asked. Neal peered around her.

"Yeah, guys, everything is fine. We spent a week just sightseeing and now I'm in Maracaibo. It's crazy amazing here, Mom. I'm gonna go on a tour tomorrow and go shopping."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun. Talk to us often, okay?"

"I will. I'm gonna go to bed, but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

He nodded and touched the mirror, ending the connection. With that done, he collapsed onto the giant, soft bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning he got up early as usual and took a shower. He wasn't exactly sure just what to wear being among pirates. He chose a simple gray T-shirt and jeans and put on some matching tennis shoes. His mother was already up and cooking breakfast. She was dressed in black leather pants, black boots and a sleeveless corset top. Her hair was held back by about a dozen bands going all the way down her ponytail.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Morning, Mom. What's first?"

"First we have breakfast. The smells should wake up the stragglers. Then a tour of the city and we'll get you some new clothes. Maybe a dagger or two. Something besides that giant sword to make sure you're safe. That is, until you're properly taught to use it." Regina smirked as she placed a sizzling pan of sausage on the table. It was followed by a bowl of eggs, another bowl filled with fruit, and a pan of baked bread.

"Smells delicious!" Sheamus exclaimed as he burst into the room and sat next to Henry. "How'd you sleep, Tiny Prince?"

"Wonderfully." Henry smiled.

"That's...good." Sheamus watched Regina as she turned around to fix herself some coffee. He reached for the sausage and was shocked by a magic barrier. "Ow." He said, as though this was an everyday thing. It probably was. Killian, KJ and Isabella shortly arrived and they all sat down to eat, digging in to the large meal Regina had prepared. Afterwards, they picked up some horses from Regina's personal stables and she took him on a tour all over the city, showing off every inch of her lovely creation. It was clear his mother took great pride in her city, and Henry was pleased to experience it. She took him back to the market and loaded up on pirate apparel. He got changed into black pants and a poofy white shirt, as well as long black boots. Regina gave him a naked rapier to carry since carrying the jewel encrusted blade of Blackbeard would be simply asking for trouble. Around midday, Regina had to go take care of some business and Isabella took her place as tour guide and lead Henry down to the harbor.

"So what do you think?" Bella asked. "Awesome or what?"

"It is pretty awesome." Henry admitted. It was like everything was so fast paced, so different than little ole' Storybrooke. Everyone seemed so happy and carefree, not rushing through life and not fulfilling expectations either. Just...enjoying themselves. "So, is Mom the queen or what?"

"Pretty much. Can you imagine Daddy running a city?" Isabella smirked, kicking off her shoes to walk down to the beach. Henry did the same and followed. "It's an earned moniker. She's not technically the queen but...she is. If that makes any sense."

"Kinda." He shrugged.

"Come on, I have someone for you to meet." She grinned and grabbed his arm, leading her down the beach to a small rocky cove. The sweet sound of a violin reached his ears and he noticed a girl on the beach, eyes closed as she swayed and danced to her own music, not once missing a note or step. She wore tight black breeches and a brown leather corset, her dark hair waving through the air, the sun reflecting off skin darkened by hours spent under its rays.

"Who is that?" Henry whispered in awe.

"That's Ren. Short for Renegade. Isn't she awesome? She's the best violinist in the world." Isabella grinned.

She was beautiful. "She's amazing." He agreed.

"Ren!" Bella screamed, racing across the sand. Ren stopped playing abruptly and smiled at seeing the younger pirate.

"You're back. You said you guys would be gone for another two weeks."

"Time was a little funky and Mom didn't want to stay gone long." Belle gave her a hug and motioned to Henry. "This is my big brother, Henry. Henry, this is Renegade Rossie."

Ren smiled. "Or just Ren. It's a pleasure to meet cha." She looked him up and down and whispered not so quietly to Bella. "He's a bit scrawny, isn't he?"

He smirked. "How do you know each other?"

"I've worked for Regina for the past 5 years." Ren answered. "Shiphand and her personal player. I've known Bella her whole life." Isabella grinned at being mentioned. "So the giant party at the end of the week must be for you. You must be pretty special."

"I'm Regina's son." He said.

"Ah. That explains it."

"You're going to perform, right?' Bella asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. Whatever my young queen desires." She made a show of bowing and that only made Bella grin harder. Now Henry couldn't wait for his party. It arrived more quickly than he expected. All of Maracaibo was invited to participate. People danced in the street, rum flowed like water, fireworks were fired into the air. Henry was sure half the pirates didn't know why they were celebrating, but he didn't mind. He really enjoyed himself, and seeing a new side of his mother was a bonus. The main party was at a tavern and he was practically dragged onto the dance floor by his brothers in a sort of line dance. Henry drank, he danced, he sang. It was quite a night. Then the show he'd been waiting for finally began. 10 warriors carrying shields pushed the tables to the walls, clearing the space. Henry climbed up to sit on top of one with his mother. The warriors then dropped to a knee and held the shields flat against their shoulders. A slow melody started to play as Ren was carried in, playing a new black violin. She was in a flowing white dress with multiple long slits in it to show off her legs and so she could move. She stepped onto the first shield and started to play a little faster. She skipped over the shields, picking up speed. The other pirates started clapping in time with the music as she went faster and faster, dancing effortlessly and fearlessly. Henry was almost entranced by her. Then the rest of the musicians burst into song and Ren leaped along the tables as she played. The pirates cheered and danced and sang until night had turned to day. The Jones clan trudged home, heads and limbs throbbing.

"Welcome to Maracaibo, Henry." Regina patted him on the head and shuffled off to her bedroom.

"Thanks, Mom." Henry smiled. He walked into his bedroom and saw the flashing mirror, but he ignored it to collapse onto the bed and sleep off his raging hangover. What a lovely welcome indeed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Emma paced in front of the mirror, tapping it every few minutes to call Henry. There was no answer. He hadn't answered in the last 2 months and she was going crazy not knowing if he was okay. He answered the messages in a bottle but it was just telling her that he was fine, not whatever mess Regina had him doing. She looked up when Gold and Neal walked in. "Can you scry him? I just need to see him."

Gold rolled his eyes and pricked her finger for a drop of blood and cast a spell in the mirror. Images slowly started to form. Finally Henry came into view sparring with Regina. He looked older, with longer hair and a stronger physique. He could now wield Blackbeard's sword with ease and was holding his own quite well against the pirate queen. He couldn't defeat her of course, he ended up on his back after she leg sweeped him. They laughed as Regina helped him to his feet and kissed his cheek.

"You get better every day, my prince." Regina smiled.

"So I can go on a raid with you?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "I don't see why not. You can go with Killian and KJ tomorrow."

"You're not going?" He asked.

"No." She put her arm around him and lead him into the house. "I am far too busy orchestrating something much more fun."

Emma turned to Gold. "Can he hear me?"

"Not unless he answers the mirror. I'm leaving now." He left the room and Emma looked at Neal. He tapped the mirror and this finally got Henry's attention. Henry started to answer it, but a girl came into view. All she did was smile and her son quickly followed her back out of the room like a lovestruck puppy.

"Ugh!" Emma screamed. She just wanted to talk to her son and now he had a girlfriend?! He didn't mention it the last time he sent a message. "Do you think he's ignoring us?" Neal didn't reply. "Do you think it's because we tried to force him to stay?" She asked, clenching the edge of the desk until her knuckles were white.

"I think it's because he has a girlfriend." Neal said. "You know how guys are."

"I'm surprised Regina is okay with it." Emma sighed. Neal made her let go of the desk and she crossed her arms. "Why won't he tell us anything?"

"Maybe Regina's trying to steal him. I wouldn't put it past her." Neal muttered.

"Maybe…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry paused to catch his breath. Around him was the jungle surrounding Maracaibo and up ahead was Ren, skipping, as though they weren't climbing a freakin mountain. She paused and looked over her shoulder with a smile and came back to take his hand.

"Come on Slowpoke."

"Well, I have been sparring all morning and mom doesn't take it easy." He defended. Over the last 9 months, he'd fallen in love with his mother's world. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Sailing with Killian and his brothers, sparring, going to the tavern for drinks, hiking through the woods, listening to Ren play. All the things he could do now. Regina had shown him so much, gifted him with so much. Because of her he could literally do anything he wanted. Money was not an option and she often bought him anything he wanted when they visited other cities. Time was no longer a factor either. He didn't need a job so he didn't have to work. Life was perfect. He even had a girlfriend now. That made him smile. "So, why are we walking through the middle of the forest instead of, I don't know, taking a horse?"

"Because you're lazy and a little walk in the woods is good for us both." Ren replied over her shoulder.

"I'm lazy?' He frowned.

She only laughed and pulled him a little faster. They reached the summit and looked down at the sprawling bustling port. It was a breathtaking sight. He also noticed that Ren had set up a picnic blanket nearby. "All this for me?" Henry grinned.

She blushed. "Yes, your highness. You like?"

"I love."

They sat down to a pleasant lunch and eventually after eating both laid down on their backs, looking up the sky. Or rather Ren did. How was Henry supposed to stare at a sky with a beautiful girl laying next to him? "So." She said, turning to look at him as he propped his head on his elbow. "Will my prince depart tomorrow on a dangerous venture and I will have to play the woman waiting for her beloved to return?"

"Beloved?" He smirked. "No, it's just a routine raid, Mom says."

"And your first. Have you ever even taken a life?"

"They don't always kill."

She frowned slightly. "You don't know what's been going on, do you?"

He frowned as well. "What?"

"The Imperial Navy is hunting down pirates. They raided Tortuga less than a month ago." She said. No wonder there had been a influx of ships pulling in to port. "Regina and Killian are giving them safe haven. They're amassing for an assault on Port Royal."

"Are you serious? How do you know?"

"Bella told me."

"How-"

"Eavesdropping."

Henry sat up. "This means we're at war."

Ren sat up as well and rested her chin on his shoulder. "It also means you'll be in even more trouble. The Navy isn't taking any prisoners."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He assured her, craning his head to look at her. He kissed her nose and she growled and flopped back onto her back. "Hey." He rolled over onto his stomach next to her. "I'll be careful."

"Promise."

"Absolutely Miss Rossi. I promise to return to you...with lots of gold and rum and-"

"I don't care about all that." She cut him off. "Just you. Make sure **you** come back." She commanded.

"Aye aye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina anxiously paced the docks as the crew loaded up the Jolly Roger. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Killian was an accomplished pirate. Her sons couldn't be in more capable hands. Except possibly her own. And yet, she couldn't find it in her to stop worrying whenever they had to leave. Killian stepped in front of her to stop her pacing. He said nothing as he pulled her close and kissed her lips. Few words needed to be said between them anymore. "How long?"

"At least a week. Maybe a day or two more." Killian answered, kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin. He stepped back and KJ quickly came forward to hug his mother. She no longer needed to warn him either. As they stepped away to say their farewells to Sheamus and Isabella, she looked up at Ren and Henry and she smiled. Ren was a good woman for Henry. Normally she would despite the thought of anyone dating any of her children. Isabella she was somewhat okay with. She was the most mature and could shoot as well as Regina, but Ren she'd known for about 6 years now and she had seen nothing bad coming from her.

Ren kissed Henry's cheek and he stepped back to walk to Regina. "Be careful." She said. "Don't take any risks. Don't try to be a hero. Make sure you stay with Killian and KJ. Don't drink until you're at least a day from returning. Got it?"

Henry nodded. "Mom, I'm gonna be okay."

She smiled. "You're brave. I was terrified during my first raid."

"You?" He scoffed. "I can hardly believe Regina 'Stonewall' Jones is afraid of anything."

She took him by the chin. He was taller than her now but that didn't mean a damn thing. "Losing you terrifies me. Losing any of my children, any of my family. Promise me that you won't do anything your grandparents or Emma would do."

He smiled and dipped his head, accepting a kiss on his other cheek. She patted his shoulder. "Return to me, ."

"Aye aye captain."

"Alright, load up!" Killian called. "Let's move out!" He boarded the Roger and Henry and KJ followed suit. The other crewmen finished their good byes as well and followed their captain onto the ship. Isabella, Sheamus and Ren came to Regina's side as the Roger set sail.

"What's next?" Bella asked.

"Do we ever sit on our asses waiting for them to get back?" Regina replied. "Now...we get to work. Taking out the Imperial Navy is going to be our hardest task yet and we will need to prepare. Ren, go get your mother out of bed and Isabella, call your boyfriend." She looked at Sheamus. "Send word to Captain Morgan."

"Mom, Dad will kill us both. You know he hates Morgan."

"That's exactly why we have at least a week to get this done. The other captains need to be notified as soon as possible. What's left of us anyway."

The group split up. Isabella and Sheamus went out to Regina's ravens, a magically created flock of birds that would deliver her messages across the seas. Ren walked to a large mansion like home on the south beach. She went inside without knocking. The home was tastefully furnished considering Regina had built it for one of her lieutenants. Ren found her mother laying in bed with three other naked women and a naked man. She rolled her eyes as she threw open the curtains, showering the room with light. "Mom, get up." She looked around, noticing the pistol on the nightstand and picked it up. "The rest of you, get the fuck out." She fired it into the air and that got everyone's attention. The others ran naked out of the room, leaving only Ren and Mina, Regina's succubus friend. Mina sat up with a groan. "Mom, let's go. It's time to get to work."

/

The wind was on their side today. Henry watched the crew work, moving like a well oiled machine. KJ was up the mast on lookout and Killian was manning the wheel. He happened to glance up and noticed the ravens. "Do ravens mean anything in pirate lore?" Killian pulled out a spyglass to check.

"No, lad. Those are Regina's ravens. The little bastards. I swear if she's sending one to Morgan I am going to turn this ship around and go home to give her the spanking of her life."

Henry frowned. "Disregarding most of that, what's wrong with Morgan?" From what she knew about him, his mother spoke highly of him. He was a former privateer turned pirate, famous from attacking ports and he was apparently a very good looking guy since Regina had gone off for like 10 minutes saying how charming and gallant he was. He probably reminded his mother of her time as queen, being elegant and suave. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really need to ask that question. Killian answered anyway.

"That pompous ass. The last thing we met he tried to charm Regina away from me. I wanted to blow a hole in his neck and drag his tongue through it."

Henry smirked. "Mom is completely in love with you. Also she's your **wife**."

"I will still destroy any man that tries to take her away from me. You'll understand one day, lad. Possibly with the Renegade."

Henry rolled his eyes and walked up to the wheel, leaning on the railing nearby. "I don't think it's that serious."

"Oh no?" Killian laughed. "Close your eyes and think about all those hungry horny boys left at port while you're away on the sea. Poor Ren is all alone. Did I just ruin the trip for you?"

"Yeah, a little bit!" Henry snapped. He rolled his eyes and headed below deck. It had been a while since he called his parents. Might as well use this free time for something good. When he entered his private quarters, he noticed a long barrelled gun laying on his desk with a little card next to it. He picked it up and flicked open the card. _For my little prince. Don't do anything stupid._ He rolled his eyes and grinned as he examined the gun. It was white with his mother's initials carved into the side of it. Of course it did. He slung it over his back and started to the mirror.

"Henry!" Shank peeked into the room. "All hands, lad. We've found a treasure galleon. Captain wants an all out board first hand."

Henry quickly followed him back above deck. The Roger was pulling up to the large three masted ship with great speed. He made his way over to KJ, who nodded with an excited smirk. "Brace!" Killian yelled. The galleon fired off a broadside and the grapples were tossed over seconds later, pulling the ships together with a thunderous smack. Killian lead the way over with the crew. Henry watched KJ's back, only parrying and knocking aside swords and enemies without killing them. It was a surprisingly quick battle before the treasure galleon crew surrendered. KJ and Henry lead the charge below deck, stripping the ship of anything of value, from spices to silk to gold bars. When they were finished, Killian grabbed the captain and dragged him to his feet. "What the hell is this?"

"W-what are you talking about? That's everything."

"These are pirate infested waters and you bring all this loot traipsing through here, for what? Where is it going?"

"Galicia. The Imperial Navy is asking Spain for help with the pirate problem. There was a bad storm coming so we had no choice but to come this way."

Killian didn't seem to believe him because he pitched the man overboard a second later and shot another man in the foot. "Who here is willing to tell the truth?" He asked, looking around. A cabin boy stepped forward and gave him a letter.

"What is it?" KJ asked.

"What?" Killian frowned. "They have your parents hostage, Henry. The Imperial Navy has your parents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The parlor was dimly lit with a few dozen candles. Regina had chosen her sexiest ancient Grecian dress for this meeting. She sipped a glass of wine while she sat in her deep throne-like chair, legs deliciously crossed. Ren was busy brushing her hair to perfection.

"Is all this really necessary?" She asked.

"Absolutely, my dear." Regina replied, conjuring a mirror so she could look at herself. "Men, no matter their upbringing or nature, have two heads. One often thinks more than the other. Guess which one it is."

"But won't Killian be upset with you having a romantic dinner with Captain Morgan?"

"It's not a romantic dinner." Regina scoffed. "It's a war meeting. Morgan has the most experience attacking ports and he has at least 300 men under his command. His assistance will be invaluable. And he will be here soon."

Ren sighed with a smile as she finished the Queen's hair. "There. I'll have a guy bring in the dinner 10 minutes after he arrives."

Regina nodded, already dipping into seductive queen mode. She needed Morgan's support in order to wage war against the Imperials. Killian would kill her once he found out about this, but it was necessary. She waited for another 10 minutes before Captain Morgan finally arrived. He was an imposing man, tall and lean with a swagger that only he seemed to exude. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up beneath a sky blue vest. He also wore tight khaki pants and long black boots. He was a man of finery, despite being a pirate. His hair was long and dark brown but neatly combed and his goatee was perfectly trimmed. He walked into the room with a smile and bowed, planting a kiss to the back of Regina's hand.

"Ah, Regina. It has been far too long since we have seen each other."

"I completely agree." Regina smiled slyly. "However, my husband would not."

Morgan chuckled. "He is a smart man to guard a treasure like you so possessively. I can't say that I wouldn't feel the same."

Regina smirked as she motioned for him to sit. She waved her hand, magically pouring him some wine. "As much as I adore talking with you, I did bring you for important business."

He nodded. "You want a war."

"The war has already begun."

"True."

Regina took a seat and crossed her legs again, enjoying the feel of his dark eyes roaming over her body. "I'm going to need you on my war council. We need a plan."

"You need men." He replied. "The Imperial Navy outnumber you 10-1."

"I agree." Regina met his gaze evenly. She watched him drink deeply of the wine and watched as he drew his tongue across his stained lips. The sight made her shudder.

"You can have it. My men, my ship, my expertise. Whatever you desire."

"Really?" Regina stood back up in surprise. That was a bit too easy.

"Yes, but in exchange…" Damn it. "I want a kiss." Double damn it.

"You know I am married-"

"Regina!" Ren burst into the room with a note. "They've been captured."

"What? Who?"

"Killian, KJ and Henry. They went to save Emma and Neal and they got captured. They were lead into a trap." Regina snatched the message and read it. It was a ransom from the Imperial Navy demanding that Regina relinquish Maracaibo and all of the pirates to Imperial control.

"What the fuck are Emma and Neal doing here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry." Emma said softly. Her son didn't react to her call. They were all in a large room, dark and dank with water dripping somewhere nearby. Chains were around their ankles and wrists but they could shuffle around for the most part. Killian was repeatedly trying to break those on his legs with his hook, KJ was pacing back and forth and so far Henry hadn't moved, staying huddled in a corner to conserve heat. It was freezing. "Henry, do you want my jacket?" She asked. Again, he didn't respond. She tried to walk towards him but tripped and barely avoided cracking her head on the floor. Neal was by her side quickly and helped her up. "Henry-"

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Henry demanded, suddenly rising to his feet. Killian and KJ froze, just as shocked by his sudden reaction.

"We came to see you-" Neal said.

"No, you didn't. We agreed that I would do this on my own and now look where we are." Henry gestured with his shackled wrists at their prison. "You let yourselves get captured by the people who want to kill my family. Are you even aware of what this means?" They didn't reply. "It means Mom is on her way to save us. Mom can do many things, many impossible things, but taking out an entire armada for us is not one of them!"

"Hey! Watch it." Neal commanded. "We just came to see you because you were ignoring us. Okay? We didn't mean for this to happen! We just wanted to see our son."

Henry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't ignoring you, I was busy. I'm an adult now, can't I go a month without telling you guys every little thing?"

"Henry, we're sorry-" Emma tried to say, but her words were cut off by Killian resuming his banging. "Will you stop it?!"

"I'm sorry, but we're in this mess because of you and I'm trying to get us out. Have your heart to heart when I'm back between Regina's legs, okay?" He snapped, sitting down with a sigh. He examined his hook, which was now dull and dented.

"Can't you just use the magic thing on your hand?" Neal asked with a scowl of disgust.

"Gee, I wish I had thought of that before." Killian said sarcastically. "I'm saving my energy in case Regina contacts me. Not to mention that if I were to free us with magic, what do you plan to do about the thousands of soldiers waiting on the other side of that door? Hmm? Forgot that little detail?"

Emma looked over at Henry. Her son motioned to KJ to hoist him up to the tiny window nearby. No light streamed through hinting at the time of day. They hadn't been locked up long, maybe a day or two. Her stomach was starting to feel the effects however. Henry looked through the window for a minute before KJ put him down.

"How long will it take Mom to get here?" Henry asked Killian.

"Teleporting across long distances is very difficult. She'll probably take the Rocinante and be here in a few days at the least. That is, if there aren't any problems along the way and the wind is good." He answered, looking at the mark on his hand. It started to glow and he quickly covered it as Regina started calling his name. "Quiet, Love. We're in a dungeon. Best not attract the guards."

"Sorry." Regina whispered. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, not sure about the Roger though. She took some nasty hits trying to sail into Galicia."

"Killy, I could care less about your ship! Wait, what the hell are you doing in Galicia?"

"Port Royal allied with them to take us out." He said. "Where are you?"

"On my way. Don't worry, I'll have you all out soon. Hopefully. Where're the boys?"

"Here Mom." KJ said.

"Here." Henry added.

"And the idiots?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "We're here, Regina."

"Good." Regina said. "I've already got a plan in motion, but I need you all to just cooperate. Don't try and get yourselves out unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You're the boss, Mama." Killian replied.

"Oh, and Killian, when you guys get out, don't look for the Rocinante. Look for the Satisfaction." Regina quickly ended the connection.

"Son of a bitch, Regina!"

"Captain Morgan's ship." KJ explained softly as Killian flew into a flurry of incentives and naming all of the violent ways he would kill Morgan if he laid a hand on his wife.

"Hey! Shut up in there!" One of the guards yelled. Killian glared at the door, but obeyed in going quiet.

"What do we do now?" Henry asked. "Just wait?"

"We have to trust Mom." KJ said. "If anyone can get us out, she can." Henry nodded slowly. "Remember: she's Regina Jones. She is a force to be reckoned with." He smiled at his brother.

"Very true."

/

Another two days passed without incident. The prisoners weren't fed and Henry was definitely sure he needed a long bath. He ignored his parents for the most part, only acknowledging them whenever KJ asked what time it was and Neal looked at his watch to tell him. It was night again when Regina sent them a quick message to get ready. As if on cue, a group of guards yanked open the door and dragged them out of their cell. Shackled and cuffed, they were escorted through the beautiful streets of Galicia, which strongly resembled Spain, with a beautiful coastline. As they walked, Henry took notice of the other guards, some of them he might even recognized. They were taken to the citadel at the city's center where the governor was waiting for them. The governor's office was big and spacious and filled to the brim with priceless rugs and liquor, along with a large desk. The governor himself was a pot bellied man with his only distinguishing features being his giant square chin and long nose. Henry immediately noticed something was off about him. The prisoners were lined up and the governor sent the guards away. Out of the back room walked Mina and Ren. Mina kissed the governor, eyes glowing blue as she stole all of his life energy, sucking him dry and turning him into a pile of dry skin and bones. "It's good to be a whore." She grinned. Ren broke the leg off the desk and gave it to her mother who, using the excess energy she'd just absorbed, broke their shackles. Ren threw her arms around Henry and KJ.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Starving." KJ replied.

"Where's Regina?" Killian demanded.

Mina gestured for him to come to the window. Outside it was difficult to see, but the group of people climbing the docks without a ship were unmistakable. "We're taking over Galicia for Morgan. He promised to help us against Port Royal if we do this and...Regina has to give him a kiss."

"Where is she?" Killian demanded.

"How about we worry about getting you all back to the ship?" Ren suggested. "You're too weak to fight."

"How do we do that?" Henry asked.

"Simple. I need to kiss you." She answered. He didn't see how that would work, but he shrugged. A kiss is a kiss. Except this one. Ren kissed him and started to take his life force. Emma and Neal tried to stop her but Mina easily held them back. They needed to move fast before she lost her strength. Succubi were given great power after a feeding, but a kiss wasn't much, and once that power wore off, they would crash. Literally fall unconscious. Ren stepped back before she'd drained Henry completely. His powerful heart provided more than enough energy to sustain them both.

"Wow." Henry whispered.

Ren smirked, eyes glowing blue. "They will be more if we don't die. Now let's go." She and Mina lead the way out of the citadel. Outside, all hell had broken loose. Mina punched the nearest guy and took his sword so they could continue on their way. Henry was shocked when Ren kissed him and the man's eyes glowed blue as he became her thrall, forced to obey her every command. It was probably the same trick they used on the governor. Ren used the poor guy like a shield as they sprinted through the streets where people were battling it out, pirates against soldiers. Cannonballs from attacking ships rocked and ripped through nearby buildings as they ran. The Satisfaction was a large dark vessel with blue sails. Mina quickly ushered them aboard and across it. The Rocinante was hiding behind it and Sheamus was waiting on the deck.

"Where's your mother?" Killian asked after hugging his son.

"Leading our men with Morgan. They'll be back soon. The city was like a sitting duck. Didn't even realize anything was going on until our men had replaced half theirs." He smirked. He looked at his brothers and grinned as he hugged them. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Henry said.

"And hungry." KJ added.

"You guys get below-" A sudden cannonball rocked the ship as a Galician vessel pulled around the Satisfaction.

"Damn it!" Killian grabbed a sword from one of the crew nearby. "All hands!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was on the other side of the city, concentrating on overthrowing the remaining Galician guard with Morgan. They needed to keep their attention just until Killian and her sons were safe and then they could launch a full attack. Morgan was at her side, wielding two broadswords like a pro, despite the large gash in his chest and the cut above his eye. She had multiple cuts on her arms and a knife imbedded in the back if her leg that she couldn't pull out at the moment. She had known taking the city would not be an easy conquest but with Morgan's help, they had mounted a well formulated plan. The pirates had infiltrated the barracks and stolen guard uniforms to wear around the city, silently taking out real guards along the way. It was a long and bloody affair and she was only too glad when the Galician soldiers started to surrender. Morgan moved off to commandeer the city with a promise to meet Regina soon. She teleported back to the Rocinante to find it locked in battle against two warships. Her ship was stuck between them and she could see Killian and her sons fighting bravely in deck. She quickly made her way on board, launching fireballs at the grappling hooks and releasing her ship. The battle continued to rage as she entered one of the enemy ships, turning herself invisible to easily skirt the enemy soldiers. At this rate she would burn herself out and she wouldn't be able to use any of her magic. She sent a quick message to Sheamus, again with magic, and made her way below deck. She rolled a cannon through the empty halls what with everyone fighting and what not. The cannon landed with a thud in the brig, the lowest part of the ship. She did this with five more before she pointed all of them at the floor and lit them. She hurried to climb out as they fired, blasting a hole through the bottom of the ship. Water started pouring in and she ran to get back on deck.

"Regina!" Pierce called as he came to her side. "Are you alright?" She nodded and pulled out her sword as they were attacked by more soldiers. She was exhausted and the ship was going down quickly. It suddenly shook, knocking her to the ground as the other Galician vessel's hull was damaged by Sheamus. Pierce suddenly threw himself over her, a sword appearing out his chest.

"Pierce!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry hissed as Emma bandaged the wound on his arm. All around them was silence. They were sitting in one of the cabins on the Rocinante, slowly making their way home to Maracaibo. Many of the crew had been injured and several good men had lost their lives in the takeover. It had been a success at least. Captain Morgan now sat in the governor's seat, promising to come when Regina called him to attack Port Royal. As payment, Regina was allowed to take some ships from the Galician navy to help build her new fleet. Still, it was a quiet ride home. Across the room from where Henry sat, lay Ren, passed out in a hammock. She wouldn't wake up for some time. It would seem that no one had made it out of the battle unscathed.

"Henry?" Emma said softly. "Is that it? Any other cuts?"

"No." He said curtly. They both looked up as the door opened and in walked Regina. She still looked tired but the blood was gone from her regal pirate garbs and her wounds bandaged. Her magic was too burned out to heal them right now.

"You alright?" She asked.

He nodded. "You?" She nodded. "What about Rossi? Will she be alright? She's not a fighter and she took some hits."

Regina looked over at Ren fondly. "She **is** a fighter. Succubi are notoriously difficult to kill."

"I never knew she could do that. Stealing a person's life force." Henry murmured. "Wait, does that mean she has sex with other guys?"

Regina shook her head. "She's too young for that. Food and water sustains her. Maybe a kiss here and there to assist, but she won't **need** to keep having sex until she has it for the first time. It's something the two of you should talk about. But first…" she gestured to a hammock. "Try and get some rest. We'll be home soon and then you can get some hot food and some more rest."

"What about everyone else?" He asked.

"Worry about you for now. Mina should be in soon. Meanwhile…" she looked at Emma. "We need to have a talk, Miss Swan. Find your boyfriend and bring him to my quarters." Her tone left no room for discussion. She gave Henry a proud pat in the shoulder and turned to leave.

Emma sighed, watching Henry go back to ignoring her as he limped over to a hammock next to Ren's and fell into it. She went to go get Neal and they went into the captain's office. Regina was just sitting down, wincing as she elevated one of her legs that had white gauze wrapped around her thigh. Emma sat down and Neal sat next to her. "What's-"

"No, Miss Swan." Regina suddenly snapped. "You don't get to speak. You don't get to ask questions after everything that has happened." She pushed a list across the table to the blonde. Emma looked over the names, but she made it clear that she didn't recognize any of them. "Those are the names of the men and women who died rescuing you." Regina said. She pulled out another, thicker, list and laid it on the desk. "These are the names of their children, their spouses, their mothers and fathers and siblings. Just thought you wanted to know because _my husband and my sons could've been among them!_ Pierce, my quartermaster, the man who has faithfully served me for the past 20 years almost gave his life for me tonight because we were stuck in a situation that **you** put us in."

"Regina, we never meant-"

"I don't care. You put my family in danger. You put my city in danger, my crew, my followers, those that trust me to make decisions for them." Regina put her leg down with a grunt and ran a hand through her hair, pulling out flecks of dried blood that blended in with the black. "You are in a different world. **My** world, and my people are going to demand something for this. You are Henry's parents. I won't kill you, but we all know that when it comes to me, death is the least of your worries."

"I'm sorry." Emma said. "I swear it. What can I do?"

"If only **sorry** got you anything in this world, Miss Swan. And in order to save your life, you're going to have to bleed."

"What does that mean?"

Regina looked up as Killian stepped into the room. "I'll find a way to appease the people without killing you. Until then, make yourselves useful helping with food or medical care. Go." She commanded, rising to her feet. Both of them quickly obeyed in leaving. Killian closed the door behind them, quickly crossed the room and pulled her into his arms and kissing her lips like he never would again. Regina sighed against him, shaking.

"It's alright, Love."

"No, it's not!" She pushed him away and glared at him. "What were you thinking?"

"That I could slip in, get the fools and leave. Clearly I was wrong." He said, roughly kissing her again. Both of them were far too weak for any strenuous activities at the moment, plus Killian smelled like a sewer and she probably smelled like she'd bathed in blood. "Did you kiss Morgan?"

"He was joking, Killian. You know he loves to mess with you."

"I don't joke when it comes to my wife, Love. You know that." He looked down at the lists on the table. "How many did we lose?"

"32. 43 injured. I couldn't rally the full crew in time, I left as soon as possible." Regina sighed, leaning her forehead against his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. What are you going to do with Emma and Baelfire?"

"I don't know, probably shoot them." She shrugged. "Maybe we can't fight this war."

"What's making you give up now? You've spent the last year collecting ships, making cannons and cannonballs, recruiting people, all for this cause of yours."

"Killian, we've lost almost half of our crew. Well, me anyway. This was just Galicia. Can you imagine the force of Port Royal bearing down on us?" She sat down on the desk with another sigh. "We can't do it."

"Regina Mills was absolutely amazing." Killian said, sitting next to her. "She never gave up, even when she wanted to, even when the world wanted her to." He smiled. "When the world wanted her dead she kept living just to piss it off. **That** was Regina Mills. Have you met Regina Jones?" Regina smiled. "Pirate Queen of the Eastern Sea, Governess of Maracaibo, and a true force to be feared and admired. Think about what we have done. We've slain Blackbeard, sunk the Queen Anne's Revenge, found the Dragon's Hoard, taken Maracaibo and now Galicia. What **can't** we do, Regina?"

"Lose." She answered.

"The Jones family doesn't lose. And besides, if we don't do this, our kids will never be pirates. It'll be too dangerous."

Regina looked over at him. "You really think we can do this?"

"Absolutely." He said with no hesitation. He kissed her temple and put his arm around her. "But first, we need to conquer bathing and sleeping. Then eating."

She smirked. "In that order please."

 **/**

It took two days to finally reach Maracaibo. The injured were brought to shore first and the dead were wrapped and placed in caskets and moved to one of the Galician ships. Isabella quickly ran to her mother and father and hugged them as they stepped onto the docks. She ran to her brothers next upon seeing that they were okay as well. Emma and Neal stepped off the ship and were immediately grabbed by angry wives and mothers, cursing them for leading their children and spouses to their deaths. Regina had to signal to some of the crew to break it up and shackle the two idiots. "Enough!" She roared. "They will not be killed, but they will pay. Trust me on that." She pulled out her guns. "4 holes each. Hands and feet."

"What?! Regina, no!" Emma cried as she dragged across the road. She looked for Henry, hoping that he would plead their case, but he was already walking away with Ren and his siblings. "Regina, please!"

Regina looked undeterred as she was positioned in full view of the crowd. The queen handed a gun to Killian and in quick succession fired two bullets into each of Neal and Emma's feet. As they fell forward, their hands received the same treatment. "Lock them up...in my personal dungeon. We'll have some fun later." She smirked. The pirates around her cheered. She handed her guns off to someone and she and Killian started off home, leaving behind the bloody idiots.

Emma and Neal were taken to some dark hole beneath Regina's patio and it was some time before Regina retrieved them. By then she had been scrubbed clean and was practically glowing. She brought them into the house, cleaned them up, fed them and allowed them to sleep on the couch. Once they had rested, she questioned them.

"Now that everything has calmed down, why don't we have a little chat?" Regina smirked, pouring herself some coffee as they took a seat at the beautiful kitchen table. "Let's start with what the hell are you doing here."

"We came to see Henry." Emma said, rubbing her hands. Regina had healed them but left a stinging pain in them as a reminder.

"You have ways to contact Henry." Regina looked between them confusingly.

"He hardly used them. I thought he was ignoring us and I just wanted to talk to him, make sure he was okay."

"Uh huh, and how did you get here?"

"Gold."

"Of course. Well, did you get all your answers?"

Emma nodded. "I really am sorry about your people, Regina. I had no idea what I was doing. We had been wandering through wilderness for a day before we found that city and thought it would be a good place to rest."

Regina sipped her coffee. "The funeral for the fallen is tomorrow. I suggest you don't attend. You can hide out here for now."

"Thank you. For everything." Emma said awkwardly, looking down.

"Just know that I can't offer you any more slack. I can't help you the next time you do something stupid." Regina stood up. "I also suggest you find a way to get home. This world's gonna get pretty ugly pretty fast."

"And Henry?" Neal asked.

"Henry is a man now. He can make decisions on his own." Regina replied, looking up as her pirate king stepped in. "Repairs made?"

"Yes. The Roger survived. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Regina rolled her eyes. "And?"

"We have to delegate crew to the new ships and name some new quartermasters. Also, Pierce is awake. He wants to see you."

Regina nodded and followed him out of the house. Emma and Neal went into the living room where Henry and Ren were cuddled together on the couch. Isabella was on the floor, looking through his storybook and KJ and Sheamus were in their rooms still sleeping soundly. Emma said hi to Henry. He answered with a curt hey and buried his face in Ren's neck.

"Ignoring us is not going to make us go away." Neal said.

Henry sighed and looked up. "Then what do you want?" He asked. "You're here now. As you can see, I'm fine." He shrugged. Neal gestured to Ren. He nudged Ren so she would lift her head. "Renegade Rossi, these are my parents, Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan. Mom, Dad, this is Ren, my girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ren extended her hand for them to shake, which they did.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Emma asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"About 6 months." Ren answered. She glared at Henry. "He didn't tell you about me?"

"No, he didn't."

"And why is that?" Ren asked. She pushed Henry's head back to look at her. He smirked and blushed, pushing his head back down. "You are supposed to be a pirate, a ruthless, fearless pirate and you are afraid of a girl." She made a tsk tsk sound as she got off the couch. "For that, no kiss tonight."

Henry immediately sat up. "Wait-"

"No!" Ren threw a hand in his face. "You sir have insulted my honor." Henry scoffed when he realized that she was only kidding and yanked her down into his arms.

"You two are sickening." Isabella scoffed as she got up to go into her room.

Emma smiled, happy and proud that he had found a girlfriend, although she wished he hadn't completely cut them off because of it. She had been afraid to let him go, not just because he was her son and she would miss him, but because of the time difference. She was afraid that Henry would grow away from them, have a family, and they wouldn't even know it, wouldn't even be a part of it. Regina's anger was well founded, she shouldn't have just burst onto the scene without a plan or any idea where she was going, but again, she just wanted to see her son and nothing would stop her from doing that.

"I have to go." Ren said, getting up again. "I'm playing at the funeral tomorrow." She looked at Emma and Neal and dipped her head politely. "It was a pleasure to meet you." She kissed the top of Henry's head and left.

"Good choice." Neal smirked. Henry only looked at him. A little while later Emma conjured some disguises for her and Neal and Henry gave them a halfhearted tour of the city. It wasn't as happy and jumping as it was when Henry arrived because people were still in mourning and preparing for the funeral. They managed to find Regina at the docks, looking over the repairs to her fleet.

"How are things?" Henry asked.

Regina glanced up at Emma, arching an eyebrow at her magically altered physique, but made no comment. "Good. We have 4 new ships and every one of them seem to be in good order."

"That brings your fleet to about 20, right?"

"22." She nodded. "But it won't matter how many ships we have with no one to man them. Killian went to speak with some more pirates, see if they'll join up, but at this rate, I'm not sure they'll make much of a difference."

"What about mercenaries." Henry suggested.

"I've bought almost 400. They're not enough."

Henry looked up at the Rocinante, tilting his head. "You need soldiers for something like this. Not pirates."

"Soldiers…" Regina murmured softly. She suddenly turned and grabbed Henry, kissing his cheek. "Soldiers! Black Soldiers!"

"Your Black Knights!" Henry yelled, quickly catching on. "But what happened to them? How many did you have?"

"Almost 1,000!" Regina screamed. "We might can fight this war after all." She teleported away and Henry grinned, wiping his face. He looked over at the beach where Isabella was magically building and repairing ships.

"Bella!" He called. She turned and looked up at him. "We have a war!"

/

"I've been looking at this completely wrong." Regina said, pacing around her war table. Henry, Emma and Neal watched as she moved wooden pieces across the board. Emma looked at Henry, noticing his broad grin at seeing his mother hard at work. Regina tapped the board repeatedly and moved more pieces. "I've been thinking that this would be different than seizing a castle...but it's not!" She giggled and waved Henry forward. "With the Black Soldiers and the 20 ships we'll build for them, we'll have enough."

"But Port Royal's navy outnumber your ships 3-1 and your men 5-1." Henry said, frowning, trying to understand what his mother was seeing. Emma tilted her head, silently watching them together.

"That's true, but I've conquered worlds before, this shouldn't be as hard as I originally thought. First, we cut off supply lines." She moved pieces in a circle around Port Royal. "Take away their food, their water, and their expensive wines. I'll take that for myself. Haven't had a good glass of wine in forever." Henry grinned and laughed. "Anyways, while we wait for any more ships, because we'll have to leave some behind for defense of course, we can start taking out the navy bit by bit." She moved two pieces to either side of the map. "Killian knows their patrol routes. We can ambush them and take them out, chipping away at them. When the enemy is weak…" She grinned as she pushed all of her pieces to Port Royal. "You hit them hard and fast." She sighed. "I wish we could send in Mina again to take control of the governor, but unfortunately he prefers men. Unless she can grow a cock, I don't think she'll be much help."

"What if we found a way to sneak men in like in Galicia?" Henry suggested. "Maybe we can sabotage them, defeat them from the inside."

"Who would be mad enough to do that?" Regina asked, looking at the map. When he said nothing, she looked up. "Oh no."

"Come on, please!"

"No! You barely escaped death one time this week."

"I want to help." Henry said. "I can fight pretty well. I know how to act inconspicuous-"

"And if you're caught?" Regina hissed. "What then? They'll hang you."

"We'll be there to help." Emma said.

"We will?" Neal frowned. "Emma, have you been drinking the pirate rum?"

"She must have." Regina looked at her incredulously. "This is a suicide mission, Emma. I'm not letting either one of you go into the lion's den to be eaten alive." She looked at Henry. "You're not quite ready, Henry."

"Please, Mom. I can do this." Henry pleaded. "You've taught me a lot in the last almost year. **I can do this**." He hissed excitedly.

Regina sighed and looked down for a moment, thinking it over. She turned to Emma. "Fine. You protect him with your life, Emma. I want to see him come home."

"He's my son, Regina. Of course I'll protect him." She scoffed.

Regina looked at Henry. "Alright then. We need to find you a cover and an easy way to contact us and send information back. Can you act?"

Henry nodded quickly. "I've acted like I liked your lasagna all these years." Regina's jaw dropped. "I'm kidding! Please, don't kill me."

"And me?" Emma asked, firmly interrupting their little moment.

"This will require some planning. Give me a week and I'll get back to you both."

/

The next day was the funeral for the fallen at Galicia. Morgan returned to attend. He and Killian helped carry each of the bodies on board one of the Galician ships. Sheamus, KJ, Isabella and Henry went through it, dousing the wood with oil and as it set sail, Regina lit it with a fireball. It was near silence as the burning ship pulled away. The only sound heard was Ren's soft violin, playing a Parting Glass. Killian called off any piracy for the next week. Everyone could rest and mourn, but Regina couldn't. There was so much to do. She and a newly recovered Pierce, took the Rocinante out to a Port Royal transportation lane and easily bagged themselves a young noble. Henry would take his place and Emma would take the place of his conveniently female bodyguard. They destroyed the ship and lowered mother and son gently into the wreckage. Their clothes had been torn and and their hair tussled and fake wounds had been added to make it seem like they survived a pirate attack. Neal would become a deckhand and he would go with them. All three had been given special contacts so Regina could see what they saw, as well as a tattoo magically burned onto the inner part of their wrist so Regina could communicate with them telepathically, and if necessary, listen in on whatever they were hearing. It was such a deliciously wonderful and elaborate plan that Regina patted herself on the back as they sailed away from the 'wreckage'. Henry waved and she waved back, touching the matching tattoo on her own wrist. "Let's just hope no one recognizes that you hardly look anything like the real noble. If things go bad, you get the hell out of there. You hear me?"

"I can do this, Mom." Henry assured her.

"I know you can, Little Prince. Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring my boy home. Neal?"

"What?"

"Drown please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Nassau was eerily quiet as the Jolly Roger rolled smoothly into its port. It was dark, the only light being provided by the large moon at Killian's back and the stray torches lit in the town. He descended the plank and walked through the sandy streets to a small tavern. It was empty, deserted almost, with the only patron being a single man in the corner, sitting quietly and nursing a drinking. He was a slim man, clean shaven except for his thick black sideburns and combed black hair. "Benjamin Hornigold." Ben looked up and lifted his drink with a smile.

"Captain Hook. How long has it been?"

Killian signaled to the bartender as he took a seat. "About 7 years, yeah?"

"Aye. Too long a time for two friends to never see each other. Speaking of friends...what am I doing here?"

"All in due time, my friend." Killian said. A minute later they both turned at the sound of heavy boots thundering on the wooden floors. The door was thrown open by a tall, broad shouldered man in a red coat, bearing a scruffy beard and long messy brown hair. His companion was a shorter man dressed in flamboyant calico clothing. "Charles Vane. Calico Jack."

"Killian Jones!" Charles walked in and clasped Killian on the back. "Haven't seen much of you since you tied that knot." He grinned. Jack went to the bar, grabbed two bottles and told the bartender to cook some food. He returned and shook Killian's hand. The next arrivals were a trio of women. Two buxom redheads by the infamous names of Anne Bonny and Grace O'Malley. The third was a dark vixen. Mary Reade. Anne immediately plopped herself down in Killian's lap and kissed his cheek.

"What would your wife say to that, Hook?" Mary asked.

"She suck all of the fun out of you?" Anne ran her fingers through his hair, smirking.

"Why were we called here?" Grace demanded.

"Ladies, all in due time." Killian lifted Anne up and placed her in Mary's lap. "Drinks, food, company, is all on me tonight, lads and lasses."

"He wants something." Mary said to Anne.

Killian's last guest arrived just as the table was piled with food. A tall, imposing man was Black Sam. A brooding fellow with long black hair and the constant wardrobe choice of wearing black, he had certainly earned his name of the Black Devil. Killian rose to greet him as well.

"If I'd known this lot would be here, I wouldn't have come." Sam said, glaring at Jack. "What in bloody hell are you wearing?"

"Fall's latest fashion trend. You like?" Jack shoved a chicken leg in his mouth, eating noisily. Killian rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. All of his old pirate friends under one roof. They spent the better part of 2 hours reminiscing about old times and bickering like siblings. He hadn't really been out with the old gang since before he was married, before Regina and Emma and the Crocodile. His friends did not hesitate to pick at him about his wife. Regina was now well known throughout the pirate world. Which brought him to the topic of the evening.

"I suppose I should inform you lot why I called you here...before I'm too drunk to remember."

"No need." Sam said. "You want us to fight in your wife's little war."

"We're pirates, not soldiers." Vane added.

"I know." Killian nodded. "I know. But think about Tortuga. Over 2,000 of our brethren cut down like dogs, massacred in their sleep, some of them probably having the time of their life balls deep in a beautiful woman."

"Not a bad way to go." Jack snickered.

"What did we always used to talk about?" Killian asked. "Our Pirate Republic, wasn't it? A free land for free men.. and women."

"What is your wife asking of us?" Mary asked. "Because we all know this proposition wasn't your idea."

"Ships and men." Killian answered, ignoring the jab at Regina. "Come when we call, to attack Port Royal."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you killed Blackbeard and sunk the Queen Anne." Ben muttered.

"Blackbeard threatened my wife. His life was forfeit after that." Killian snapped.

"And you have a plan for attacking the most heavily fortified city in the Caribbean." Mary prompted.

"Aye. We have a man on the inside right now, gathering information. In the meantime, you all can have all access to Port Royal ships. To do with as you please."

"What do we get for helping?" Anne asked.

"There will be 5 pirate ports. Nassau, Galicia, Maracaibo, Port Royal and a newly rebuilt Tortuga. One of you could become a governor if you chose. Also, rum and gold will be gifted to all who participated, as well as spoils for when we sack the city. Take whatever you want."

Calico Jack was quick to agree after finding out that rum was involved. Charles and Ben followed suit. Sam and Grace needed some persuasion, but they ultimately agreed as well. "Mary? Anne?" All eyes turned to them. Mary knocked back some rum before simply nodding. Everyone turned to Anne.

"There is an Imperial warehouse just north of here. You lot help me take it, and I'll consider joining you. Savvy?"

Killian nodded. They all finished another cup of rum and a few more snacks before heading outside. It was the perfect night for sailing. Anne let her crew loose on Nassau so the captains could sail her schooner themselves, a task none of them had done since becoming captains. It was such a rush. Killian found himself enjoying his time on the open sea with his old comrades. Even Black Sam flashed a smile. The warehouse was nearby and covered with about 50 guards. The women swiftly took care of the sharpshooters and scouts and the men waded into the rest with flashing steel and drunken yells. Killian got caught with a couple swords on his arm, but it wasn't anything he could shrug off. Once all of the men were dead, they popped open the warehouse, finding it full of rum and sugar and cloth and metal. Killian decided to show off his magical prowess by magically moving everything so they wouldn't have to.

"Ahh, we ought to do this again sometime." Charles commented as they sailed back, enjoying the cool night wind.

"Aye." Killian smiled.

Anne came to lean against the railing next to the pirate. "I'm in, Hook. But I have a condition."

"Oh?"

"I want a kiss. One like back in the old days when you weren't married with kids." She snickered. "And a gold watch."

"Okay, the kiss, I understand. But what the hell are you going to do with a watch?"

"Do you want my assistance or not?" She crossed her arms and arched both eyebrows.

"Alright. You want the kiss now?" He was pretty sure Regina wouldn't mind him giving Anne just one kiss since it was no big deal.

"No." She grinned. "I want your pretty wifey to watch."

Killian sighed. Mary chuckled as she walked by. "You had to see that coming." When they arrived back at Nassau the captains parted ways, with the promise to come when called. Killian sailed back to Maracaibo on light feet. Shank helped him back to the villa where he found that Regina had already drawn him a bath. It was still nice and hot. He fumbled out of his clothes and submerged himself in the water.

"What'd they say?" Regina asked, coming out of the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the tub and watched him scrub the salt and blood off his body. "You're hurt." She frowned.

"Only a scratch, Love."

"What were you doing?"

"Just drank, ate, talked about the good old days." He shrugged. "Oh, and ransacked a warehouse. Bonny took everything though. Speaking of whom, do we have a gold watch?"

"Probably in the vault." Regina answered, healing the cuts on his arm. "Did they agree?"

"Aye. I have to kiss Anne. She wants you to watch." He shrugged again.

"Anne Bonny?"

"Aye, the very same."

Regina crossed her arms. "You two used to have a thing? I don't remember hearing about her."

"She's with Calico Jack now, not that you could tell. He's fucking idiot. Always drunk off his ass." He scoffed. "But yeah, we used to date a bit. Do you mind me taking the kids the next time we meet. KJ would love Black Sam. Sheamus and Vane would probably be best friends, and I think Bella could give Anne and Mary runs for their money." He looked up at Regina uninterested look. "You said to get their support no matter what, and look what I did." Regina still didn't look too happy. "This about Anne? She loves a bit of drama. Don't mind her. I'll just give her a quick peck, that's all."

"That's not it." Regina sighed, looking down. Killian frowned and moved to the edge of the tub and touched her thigh, silently asking what was bothering her. "Did you stop hanging out with your friends because you were married to me?"

"No, I stopped when I got the opportunity to go after the Croc. Then I met Emma, lost her, found you, got married, had kids. There was never any time. Besides, I'm a father. I didn't think the kids would like who their father used to be."

"You know we'll love you no matter what, Killy."

"I know."

"Good. I guess I'll see you in bed." She stood up and Killian watched her leave before finishing his bath. He ignored any clothes and walked into the bedroom. Regina was still awake, staring up at the ceiling.

"Woman, go to sleep." He said, flopping down next to her.

"Your friends don't like me, do they?"

"Someone who walks into their world, gets to be very good at what they do and wants to change the rules? No, they don't. But they don't have to like you. They respect you though." Killian rolled beneath the sheets and pulled them up to his chin. "I have to head out early tomorrow. Mary wants me to help her excavate some temple and Vane wants to attack a shipping lane. Any word from Henry?"

"He's fine, but stressing."

"Oh? Why?"

"Apparently the noble he's impersonating is betrothed. Didn't expect that but I'm sure he'll find a way to work around it." Regina sighed, moving his arms so she could enter them. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I also need a gilded steering wheel for a ship. Jack wanted it."

Regina snorted. "They annoy me already."

"Tonight was a blast. You should come with me next time."

Regina chuckled. "Maybe I will. Get some sleep, Captain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Within an hour a passing Imperial ship picked up Henry and his parents. They were brought aboard and the captain, a rather stern faced man wearing a white curly wig addressed them, looking at the identification Regina had forged. "Sir Jacob Kenway. Son of...Lord Kenway. By God, what happened to your ship, milord?"

"Pirates." Henry answered simply. "Where is this ship headed? I should like to notify my family of my delay."

"Of course, sir. We're headed to Port Royal. It has been some time since the Kenways were there, yes?"

"That would be correct, Captain. Might you have a change of clothes and food? We've been waiting for a dreadful long time."

The captain swiftly bowed and escorted them to a private cabin where they bathed and got changed.

"Dreadful long time?" Neal asked as Henry examined his reflection in a full length mirror. He was now wearing a regal white nobleman's outfit, his hair neatly brushed and he'd shaved to make sure he was keeping up appearances. Regina had drilled him on decorum and acting like a noble for a week with little breaks in between. She'd made sure to teach him all about his new persona as well. Luckily this Jacob Kenway hadn't been to Port Royal since he was a kid, and all of his family were either dead or back in Arroyos where he was from, so Henry had little to watch out for besides potentially getting caught in a lie. Still, even aboard the enemy's ship, all he could think about was Ren. She had been furious that he was throwing himself into danger yet again and had refused to speak to him other than a quick kiss as he shipped off. He silently made a promise to make it up to her when he returned.

"I can't go talking like a pirate to these people." Henry said. He touched the tattoo on his wrist. "Mom? You there?"

"Yes. Did something happen?" Regina demanded, sounding frantic.

"No, it's all good for now. We're on board the _Hispaniola_ , heading to Port Royal."

"Good. Stay alert and remember to be careful."

"I got it, Mom." Henry looked over his shoulder as the captain knocked and peeked in. "Yes, Captain?"

"We'll be in Port Royal within a day, sir. I've sent a raven to let the crown know of your arrival. I would imagine your betrothed is going to pleased."

Henry froze. Emma slipped past the captain as he left. "Henry?"

Henry repeatedly tapped the tattoo until Regina answered. "Mom, this guy is engaged to **married!** You didn't tell me that!" He hissed as loudly as he dared.

"It's an arranged marriage. More than likely he's never even seen his bride. Relax."

"And if you're wrong?"

"When am I ever?" His mother replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his white suit. He was standing in the living room of a Miss Elizabeth Malcolm, the daughter of the Port Royal's governor and his apparent betrothed. Outside the door was Emma, standing guard, but if he blew their cover she could be killed within minutes. He walked over to the table nearby and poured himself some wine to calm his nerves. **Remember, Little Prince, do not act nervous or suspicious. If you look as though you are where you need to be, no one will question you.** "Mom, you there?" He asked, touching his tattoo.

"Here. Something wrong?"

"I'm about to meet Elizabeth. I'm really nervous. What if I mess this up?"

"Then you'll be killed." His mother said flatly.

"Gee, thanks." He sighed, downing another glass.

"Stop getting drunk." Regina commanded. "You wanted this mission, Henry. I can't hold your hand every step of the way. Be careful. I'll contact you again tonight." There was a long pause. "Love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Henry looked up as a large man walked in. Built like a professional wrestler with skin as white and smooth as milk and eyes that were glaring daggers at Henry already. He wore a royal blue suit and one of those stupid powdered wigs on his head. Beside him walked a teenage goddess with silky ebony locks pulled up into an extravagant bun on the top of her head. She flashed a shy smile and lowered her bright blue eyes. She was pale as well, skin smooth and unblemished. Henry was sure she had never worked a day in her life. "Governor." He greeted them with a deep bow. "Lady Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"A pleasure to see you as well." Elizabeth curtsied.

"I heard the news of your attack." The Governor said. "An unfortunate event that I am glad you survived. Blasted pirates. I'll send an armada to make sure they are dealt with."

Henry dipped his head. "Thank you, sir."

"Well…" The Governor smirked. "Take good care of my daughter today. Will you need extra guards?"

Henry shook his head. "I thought we would go on a tour of the city. It's been so long since I was here, and there are plenty of guards on the streets who already knows your daughter by sight. Also, I am handy with a sword. She will be well protected."

The large man nodded. "We shall put that confidence to the test at the duel tonight."

"Duel, sir?"

"Aye. All the young nobles participate. I expect your hand raised in victory if you will marry my daughter." He chuckled and gave his daughter a kiss before departing to resolve other business.

Henry swallowed and offered his arm to Elizabeth, who accepted it. They walked out to the carriage outside and climbed it. It was windowless and surprisingly dark inside, leading him to wonder why this carriage was built in such a way. He sat down and immediately felt something cold and sharp pressed against his throat.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth demanded.

"W-what? I'm Lord-"

"You are no lord." Elizabeth hissed, pressing down until she drew blood. "You are much too hard for a noble." She touched his hand, turning it over to reveal the thick skin and callouses he'd grown since arriving in this world. "No noble in this city possesses such hands. Who are you? A soldier? An assassin? I know Lord Jacob. He and I were childhood friends and you are not him. Are you here to kill me?"

"No, none of those things, Elizabeth. Please." Henry said. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

She seemed skeptical, but her hesitation was all he needed to flip her and slam her on the ground. He picked up the knife and tossed it away. "Who are you?"

"My name is Henry Mills, and I am a pirate."

Her eyes went wide. "W-what do you want?"

"Just information, I swear." He said. "Now, don't run and don't scream or you'll blow my cover." He slowly got off of her and she sat up, looking at him strangely. "I'm just pretending to be your betrothed and if you tell anyone I will send a message to my mother's fleet and she will decimate Port Royal. Do you under-"

"Your mother's fleet?" Elizabeth said, suddenly grinning excitedly. "Your mother is Regina, isn't it?"

"Um...yeah."

"Oh my gosh! I love her! The bards say she's the most beautiful woman on the seas. Is that true? And that she once got hit with a cannonball during a sea battle and kept fighting. My gosh, it must be so wonderful to have such an amazing woman for a mother."

Henry frowned. "You mean, you don't care that I'm a pirate?"

"No, you have to tell me all about Regina and Killian. I hear he's the sexiest pirate on the seas." She smirked devilishly.

"How about this." Henry said. "You give me a tour of the city and I will tell you everything you want to know."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, let's go."

Henry let out a sigh of relief and nearly fell as the carriage suddenly leaped forward at a command from the governor's daughter. She did indeed give him a full tour and even answered questions about warehouses where supplies were kept, guard rotations and the number of guards at each interval. He kept his fingers against the tattoo on his wrist so Regina could listen in. "How do you know all this stuff?" He inquired.

"I often sneak out of the palace and in order to do so I have to know the right times. You can ask anyone about the warehouse, though." She replied. "Why do you need all this information?"

"We're going to attack Port Royal." Regina answered, materializing in the seat across from the young pair.

"Wow." Elizabeth whispered. "Regina Jones! It's really you."

Regina put a finger to her lips. "Stay quiet and we'll spare your father."

"He's not my real father. He's just a very distant uncle who took me in when my parents died so he could take over Port Royal. But still, attacking the city is suicide. You'll be killed."

Regina shook her head. "Not this day. Remember." Elizabeth put a finger to her lips in a shushing manner and nodded. Regina winked and simply faded away.

"I think I'm going to faint." Elizabeth whispered.

Henry rolled his eyes. Everyone went crazy over the Joneses. He had the carriage take them back to the palace and Elizabeth lead him and Emma up to her room and they waited until she had changed out of the extravagant dress she had worn and into something more comfortable. She ran and leaped into the chair next to Henry, ready to ask her own questions.

"Is it true what they say about pirates?" She asked.

"And what exactly do they say?" Henry smirked.

"That pirates line their hulls with diamonds and their sails are made of silk." She said excitedly. "And that they don't even drink water. Just rum. And they sing and dance and laugh all the time."

Henry arched an eyebrow at her dreamy expression. "You've read about pirates for a long time?"

"Yes! To be free, living on the open seas, to do as you please, with whomever you please." She sighed dreamily. "It's much better than my living in this pretty prison."

"So, you won't tell anyone about us?" Emma wanted to confirm.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Your secret is safe with me. Except...please do spare my uncle. He's not a nice man but he did take me in." She looked at Henry. "Please?"

Henry nodded. "No harm will come to him. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. Also, you should get ready for the duel. The governor will be suspicious if you don't attend." Henry sighed. "You're a pirate so I'm sure you're used to fighting with underhanded tactics, yes?"

"Of course."

"Good. Don't do any of that. Even if the other nobles do it."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I got this." Two hours later… "I'm going to die." Henry whispered, looking around the grand, polished stadium where the noblemen and women were gathered, looking down at the near 50 or so young nobles, twirling their rapiers and boasting of their own greatness.

"Good luck, Lord Kenway." Neal said, standing next to his son. Emma patted his shoulder as she and Neal backed away.

It was almost like a gladiatorial arena, except inside, and it was smooth and made of polished marble. In the center was the dueling area but around it was a small trench, also lined with marble and filled with water. Anyone who fell in it or was knocked over it would lose.

Henry swallowed and sheathed the rapier that he had borrowed for the event. He didn't attempt to mingle with the others. He wasn't here to make friends. He happened to glance up and catch Elizabeth's eyes. She gave him a comforting smile. "Here goes nothing."

"Good luck." Regina said softly. "You can do this, my son."

"Right. Thanks Mom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina walked down to the docks, tired, hungry and in desperate need for a cuddle with her husband. She found Killian standing at the water's edge, overlooking their armada of almost 700 ships. Port Royal was weakened, their supplies were low and their men were on edge. They had to know something was coming. Still, even with a good number of ships, the pirate republic still needed a little something else if they were to prevail.

"Killy?" Regina quickly walked into Killian's arms, hugging him around his waist and holding him close.

Killian kissed the top of her head. "What is it, Love?"

"I need you." She said simply.

He smiled and picked her up, carrying her back to their house and letting them both fall into bed. "When was the last time you slept?"

"When did Henry leave?"

"Regina! That was a week ago!" Killian snapped.

"I know that, I was making sure. Gods." She retorted. "It's been 4 days, but we're so close, Killy, baby. We just need one more thing. One thing to-"

"Shut up, woman. Go to sleep."

Regina pouted, crossing her arms and turning her back to him, but he only yanked her back against his chest. "Why are you so mean today?"

"Regina, you're delirious. Go to sleep. Stop thinking for once."

"That's impossible." They were so close...then it hit her….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3 days after he won the tournament that Henry was summoned by the governor again. This time, many of the other nobility had gathered. Emma and Neal made their way to him and stood at his back as he looked around the courtyard, spotting Elizabeth beneath an overhang with the other women. It was very early and the air was pretty foggy with the sun shrouded by thick, white clouds. He didn't understand the need of the overhang, but he made no comment in case someone might overhear. That's when he noticed the wooden structure in the center of the courtyard and the guards lining the walls. This wasn't a simple announcement.

"This is an execution." Emma whispered, catching sight of the noose.

"Of who?" Neal asked.

Henry looked up as a new squadron of heavily armored guards paraded in. Henry's heart fell into his stomach when he saw his mother and Killian being dragged in. Emma touched his shoulder, warning him not to react. They were too heavily outnumbered to do anything. Regina and Killian were dragged to the pedestal from which they would hang and the noose placed around their necks.

"Regina Jones. Captain Hook." The governor said, slowly walking towards them, a smug smirk on his lips. "Finally captured, are you? The leaders of the so called Pirate Republic. Hanging you would put an end to this foolishness once and for all." Neither said anything in response. "Have you no last words?"

Regina sighed. "Killian, I'm pregnant."

"Regina, you better be joking."

"I wish that I was."

Both of them exchanged looks and Henry's hand slowly went to his sword. Perhaps he could throw it and hit the noose. But he might hit them. Emma grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't."

"They'll be killed." He hissed.

"So will you if you attack."

"Nothing else?" The governor asked.

"Yes." Regina said, lifting her chin. "Yes, I do. I know I'm being judged for my past, a past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, past where I've... even brought death to your people and many others. Many of them innocent. When I... look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel... and that is... regret." She swallowed and looked down for a moment. When she raised her head, her eyes were like burning coals and Henry almost smiled at seeing the Evil Queen come out to play. That famous smirk touched her lips, the change in posture, the switch in her voice that radiated with more power than it ever had before. "I regret that I was not able to rip each and every one of you apart for the massacre of Tortuga. I regret that I was not able to burn this posh piece of shit you called Port Royal to the ground. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I **don't** regret to inform you that we...are just the bait." Killian chuckled as his wife laughed maniacally. He suddenly broke his shackles, his hand glowing bright blue as he blasted away the executioner and guards on the platform. Regina made hers disappear and stepped down. All of the guards aimed their guns at the pirate pair.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Killian asked. He fired a blue fireball into the air and the fog began to thicken. Henry heard the blasts of cannon fire in the distance and a second later, cannonballs started ripping through the courtyard, smashing through the floors and the walls and slamming into the groups of guards.

The final battle had begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Cannonballs ripped through the castle-like building. Henry covered his ears against the roar of the cannons and the screams of the nobles. A hand on his shoulder made him turn and he smirked at Ren.

"You're alright!" She yelled happily. "Come on! We have to open the gate!"

"Wait! I have to get Elizabeth!" He screamed, looking around until he spotted the girl being dragged away with the other women. Henry drew his sword and waded after them.

"Henry!" Ren gave chase, following him into the crowd. "Who the fuck is Elizabeth?!"

Meanwhile, Regina fought back to back with Emma, hacking and slashing their way through the guards.

"You have good timing, your majesty." Emma called.

"Of course. Not that you were going to save me or anything." Regina ducked a swing and rolled forward, kicking the guy into Emma's range. She sliced off his arm and pushed him away. They moved in perfect synchronicity to dispatch guard after guard. Regina silently prayed that Ren and Henry could make it to the gates in time. After almost 20 minutes of heavy fighting they had killed all of the guards in the area. Killian quickly made his way over, putting an arm around her neck and kissed her temple, even though she was drenched in blood.

"Phase 1 is done." He said.

"How many phases are there?" Neal asked, walking over.

"Phase 1 is our armada fires every cannonball they have at the walls and ships." Regina answered. "Port Royal shouldn't have much of a navy anymore. We have pirates coming in through the sewers and Morgan has taken control of the warehouses. Next phase: open the gates." Everything needed to happen at the exact same time for it to work. The pirates were still outnumbered 3 to 1, but with Port Royal weakened, they just might win. They needed to push harder until the cavalry arrived.

"Regina!" Ren's call startled them all.

Regina pressed the tattoo on her wrist. "I'm here."

"I need help at the gates! There's too many. Please! Hurry!"

Regina immediately teleported them there, throwing herself into the thickest of the fighting alongside Killian. Most of the guards were gathered, prepared to lock out the pirates, but Ren had managed to distract them long enough to keep the gates cracked. Emma and Neal tried their best to push them open, but there were too many guards. Regina conjured what was perhaps the largest fireball she'd ever created and fired it at the gates, breaking open one side of it. A volley of bullets made them all hit the dirt, but one managed to catch her in the leg. KIllain dragged her through the gate as they made a run for it.

"Killian, stop, you have to take the gate." Regina hissed. They reached the docks and managed to find a quiet spot to rest. He ignored her as he used a knife to pull out the bullet and healed her leg. "You're wasting your energy." He ignored her yet again and she grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Killian, we have prepared for this for too long for you to be worrying about me. Do you understand?"

"You thought I would just leave you there?" He demanded.

Regina sighed and kissed him. "Go, I just need to rest a moment. You have to take the gate before Black Sam and Anne Bonnie docks. They can't do it alone."

Killian nodded. "Regina-"

"As much as I love you, dear, I'm going to need Captain Hook to make an appearance. The one who stabbed Gold, the one who killed Blackbeard, the one who got vengeance for his fallen brothers at Tortuga. I need a devilishly handsome beast right now. Can you make that happen?" She said, looking into his eyes.

He slowly nodded. "Aye, my lady. For you. This city will be my wedding present to you this year." He smirked.

Regina stood up. "I'll go around the side. Emma, you're with me." She pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Killian. "Use these at the gates. Good luck."

"Same to you." He and Neal raced back the way they came and Regina took Emma and Ren down a side path.

"Ren, where's Henry?" The queen frowned as they walked. "Wasn't he supposed to be at the gates with you?"

"The son of a bitch ran after some whore in a dress." Ren hissed, reloading her pistol. "He can go sit on a sword for all I care." She stormed her way past Regina. A soldier burst out of a house, his gun at the ready. Before Regina could fry him. Ren pushed the gun aside and kissed him, stealing all of his life force in seconds. Her eyes glowed as she continued forward.

"Well, damn." Emma said.

"Wait until you see her mother." Regina replied as they hurried after Ren. They managed to use the side streets to come around to the gates again, but behind the guards who were trying to pull another large piece of wood to the front to take the place of the door Regina had broken. They didn't make it very far. An explosion rocked the entire city, blasting through the gates and shattering parts of the wall near it.

"Damn, what did you give Killian?" Emma asked, waving away the smoke.

Regina coughed and fanned the air as well. "Just some rocks...that explode."

"And you had that shit in your pocket? What if you had blown us all up?"

"Then when we would be dead. Duh. Let's move." Killian and Neal rejoined them as they made their way deeper into the city. They faced little to no resistance from guards or the citizens due to Regina's black knights having dispatched almost all threats before their queen had arrived. Their combat expertise were really saving the entire attack. Meanwhile, the pirates started pouring in and they were soon joined by the rest of the gang.

"The Governor must've pulled the rest of his people back." Said Calico Jack. "I say we give it a final push."

Charles Vane shook his head. "We'll be dead as soon as we open the doors."

"Mary, Anne, can you find us a way in?" Killian asked.

"Aye, we'll see what we can do." The pair took off and he turned to his wife. "Wouldn't suppose you had anymore rocks, Love?" Regina shook her head.

"Honestly, hadn't expected to need them."

"Does the Governor really need to die to take the city?" Morgan voiced, coming to Regina's side. "The city is open right now, half the boys are looting as we speak. A final assault would see heavy casualties on both sides." He looked at Regina. "Is it necessary?"

Regina flicked her hair off her shoulder. "Inside the Governor's mansion is a feast. Of wealth, he has plenty. Of knowledge and information, there is more than enough. We need it all, or he could gather allies and hit us back twice as hard."

"He could have burned it all by now." Morgan said.

She shook her head. "He's too stupid to think that far ahead since he thinks he's going to win. He'll look for something else to draw our attention. Something like-"

"A hostage!" KJ and Sheamus came running around the bend, out of breath. Sheamus handed her a letter. "From the Governor. He has Henry and Elizabeth as hostages. He'll kill them if we don't clear out the city."

Regina sighed. "Something like that."

/

Henry hissed as he was dragged into the arena, the very same one he had fought in not two nights ago. He was thrown before the Governor, who was holding Elizabeth by her hair. "Let her go." A stiff kick to his ribs made him hush.  
"Let her go?" The Governor hissed. "My city is overrun with vermin because of you two!"

"She had nothing to do with it." He snapped.

"Uncle Rodney." Elizabeth pleaded. "Please, stop this. You-you can't win. We're surrounded- Aaah!" Rodney almost lifted her off her feet by her hair.

"Shut up! You're a traitor! Family or no, you'll be imprisoned. You will face the same charges as your friend here." He glared at Henry. "Bring him." He turned and literally dragged Elizabeth behind him. Two guards grabbed Henry, forcing his arms together and shackled him before dragging him after the governor. They exited the arena, heading into a room with a long dining table in it. Beyond it, was an office. The Governor's office. Henry knew he couldn't allow them to go in there. The fool would probably try to destroy all of the information his mother would want. He took a deep breath and planted his feet. Both guards turned to him and he headbutted one before kicking the other between the legs. He dropped to his feet and fished out their guns, kicking one as hard as he could across the floor. Elizabeth grabbed it, pressing it to her chest as her uncle turned around, finding Henry on his knees and his henchmen laying on the ground, groaning in pain. He dropped his niece and pulled out a gun of his own. "Listen here, you impostor, I don't have time for this-"

"You've lost!" Henry snapped. "You can't win. Not anymore."

Rodney only whistled, causing more guards to flood the dining hall. They pinned Henry to the ground and took away any weapons he might've grabbed.

"Enough!" Elizabeth roared, holding the pistol to her uncle's head. "Everyone lay down your weapons or I will blow his fucking head off!"

"Don't you dare listen to her!" Rodney roared. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow before blasting a hole in his knee. She pressed the gun to his head again as he hissed in pain.

"Let Henry go. Now!"

Gunshots suddenly rang out from all sides as the pirates burst into the arena, flooding the halls, swinging in through the glass windows, slaughtering the guards. Henry rolled under the table and Elizabeth dropped down to do the same, crawling to him and helping him pick open the irons. She handed him the gun.

"You did good." He yelled above the roar of battle. "Get to the office and hide there. I've come get you in a little bit." She nodded and crawling towards her destination, dodging any weapons or bodies flying into the tables. A volley of gunshots rang out and Henry heard screaming. He would recognize it anywhere. "Mom!" Henry stood up and fired at a guard without a second thought. He climbed onto the table and looked to where Regina was being dragged away from the battle by Ren and Isabella. His mother was literally drenched in blood. She kept trying to stand, but no one had the energy at heal her at the moment. "To the office!" He yelled, pointing. Isabella noticed and he hurried after them as they brought Regina inside the pristine room that was soon also covered in blood. "Mom? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." She tried to move again, but Isabella popped her on the shoulder.

"Don't even think about it. Daddy can handle the rest. You take it easy and let me get these bullets out."

"The battle isn't over." Regina hissed. She yelped when Isabella dug a bullet out.

"It is for you." They all turned to find Captain Morgan standing behind them. He fired three times, into Isabella's back and into the chests of Henry and Ren.

"Morgan, you traitorous bastard!" Regina growled.

A grin spread across his face. "I should thank you. You and your husband practically built the Pirate Republic. Then you basically gave me Galicia and Port Royal." He pointed his gun at Regina. "If only you weren't married to that bilge rat you call a captain, I would make you mine."

"Oh please, you do not compare to Killian." Regina said. "I kissed you once, for your ships. Small ships."

"You do not insult the size of a man's ship." Morgan growled.

"Is it because you know they're small ships and they just won't get any bigger?"

Morgan cocked the gun. "You have a lot of mouth for a woman about to die."

"You know, I've heard that so many times. You see, the thing is, I just don't know when to stop." She laughed. "Apparently, neither do you."

There was the click of another gun cocking. Morgan looked over his shoulder and down the barrel of Killian's shotgun. Regina licked her lips. Her husband was soaked in dirt and blood but he looked quite sexy.

"How many of you sons of bitches do I have to behead before you understand that you don't FUCK with my queen?!" He demanded.

"Parley." Morgan said, smirking.

"I'll par your fucking ley." Killian reached around to take the gun from him and released healing energy around the room. "You shoot my daughter, threaten to kill my wife, betray all of us, and you want to fucking parley?"

"Remember the Code, Hook." Morgan reminded him.

Killian made a signal over his shoulder and Pierce came into the room, grabbing Morgan and dragging him out of the room. Him and his crew would suffer for his attempt. Killian turned to Regina and helped her to her feet. He pulled out a long piece of material out of his belt and dropped to one knee, offering the flag of Port Royal to his pirate queen. "The city is ours."

Henry stood up, touching his chest and finding it whole and intact. He laughed and looked around, helping the women to their feet. When he went to help Ren however, she responded by punching him so hard he slammed his head against the wall. Regina, Killian and Isabella's eyebrows rose, but they didn't comment.

The war was finally over, but they still had a lot of work to do, clearing out the dead, cleaning up the streets, looting, pillaging, usual pirate stuff. The citizens of Port Royal were given a choice to stay and live among the pirates, which few accepted, and the rest were put on a ship and sent on their merry way. For Morgan and the Governor, their departure, was not as well.

/

Killian crossed his arms, watching both Morgan and Rodney stand on the plank like fools. Shank sighed. "Anytime today, lads. We have a party several years in the making just waiting for us."

"Fuck you, Hook." Morgan hissed.

"No thank you." Killian pulled out a pistol and slid it into Rodney's belt. "You know the Code, Morgan. One pistol, two shots. One for each of you in case you get tired of sitting on this little island." And with that, he kicked Rodney forward, sending both men into the water. A small island was not far away and it would be their home for a while. Marooning was the price they both would pay. "Let's go, lads, full sails, back to Port Royal!" It took nearly a day to return and by the time they did, the city was full of pirates and the party had officially begun.

He walked through the streets, smiling and laughing with old and new friends. He made his way into the arena where men and women were dancing and the water in the pit around the floor had been replaced with rum. He continued on to the dining hall and found it in full swing. He also found that a throne had been erected and Regina was sitting on it...with Anne Bonny in her lap. He passed by his sons, both already sufficiently drunk as they laughed at Vane and Jack. Isabella was deep in conversation with and Mary and Grace. Henry was drinking with his parents as well, but he was somewhat sulking since Ren was nowhere to be found. Poor lad.

Killian walked up to the throne and cleared his throat. Regina turned to him. "Why didn't you introduce Anne to me before, Killy?"

"My apologies. Glad to see you getting along."

"Yes, we've become quite _close_ since the battle." Anne giggled.

Regina smirked and stood up, giving Anne a pat on the backside. The redhead went and fell into Mina's lap. Regina motioned to Killian and to the table. He nodded and carried her to it, placing her on it before climbing onto it himself.

"Hey!" He yelled, catching their attention. "Congratulations, boys, and ladies. We did it! Port Royal is ours!" He grinned when they started cheering. "But we do need to pass out some gifts. Benjamin Hornigold and Black Sam, Galicia is yours." The pair raised their mugs. "Charles Vane, Calico Jack, Tortuga is yours." They raised their goblets as well. "Grace O'Malley, Mary Reade, Port Royal is yours. Anne Bonny, Nassau is yours." They each raised their mugs too.

"Each of you can have your pick of ships." Regina added. "Except the Man O'War. That one is mine." She cast a glare around to make sure they didn't think about stealing it. "Until then, my lovelies, drink, eat, fuck. The white city is ours!" More cheers erupted and Killian jumped down, opening his arms for his wife to dive into them.

"Hail the Pirate King and Queen!" Pierce saluted, eliciting more cheers from the crowd as he carried her off into the Governor's bedroom.

Killian placed Regina on the ground and knelt in front of her. "Were you serious?" He placed his hand against her stomach which was bare since she was wearing one of his shirts but left it open to show her cropped vest underneath. A skirt with a high slit completed the ensemble, but he barely noticed. He kissed her belly and looked up into her shining eyes.

"Yes."

"And you walked into this battle knowing-"

"There is a spell on my stomach. A protective ward." She interrupted. "It deflected the bullets which is why I kept getting shot in the leg."

He smiled. "I'm gonna be a dad again?"

"Yes. Hopefully many times after this?" She arched an eyebrow and his smile widened into a grin.

"As many times as possible."

/

Henry sighed as he stood up, walking towards the door. He ran into something hard and found himself looking into the eyes of a pirate with skin darkened harshly by the sun. He was pretty handsome, possessing long black hair, a matching goatee and wearing only dark pants and dark boots. Henry almost didn't notice him at all, except his arm was around Ren. "Ren, what the hell?"

"Henry, meet Sinbad. He's a privateer." Ren smiled.

"That doesn't explain why the hell you're with him." Henry snapped. He fought off the powerful urge to punch the pirate in the gut for touching his girl.

"I'm with him because I met him during the battle and we fought together. He jumped in front of a bullet for me. I wish I could say the same for the man who left me at the gates for your little whore in a dress!" Ren snapped.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He demanded. "Alone."

Sinbad looked at Ren, who sighed and nodded. He moved on into the dining room and Henry pulled Ren into an empty room nearby.

"What?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Elizabeth. I was trying to save her-"

"What was the first lesson Regina taught you?!" Ren said, throwing up her hands. "There are no heroes among thieves. Heroes die, Henry, and they die quickly. We told you that you couldn't be a hero in this world." She hissed. "You were supposed to stick to the plan and hold the gates with me. If Regina hadn't gotten there then I would be dead. Do you understand that?!"

"Ren, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry wouldn't have brought me back." She pushed him out of her way and rejoined Sinbad at the table. Henry huffed and stormed out of the hall. He found a spot overlooking the docks and sat down. It wasn't long before he was joined by his mothers.

"You okay, kid?" Emma asked.

"No. Ren hates me now."

"She doesn't hate you." Regina said. "She's just upset...and disappointed." She tilted her head, playing with one of the necklaces she had looted from somewhere. "You should've stuck to the plan."

"I know!" He snapped, instantly regretting it although Regina didn't really seem to care. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's hard to lose your first love."

"He can win her back." Emma frowned.

"I suppose you could always have hope." Regina murmured. "If not...Ren is not the only fish in the sea. However, you do live like right down the street from her so you most likely will be seeing her around."

"Who the hell is Sinbad?"

Regina snorted as she laughed. "He's a privateer Killian hired. He's about 20, I think, and yet he leads a fleet of 10 ships. As far as I can tell he's not a bad guy." Henry glared at her. "Oh you want me to lie and say he is an ass?" She put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Take heart, Little Prince, you've survived the most important battle of the decade. Many did not. Learn from this."

"Learn what? Don't try to help people?"

"Learn to follow directions." Regina answered, rising to her feet. "I did tell you that you couldn't go running off to do whatever you wanted here. You put Ren in danger, you put Elizabeth in danger and you put yourself in danger. Learn from that." She sauntered back to the party, the sounds of cheering rising as the queen made her entrance.

Henry sighed. "Well, none of this was what I expected."

"Me either." Emma said.

"When are you guys leaving?" He ventured to ask.

"Soon."

Neither of them felt like joining the party after their little talk and instead sat out under the stars, before going to bed. The next morning they and Neal joined the Jones family at the Port Royal docks, looking up at the Man O'War that Regina had claimed. It was absolutely massive with over 30 guns.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Regina asked, glancing at KJ.

"Aye, Mom. It is."

"What will you name her?"

KJ's jaw dropped and looked at her. "You're serious?"

Killian laughed and clasped his son on the back. "Aye. You fought well in the battle and you destroyed half a navy. So, son, what will you name her?"

KJ smirked. " _The Black Roger_."

Regina and Killian both grinned and hugged their eldest son. "Get started on a crew. You have plenty to choose from. Not only that, Black Sam has allowed you to join his fleet so you can get some more experience."

Regina grabbed Sheamus and excitedly pulled him down the docks to the _Satisfaction._ Morgan's former ship. Despite it's former captain it was a fine vessel, one of the best on the seas. Not quite as large as the Man O' War, but big enough to take one down if need be and not a ship that could be just given to any pirate. "What will you rename her, Shea?" Sheamus looked at his mother in shock. "She's yours, what will you name her? Unless you want a different one."

"No, she's beautiful. I'll name her... _The Revenge._ "

"Perfect!" Regina squealed. "You better get started on a crew as well. Vane, Jack and Hornigold offered you a place in their fleet too, should you accept." Sheamus hugged her before taking off, racing his brother back into the city. Regina returned to Killian and kissed him, almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Henry doesn't get a ship?" Neal demanded.

Killian looked up, keeping an arm around Regina's neck. "Henry has yet to learn how to follow directions, how can you expect him to give them?"

"So, your sons each get a ship but mine can't?"

"Precisely." Killian walked forward and tapped Henry's chest with his hook. "Learn from this, lad. You'll make a fine captain one day. But you're not quite ready yet." Henry nodded. "Come along, Regina, we must start thinking of names for our future prince or princess."

"Killian, I'm not even showing."

"Can I have a Man O' War when I turn 18?" Isabella asked, bouncing after them.

"Absolutely." Killian grinned, putting an arm around her as well.

Neal and Emma both looked at Henry as the Joneses walked off, but their son's eyes were on Ren. The violinist was a ship with Sinbad. It would seem that they were leaving together. Most of the pirates were. Tortuga needed to be rebuilt, Nassau needed to be expanded, Port Royal needed to be repaired. There was a lot of work to do for the newly formed Pirate Republic.

"Henry? You okay?" Emma asked.

He nodded and turned to her. "Yeah, I will be. I should go see if I'm needed for anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Neal would stay for another week or so, helping out as best as they could after everything that happened with their arrival. After that, they went back to Storybrooke. It would be another 2 years before Emma and Neal saw their son in person again, not knowing that almost 12 had passed in the realm of the pirates. They received a message in a bottle, telling them to wait by the sea for his return home. No sooner had they arrived than a thick fog started flowing across the water. With it came a dark form that slowly started to take the shape of a great ship. A pirate ship. A second came next, almost as big as the first. Then another...and another...

Emma stepped back as the ships docked. "The Truest Believer. Cool name." She commented, looking around for Henry. A plank was thrown off the Truest Believer and a tall man stepped off, his face hidden by a dark cloak draped over his pirate garbs. She recognized Blackbeard's sword still strapped to his side and ran to Henry, throwing her arms around his neck. Henry laughed and hugged her tightly, removing his hood and showing the boyish smile she remembered. The only thing different was the light stubble on his chin and his hair had been trimmed nicely. She stepped back as Neal hugged Henry, and looked up as Regina jumped off the deck of the _Rocinante._ The queen didn't seem have aged a day. She was running in 6 inch heels, dashing past the trio. She and a now 13 year old Roland almost tackled each other in a bearhug. The pirates began to pour off the ships, laughing and joking amongst themselves. Emma's eyebrows rose when Killian stepped off the ship, barechested and wearing a large golden waistband that marked his status as the pirate king. He was soon joined by KJ, who was now sporting a thick black beard and his hair was much longer. Sheamus followed. He didn't look much different besides having clearly matured. Isabella was a sight. She had really blossomed and showed the same beauty as her mother. Killian gave her a nod as he lead his family to where Regina was playing with Roland's long, curly hair. She was a bit surprised when a young girl, about 12 or so, jumped off the plank. This was clearly Killian's daughter, possessing dark hair like his, the same bright blue eyes and wearing a hook around her neck, along with a dozen or so knives strapped to her waist.

"That's Camyla." Henry said with a smile. "The youngest of the Jones clan. You'll meet her later, believe me." He laughed. "But there is someone I want you to meet right now."

"Who? A new girl?" Neal asked.

"No." Henry smirked, leading them onto the deck. A little girl was waiting. "This is my daughter. Lucy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Regina lifted Roland in her arms, kissing his cheeks. He was tall now and still so cute with those beautiful dimples of his and all of his luxurious hair. She fluffed it again and placed him back on the ground. Roland was looking at her like she was the single greatest thing he'd ever seen. After 12 years she didn't look much different besides some slight maturing and her hair, which she had allowed to grow exceptionally long and thick. She was wearing a simple white shirt and leather pants tucked into thick high high heeled boots with her favorite black pirate coat. Her swords and guns were still present and she had a new tattoo. _Camyla._ It was on the back of her forearm, along with two more. _Lia and Dani._ Named for Liam and Daniel. Her twins were sound asleep on the ship but they would be up soon.

Roland hugged her again. "I missed you so much, Gina."

"I missed you too, Ro. I couldn't stay away any longer."

"Don't go away again please."

Regina hugged the boy even tighter. "Would you like to go for a ride on a pirate ship?" He quickly nodded and she hoisted him on her back and returned to her family on the docks. They welcomed Ro right into the fold as though he were a Jones as well. They all knew the little boy held a special place in her heart. Time was passing much too slowly for her on his end, but at least she got to see him tonight. She let him take hold off the wheel as they moved away from the docks, veering out into the harbor. The smile of joy on his face was almost too much for her. She loved this little boy so much, as if he were her own son.

"Ladies and gents." Regina announced after they had redocked. Roland looked up at her from underneath her giant hat. She smiled. "Give me 3 cheers for Roland Hood, an honorary Jones and my new First Mate." The crew cheered their heads off and Regina picked Ro up and put him on her shoulders as the crew cheered. As much as she wanted to spend time with him, they didn't return to Storybrooke for just a visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy held Henry's hand as they walked down the formerly quiet street. Emma and Neal couldn't keep their eyes off of her. But she seemed pretty shy, sticking close to her father. She was very pretty too, couldn't have been more than 10. Her skin was a lot darker than Henry's, like a dark caramel and her hair was a dark brown that nearly reached her waist. She wore a simple red dress with a blue pendant on her necklace with swirling tribal designs on it. He knew his parents were wondering about her mother. It was a shame that she was gone. Lucy squeezed his arm, as if sensing his thoughts taking a dark turn. Henry smiled, giving her hand a squeeze as they approached the shelter the pirates had used on their last visit. With a snap of Regina's fingers, it became a five star hotel and the pirates started filling inside, carrying crates of supplies and clothes and food. KJ and Sheamus oversaw the move while Regina and Killian carried the twins in to bed. The queen paused and looked at Emma. "We will need to talk in the morning. Come here tomorrow with your little hero party. Bring Zelena and Gold as well because it is important." Emma simply nodded as Regina turned around. The little girl she was carrying perked up and waved at Emma. Emma waved back and smiled as the girl giggled and buried her face in Regina's neck. She was too cute.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Lia. One of the twins." Henry answered. "She may seem sweet now, but just wait until tomorrow." He grinned.

Emma frowned. "She's like 10."

"She's also Regina's spawn." He snickered.

Neal glanced at Lucy. "Did you and Ren get back together?"

Henry shook his head. He and Ren were on better terms now but they never entered a relationship again besides friendship. She was still with Sinbad and the privateer had moved to Maracaibo a year after he and Ren started seeing each other, much to Henry's annoyance at the time. But eventually he moved on, as did she. He wished things were better between them, but he would take what he could get.

"Who's Lucy's mom?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Everything will be explained tomorrow."

/

When the morning came, it was Emma who gathered all of their allies and headed to the pirate hotel. They were escorted down into the basement bar where the Jones clan was waiting. Regina was sitting regally in a deep chair, her legs neatly crossed. Killian sat next to her, looking at her like she was the greatest thing in the world. Elizabeth was off in the corner, watching Camyla, Lia, Dani and Lucy. KJ, Isabella and Sheamus were all sitting on the bar counter while Henry was sitting in a chair next to his queen mother. All of them looked intimidating as hell in their pirate garbs.

"Have a seat." Killian turned to them and motioned for them to sit. "Have a drink. We have quite a bit to discuss." The others did so and Emma glanced at Henry. He smiled, looking so much older than she remembered.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Killian poured himself some rum from the pitcher on the table. "For the last decade there has been nothing but peace within the Pirate Republic. Not so much for everyone outside the republic, but we are pirates. Causing mayhem and taking things is what we do."

"So what's the problem?" Snow asked.

"And why am I here?" Zelena added.

Regina leaned forward. "Someone has been riding around our republic in a ship that sank over 2 decades ago. And we have reason to believe is coming here." Her eyes were smoldering, darkening by the second at the memory of some dark occasion. "When I first joined Killian's crew all those years ago, we were attacked by Blackbeard."

"I remember. You cut down your tree to build a ship to fight him." Emma nodded. "But you killed him."

"We did. And sank his ship." Regina looked at Zelena. "Someone used a time portal to bring back the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , possibly Blackbeard as well. I'm not saying it was you but I need to know if anyone knew about your plans or could replicate them."

"If Blackbeard is alive, what does it matter?" Zelena sighed. "He's a pirate, you're a pirate, what's the big deal?"

"He's a psychopath." Isabella answered. "His crew attacked Tortuga last spring and killed over 100 of us. Henry barely escaped with his life."

"Maybe you should just stay away from Tortuga." Zelena shrugged.

The Charmings looked at Henry as he pulled his arm out of his coat to show them the large scar on his bicep. "They killed Ana, Lucy's mother."

"They attack anything they find, pirate, merchant, it doesn't matter." KJ added. "And they can't die."

"What?" Emma frowned. "That sounds more like Cora-"

"It's a ghost ship." Isabella said. "Filled with angry ghost pirates and they are pissed at one person." They all looked at Gold.

"You honestly believe I had something to do with this-"

Killian leaped across the table and grabbed Gold by the neck, holding up his hook threateningly. "My wife nearly died. My children were 2 steps away from dying and my city nearly fell in a night…"

/

 _Regina slammed Camyla on the bed and rolled her up in the bed furs, making her squeal and struggle to get free. Killian burst into the room, Lia and Dani hanging on his arms. The laughter of her children made Regina smile and her heart skip several beats. This was perfection, her life, her family. She screamed when Killian suddenly picked her up and slammed her on the bed with the kids. He grinned at her. "Get him!"_

 _A few minutes later the pair had successfully put their youngest down for bed and were standing together on the patio, overlooking their slumbering city. Regina giggled as Killian gave her a little twirl._

" _My, don't you look good in the moonlight." He said, pulling her into his arms._

 _She blushed and looked down, smiling when she felt him kiss the top of her head. How did she deserve this? This slice of perfection that only seemed to get better and better. "I want more." She said softly. "As many as possible."_

" _Me too."_

" _Maybe a year from now." Regina looked up at the rest of Maracaibo. After the siege of Port Royal and the installment of new leaders among the Pirate Republic, everything had been at peace. No wars, no fighting, just a lot of drinking and happiness. But that was all about to change. She could feel it when the fog suddenly rolled in, blanketing the city. "Killy?"_

" _I see it." He frowned. "A ship." He walked into the house, returning with his weapons and gear, just as screams rose from the city below. "Stay here." Killian said, already starting to make his way down the road. Regina went to get a sword and gun just in case. Killian should've been able to hold off one pirate ship with ease. Maracaibo was now one of the largest settlements in the Caribbean. No one was foolish enough to attack them._

 _She paced on the patio until she heard a scream from her daughters. She ran back into the house, finding a man trying to break into their bedroom. He was big and pale with colorless skin and was dripping wet. His clothes were barely more than rags that had almost deteriorated into nothing. In his bony hand was a massive broadsword. She threw the sword, hitting him straight in the back and he turned around. He ripped the sword out of his chest and advanced towards her. There no blood, no wound, no damage. She opened fire, backing away, but he didn't even seem to notice the bullets ripping holes in his chest. Regina hissed, blasting him against the wall with magic. He picked himself right back up and swung the swords at her. She dodged and the swords scraped the walls and smashed through the furniture as she ran. One of the swords managed to catch her in the back, slicing open her hip. He flashed a toothless grin and conjured another sword to swing upwards just as he swung down, slicing off his hands. He didn't even care, just punched her in the face with the bone that remained. A stiff boot to her ribs slammed her against the wall with enough force to nearly knock her out. This man, this creature, wasn't human, wasn't dying no matter what she did. He bent down to his hands and she watched as the bones regrew together. He flexed his hands and grabbed her by her hair, throwing her across the room. She landed on her stomach and the next thing she knew pain exploded in her back, right between her shoulderblades. She hissed in pain, trying not to scream to scare the children, even though they probably were by all the noise. She rolled onto her side and summoned a ring of fire around the man, flames that burned so hot they were almost blue. Only the fire seemed to hurt him, but he showed no signs of being in pain so she increased the heat until there was nothing left._

 _A few minutes later she heard the front door burst open. Killian checked on the kids and left Isabella and KJ with them before he and Henry found Regina on the floor of the trashed living room. "Regina, did they make it through?" Her husband asked, beginning to heal her wounds. He looked terrible as well. Even Henry was haggard and sweating._

" _One did. Nothing hurt him." Regina panted._

" _Mom, there's something in your back." Henry said. "Hold still. I'll pull it out. Killian heal her as quickly as possible." Regina held onto Killian's hand and took a deep breath. Henry ripped out the weapon swiftly and Killian healed her as fast as he could._

" _What the hell?"_

 _/_

"Tell me how a dagger that looks suspiciously like yours end up in my wife's back thrown by an undead pirate?!" Killian roared.

"I don't know!" Gold pushed him away.

"Yes, you do." Regina pulled out the dagger that had nearly broken her back and threw into Gold's lap. The dagger looked almost exactly like the Dark One's. "You know exactly who that belongs too. You know exactly why he's coming here."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Davey Jones."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you have his heart?" Killian demanded.

"His heart?" Emma frowned.

"Do you?!"

"If I had his heart I wouldn't have needed the Dark Curse!" Gold yelled. Killian slowly released him and sat back down in his seat. Regina touched his hand and he grabbed it tightly, angrily, fearfully. He could've lost everything that night. The undead pirates swept into Maracaibo with no warning, faster than they could react, not killing but injuring over 200 of his men and terrifying his people, nearly murdering his wife and children.

"Killian." Regina moved in front of him, falling to her knees to see his eyes. "Look at me, dear." He finally raised his head and met her gaze. "There is nothing in this world or the next that will ever tear me from your arms. No army, no monster, no villain, no mountain. Do you understand me?" Killian sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Take the kids for a walk, yeah?" He nodded and left with their youngest and Elizabeth. Regina retook her seat and looked at each of the heroes. "No matter what, it doesn't change the fact that Davy Jones could level this town without batting an eye. He's on his way and he's clearly very angry."

"He attacked you." Zelena said. "What makes you think he wants anything to do with us?"

"Because of Gold's dagger," Regina looked at the horrid little imp. "And his infallible tendency to involve himself in business that doesn't concern him. So what happened, Rumple? Make a bad deal? Things go sour? Davy got the best of you?"

Gold scowled at her. Isabella sighed as she climbed off the table, pulling out her rifle. She cocked it and pointed it at Neal's head. "Talk. Or he dies. NOW!" Gold immediately looked at Henry, but his grandson said nothing.

"Alright. I tried to trick Davy Jones into taking me to the Land of No Magic. As you know, magical creatures associated with water can cross the borders between worlds with ease. But the deal didn't work out. I told him I had something he needed, but he found out I didn't. I barely escaped with my life."

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Emma demanded. "Who is Davy Jones again?"

"He was a man." KJ answered from his place behind Regina. "Who fell in love with a goddess. Calypso. Every pirate knows the tale." Emma raised her eyebrows when Henry and Regina looked down, sadness evident in their eyes. "Love can make a person crazy, just as much as the loss of it."

"What's the story then?" Emma asked.

"And can you get her to not kill me." Neal added.

Isabella lowered her weapon. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

"I thought it was the sea, Davy fell in love with." Belle said, leaning forward with interest.

"Same story, different versions." Sheamus answered. "And all are true."

KJ again took up the telling of the tale. "In the days of myth and legend, the beautiful Calypso, daughter of Atlas, ruled the wine-dark seas, and all sailors everywhere both loved and feared her. But because she too had mortal blood, Calypso fell in love with a young sailor, named Davy Jones. And she rewarded that love by giving Davy Jones the sacred task of collecting all the poor souls who died at sea, and ferrying them to the worlds beyond. Now, because of that love, Davy Jones agreed to set foot on dry land once every ten years. And if this love was true to him, his task would be complete, and a new Captain of the Dutchman would be found. But whenever Davy Jones came ashore, Calypso was nowhere to be found, for the seas are fickle and unpredictable, as was the powerful goddess who ruled that domain. So, when the men of the sea - the Pirate Brethren - convened a great Conclave, Davy Jones plotted with them to tear the rule of the seas away from Calypso. With his help, the Brethren tricked the goddess and imprisoned her into the body of a mortal woman. Soon Davy Jones' grief and guilt at what he had done became so great, he ripped his own heart - a heart that had betrayed him - right out of his chest, and locked it away. He then returned to the seven seas; only now sailors everywhere would fear him to the death, for Davy Jones had turned fierce and cruel, with an insatiable taste for all things brutal."

"And you pretended like you had his heart?" Belle looked at Rumple in shock.

"No, I pretended like I had Calypso." Rumple sighed. "I used her locket that he had given her."

"And how did you get this locket?" Regina asked, raising her head.

"You gave it to me." He answered, causing the pirate queen to frown. "It was the same locket Daniel gave you."

"Show it to me." She commanded.

"I can't. He took it from me."

"Do you have a picture of Calypso?" Belle asked.

Gold shrugged. "I will have to find it."

"Go now then. Regina and I will come with you." Gold looked confused by the commands of his former maid but he complied and teleported them away.

"The rest of you are dismissed." Regina rose to her feet and teleported away as well.

Most of the other rose to leave, but Emma, Neal and her parents remained behind with Henry. "So who is Ana?" She ventured to ask.

Henry nodded slowly, probably figuring she would bring up this subject. "Moana." He said. "She's Lucy's mother. Looks just like her. She died during the attack on Tortuga trying to help get people to safety."

"I'm so sorry, Henry." Snow whispered, coming to give him a hug.

"It's okay. I got to say goodbye at least. But I'd rather move on to something else. So how would you guys like to officially meet your granddaughter and great-granddaughter?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina tilted her head, watching Gold tear out a bunch of scrolls. Belle speedily went through them before tossing them to the side. "I think you need to do some spring cleaning." She suggested, looking around the pawn shop currently filled to the brim with stolen trinkets and artifacts. Junk would be a more appropriate word.

Gold paused to glare at her. "Shut up." He went back to searching.

Regina absentmindedly traced the tattoos on her arms, thinking over this mess. Gold had obviously made an enemy of Davy Jones, but what did that have to do with her and her family? Why attack them, or even Tortuga? Davy could only use souls that had died at sea. It was part of the gift Calypso gave him. Or curse, however you wanted to look at it. And Daniel's locket, what would that have to do with anything? What did she have to do with anything? Even if Gold had made a bad deal, why wait until now to attack anyone? She rubbed her temples and sighed. There were too many questions, too many empty holes, not enough answers, not enough theories.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to be hurt, Regina." Belle said, throwing another scroll over her shoulder. "Maybe the knife was supposed to be given to you to warn Rumple."

"Giving me a dagger and ramming it into my back are two very different things, Miss French."

"But it was an undead pirate. Those things must be hard to control. Davy Jones doesn't rip out hearts, does he?"

"Only his own as far as I know." She shrugged. Gold stood up, an arm full of scrolls spilling everywhere. Usually the man was so organized. She guessed that living a happy ending made him soft. After all, there was no real need to use any of these things in Storybrooke. She looked down as a scroll brushed against her heel. She bent down to pick it up and unrolled it. "Holy shit."

Belle and Gold's heads snapped up. "Did you find it?" The librarian asked, racing to her side, wading through all the old scrolls and tomes of the Dark One's. "Holy shit, Regina. She looks just like you."

/

Killian glared at the picture before him. It looked like Regina alright, minus her scar. He didn't understand it. Regina wasn't Calypso. He was 100% sure of that fact. What could it all mean?

"Maybe Davy Jones is still pissed at Calypso for not being there." Regina said, pacing around their room in the hotel. "Maybe he tried to kill me because he thought I was her."

"When would he ever have seen you?" Killian asked, leaning back in his chair and conjuring a bottle of rum.

"I don't know, but this can't be a coincidence." Regina sighed and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Feel better?"

"No!" She walked over to the wall to wall glass window that allowed her to look out over Storybrooke, more importantly down at her kids playing at the beach while their parents tried to figure out this mess. "Belle said she would do some research for me."

Killian said nothing. He stared off into space, envisioning all the ways he was going to murder this sea demon for hurting his family. He would murder Davy Jones and Calypso before he let them hurt those he loved. Regina came and took his bottle of rum before straddling his lap and forcing his head back to look into her eyes. "Yes?"

"You're not listening to me."

"Sorry, Love. Just got murder on the mind."

She glanced at his lips before snapping her fingers, getting rid of their clothes. "I need you." She said. "Now."

"We can't always solve our problems with sex."

"So you don't want to have sex?" Regina frowned, immediately getting off of him.

"Wait, no-"

"No?! Fuck you, Killian!" Regina waved her hand, magically redressing herself and making for the door.

"Regina, wait, Love. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, I did!" Regina slammed the door on her way out and Killian sighed.

"By the gods do not let her be pregnant again."

/

"So, Henry," Emma said, looking around at his office. The family was aboard his ship, looking at everything he had accumulated in his adventures. "How've you been?"

"Excellent." He replied, too busy watching Lucy plot a course on a map that covered the entire table. "You get better every day, Luce."

"Mama taught me." Lucy beamed, accepting a kiss on the top of her head.

"And the Pirate Republic?" Neal inquired.

"See for yourself." Henry grinned, motioning to the map, detailing the Caribbean Seas. "Along with the original 5, the Pirate Republic now has 13 cities and spans over thousands of miles of ocean. New settlements sprung up after you left: Havana, New Providence, Portobello, Cartagena, St. Mary's Island, Barataria Bay, Guadeloupe, Cayman. All of them adhering to the pirate code and our pirate royalty."

"Why don't you guys just build an empire." Emma suggested.

Henry shook his head. "We thought about it, but we can't attack our own empire. That's why the cities are so spread out, because we need other people to rob, loot and pillage. And so far, everything has been perfect. Pirates have never been richer. It's the Golden Age of Piracy." He smiled. "All because of Mom and Killian."

"They're the King and Queen." Lucy said softly. "Rulers of the Caribbean Sea."

"That's right, Lue." Henry ruffled her hair, making her glare at her before continuing her work. "Anyways, Maracaibo is now one of the largest cities in the world. Nassau is now softly called Man's Paradise-"

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Mina and Anne Bonny took over it. It's now full of prostitutes and rum."

"Also spies and guns." Lucy added.

Henry nodded. "Almost all of them are spies for the Republic. Um, the other cities are doing well, sprawling as a matter of fact. Everybody wants to be a pirate these days." He took a seat on his desk. "This is my ship, as you know. Mom gave it to me a couple years ago."

"A couple years?" Neal frowned. "But her children get ships right off the bat?"

"They were born pirates, born for this life." Henry said. "I wasn't. I had to learn and to do that, I had to serve. I sailed with Mom for 10 years while she taught me how to be a pirate, how to command, how to sail, how to fight. It's nothing like this world or the Enchanted Forest. It's crazy but wonderful at the same time. When Mom cut me loose, she gave the _Truest Believer_ as a birthday present. I had to build my crew from scratch, earn my title. Within a year I captured the _Golden Trident_ and brought it into my fleet."

"And everyone else is okay?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded again. "KJ and Black Sam rule the Western Ocean together. Between them, they have almost 40 ships in their fleet, one of the largest on record. Right, Lue?" His daughter nodded. "Isabella received a Man O' War when she was 18, already had a full crew within a week. She's a fearsome pirate. She sails far out of the Republic, chasing down enemies and treasure ships. Sheamus stuck more to home, protecting the newer cities from the Crowns."

"The Crowns?" Charming frowned. "Who're they?"

"The royalties. You know, King of Spain, Queen of England, Duke of France or something. The people we let leave Port Royal went to England and so far the Crowns have realized our strength and they take every opportunity to harass or destroy our ships. They take no quarter, leave no survivors. Most of the smaller ships have to travel in packs now or risk being hunted down. They don't dare to come into Republic territory though. England might get bold eventually. Their navy alone rivals our own."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"Immensely, but it's all good." Henry smiled. "Things are finally good again. But what about you guys?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty boring honestly. I think Regina was the magnet who kept attracting villains and monsters because we haven't gotten any since the first time she left."

A loud thud made them look towards the door as Belle burst in, holding an old book. "Is Regina here? Or do you know where she is?"

"No, what's going on?"

"I figured out what Davy Jones wants, but we need to get Regina and Killian."

"Why?"

"Because Calypso was bound to the form of a mortal woman, correct?" He nodded. "And we found out Regina bears a striking resemblance to Calypso. Once every 10 years, Davy can come onto land. That day is tomorrow. He's coming for her."

"So, Mom...is Calypso?"

"No, but it doesn't matter if she is. He thinks she is and if we get in the way, all of Storybrooke is in danger, so move it. Let's go."

/

Regina sighed to herself as she looked down, watching the waves run over her toes before her feet sank into the sand. She missed the peace of the last decade. There was nothing she had to worry about besides curious and energized children running around and getting into trouble. Now she was worrying about some undead bastard who tried to kill her and potentially hurting her family. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up, finding a pair of eyes staring at her. She ripped her feet free of the sand and moved back out of the water's reach looking into the eyes of her first love. "Daniel?" It looked like him, except much paler and...ripped. He was shirtless, wearing only leather pants and brown boots. He was dripping with water and wearing her necklace. What really caught her attention were the tentacles. She had seen such things before, in the kraken and Ursula. But the kraken didn't surprise her and Ursula often hers until they were needed. These...There were 5 of them extending from Daniel's back until their tips brushed the water's surface, which he was standing on. Mini whirlpools encircled his feet, giving him lift above the sea.

"No." He said. "I'm not Daniel."

"And I'm not Calypso." She replied. "I don't know why you attacked me, but I am not your lost love."

"Calypso was bound to the form of a mortal woman." Davy said. "Your form."

"I'm not-"

"This was yours?" He pulled off the locket and presented it to her. "I gave this to Calypso- "

"Why do you look like Daniel?" She interrupted. "Why are you doing this? I am not Calypso. I don't care that you lost her. You attacked me, you threatened my family. When I find a way to kill you, I will."

Davy laughed. "You are just like her." He suddenly crossed the ocean between them, ramming his hand into her chest. She gritted her teeth against the pain threatening to overwhelm her. "Come back to me, Calypso." He hissed. "Wake up!"

"Regina!" A sword flew out of nowhere, hitting Davy Jones right in the side. He dropped Regina and backed away, the water rising like a hand to wrench out the blade and heal his wound. Killian and Henry grabbed Regina and dragged her onto dry land while KJ, Sheamus and Isabella opened fire with every gun they possessed. More of the pirates were coming to their queen's rescue, but Davy simply sank beneath the waves.

"Regina!" Killian shook his wife until her eyes focused on him. "Regina, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. He tried to pull out my heart." She whispered, still spasming from the pain she had been in moments before. Killian picked her up and carried her back to their room in the pirate hotel. He made everyone leave, despite their worrying. Belle managed to stay however, promising that she had valuable information.

"Did he say anything to you?" Killian asked, magically cleaning up Regina. She still seemed out of it as she recounted what happened. He tucked her in and went to go get an ice pack and laid it across her heart.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a problem?" The king and queen looked up at her. "Davy Jones obviously wants you, Regina. The only reason he didn't press his attack today is because he can't come on land. Tomorrow will be a different story. It's the one day every decade that he cam step foot on land. How much do you want to bet that he's going to spend it every moment trying to get to you?"

"We need to prepare." Regina said.

"I'll see what I can do about fortifications, but you need to rest." Killian commanded.

"Killian-'

"That's not order. More of a plead. I can't handle seeing you hurt, Love."

Regina sighed. "Get everyone away from the water, off the ships." She said. "Bring the kids to me please."

"Aye aye. Belle, let's go. Hope you're a little excitement."

"Are you kidding? The only thing that ever happens here is when Snow still tries to throw a ball. It always ends the way it begins. Boring." Belle said, leading the way out of the room.

Regina watched them leave before pulling the locket out of her coat. Calypso's locket. **Her** locket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
